The Full Moon
by Nyago
Summary: MTP MPT Fic alert! Two worlds crash into each other in order to save their world, but love starts to get Involve. Can both Worlds save each other before it is too late? (Complete)
1. Night Before

Thank you StarKiller for Reviewing My other fanfic But I will updated that one later on, I am such a romance Freak I scared myself at times but this is like no fanfic I have ever done. I am so into this fanfic I amaze myself, anyway please R&R they make me feel love and they also tell me what you think. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. This fanfic is T/P and G/B I mitt change it but it is up to the fans to decide, if you don't like that couple I suggest you not to read it, also I don't own DBZ nor DBGT, If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic now would I?   
Ages: Pan: 16  
Bura: 17  
Goten: 29  
Trunks: 30  
Mirai: 29  
Marron: 25  
Uubu: 17 (I have no clue?)  
  
"The Night before"  
By: Nyago (Mood: Unknown)  
  
It was raining, You could hear the thunder, the rain falling into the empty streets and the full moon was close to been complete. Every human and Saiyan was fast asleep, as the rain continues to get harder. There was one person that couldn't sleep, no she couldn't sleep she was thinking way too much for her own good. But that didn't stop her, she kept on thinking until there was a loud crashing sound outside her window. She got up and walks to her window only to see rain and small ice piece falling in her window. But here attention was to something else, the moon. How can the moon be seen even though the sky was cover in pitch darkest? But that what kept her thinking, Why? That was her question. Soon as she saw the moon again she walk back to her bed, resting her head in the pillow. Thinking until she finally was able to sleep.   
  
Morning came too quickly for her own liking, since she didn't sleep last night so well. The Sun hit her face, but that didn't stop her from sleeping so more. Tossing to her right side, where the shadow still was there. Finally able to sleep for 10 min. until there was a loud sound that woke her up.   
  
"Pan Wake up!" Her mother yell tossing clothes in her bed. "You can't stay all day in bed young lady" Videl said getting her dirty clothes out of the corner of her daughter room. "Pan!" Videl yell tossing her jeans in her face.  
"Ok I am up already!" Pan said getting up haft way.  
"Good, Bura call you this morning" Videl said getting her last piece of dirty clothes in her floor.  
"What for? I haven't been invited to any of her shopping days." Pan said 'But then again she shops like 5 times a week' Pan though.   
"She call to tell you if you have already decide to go with her to the party tonight" Videl answer haft away out the door holding a basket of dirty clothes.   
"Oh shit I forgot, I don't even have a dress yet" Pan said as she put her hands over her mouth, Her mother gave her the death glare. She knew better than not to curse, especially with her mother around. "Sorry mom it spill out" Pan said looking down at herself.  
"It is ok, anyway that's why Bura call me she ask me if you had a dress because I think she got one for you already" Videl said trying hard not to let the basket of clothes fall.  
"Good old Bura" Pan said with a smile.  
"Well you better go to her house if you want that dress then, and clean your room before you go" Videl walk out and close the door behind her.   
  
Pan lay down in her bed again, thinking again. 'Bura is sure over done it this time, why does she have to be so nice? Why couldn't Trunks be the same way as his sister?' Many things came to Pan head but that didn't stop her from doing of what she was told to do so. After talking a nice warm shower and cleaning her room she went down stairs to see her father reading the newspaper.  
"Morning sweetie" Gohan greeted her as she went a sat down eating the plate of food her mother made her. "Morning daddy" Pan said getting a huge pancake in her mouth. Gohan saw this and continue to read his newspaper.  
"Pan?" Came her mother from the laundry room.  
"Um?" Pan said as she drank her juice.  
"Bura told me to be there around 8:00 and it is already 7:55 AM" Videl said. Pan cough out her juice across the table.  
"WHAT?!" Pan yell. She quickly ate and flew out the back door to Bura house.  
"BYE SWEETIE" Videl yell. Pan flew as fast as she could to Bura house, 'Oh man why didn't mom tell me?' Pan though as she could already see Piss off Bura. Not even her dared to get her mad, she was worst than Vegeta. Then again it was Vegeta daughter we are talking about. As soon as she got there she landed softly, walking to the door. She knocks on the door once, she waited a couple of sec and then she hears yelling inside.  
  
"VEGETA GET THE DOOR" Bulma yell, it sounded like she was upstairs.  
"DAMN WOMAN I AM NOT A SERVANT" Vegeta answer.  
"OH WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND OPEN THE DOOR ALREADY" Bulma replied to his comment. You could hear Vegeta piss off and answer the door "What do you want brat?" He asks Pan standing in the doorway.  
"Hi to you too Vegeta, Is Bura here?" Pan asks.  
"WOMAN IS BURA HERE?" Vegeta yell again.  
"YES, SHE IS TAKING A SHOWER!" Bulma yell back.  
"You hear Brat....well don't stand there like an idiot. Get in!" Vegeta order.  
"Yes sir" Pan replied. Vegeta close the door mad and walk back to the gravity room ignoring Pan was there.   
  
"Oh Hi Pan! Bura will be down stairs soon so don't worry" Bulma said as she walk down the stairs.  
"Thanks Bulma-Chan" Pan replied sitting on the sofa. Bulma left her alone in the living while she waited for Bura to finish her shower. Min pass quickly and finally Bura was finish taking a shower, Bulma came to her room and told her that Pan was waiting for her. Bura dress quickly but nice, she went down stairs and was greeted by Pan.  
"You are the one late" Pan said trying to defend herself.  
"I know, I had a little trouble with Trunks is morning" Bura said.  
"About?" Pan asks.  
"Trunks new GF, If Dende can hear me I have one thing to say, I hate her" Bura replied and walk out the door.  
"What did this one do this time?" Pan asks again.  
"What hasn't she done already" Bura corrected Pan. "Trunks has fuck her like at least 5 times already, He makes me sick" Bura said with a discussing face only Pan giggle.   
"And they been going out? How long?" Pan question.  
"3 weeks already, that is the longest Trunks has lasted." Bura answer getting to her car.  
"What do you mean lasted?" Pan ask getting inside the Baby Blue car, Bura was giving to her birthday last 3 months ago.  
"They broke up this morning, so I was in between it all" Bura said starting the car and driving.  
"One Question" Pan ask.  
"What?" Bura replied.  
"Where are we going?" Pan asks again with a weird look on her face.  
"Where else? To get your dress silly" Bura drove off.   
  
Out into deep space, there was a frozen space ship along with an unidentified person within. It will only take 2 more days before it makes it to earth. The body was frozen, but was it alive?  
  
~Back at Earth~ (an Hour later)  
  
Vegeta kept on training until something or some one interrupted him. "What do you want Kakarotto?" Vegeta ask in his usual mood.   
"Is it me or have you felt something weird?" Goku ask.  
"Weird? I have been sensing everyone power level but what does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta ask  
"No, I mean coming from Space." Goku replied.  
"Space?" Vegeta was a bit surprise that Goku pick it early than he did, still it didn't matter now he sense it and it was coming to Earth within at least 1 or 2 days .   
"Could it be an enemy?" Goku ask.  
"Maybe, let us wait until it comes to Earth" Vegeta said.  
"I got a bad feeling about this..." Goku said almost in a whisper.  
  
Soon after Evening started to hit and the sun look beautiful mix with Yellow, Orange and Red all together making it peaceful and calm. There was a party been hosting by Bulma herself, and all of the Z warriors and Saiyan where invited. Bra along with her mother and Pan help decorated the house, while Trunks and Vegeta just look around. Yamcha, Tien and Chaouz where the first one to arrive. Later came Gohan with Videl and scared haft to dead Satan. He still haven't go use to the Idea of been around the Saiyan, specially if Vegeta kept on threading to kill him. Goku and Chi Chi came late, Later Krillin Marron and 18 made it. Marron when to hug Trunks, Bra and Pan, but what really worry everyone was where was Goten at?  
  
"Maybe he got lost?" Bra suggested.  
"No way, I don't think my uncle is that stupid is he?" Pan asks.  
"Well been Goten best friend and all I would say he is late because he probably saw another pretty face." Trunks replied with a smirk.  
"But I though he was heart broken when Paris left him" Marron said.  
"Yeah you are right but that's Goten we are talking about, He forgets easily." Trunks laugh along with Bra and Marron behind. Pan didn't find it amusing, she was a little piss off at the Comment Trunks made about her Uncle Goten.  
"Hey don't get mad Panny! I was just joking" Trunks said and Pan walk out.  
"Look what you did!" Bra yell " Go and say you are Sorry" She gave him the quick death glare.  
"Ok, Ok!" Trunks ran out for Pan only to find her sitting outside next to a tree.  
"Pan, I am sorry about your Uncle. I was just trying to make people laugh a little." Trunks said looking down at Pan, who had her arms around her knees.  
"I don't find it funny Trunks" Pan said coldly.  
"I was sorry wasn't I? Come on lighten up a little Pan" Trunks sat next to her.  
"You are off this easy this time mister" Pan gave him her own Death glare.  
"What's with the Glares?" Trunks said, and Pan sweatdroped.  
"Sorry" he quickly apology's and look up to see the stars.  
"Wow, beautiful night huh?" Trunks ask.  
"Yeah" Pan replied still looking up. Trunks notice from the corner of his eyes, she was smiling and looking pretty lady for once. 'It must be the dress?' Trunks though then it came to mind 'Pan is only 16 and yet she looks like she is 20. I don't mind though she is beautiful and smart.... WHAT?! TRUNKS THIS IS PAN HERE GOTEN'S NIECE, YOU BABY SITTER HER!!! A 16 year old too young for you old man...' Trunks yell mentally, Then he notice she was shivering.  
"Cold Panny?" Trunks ask.  
"A little bit" Pan said hugging herself. Trunks took his jacket off and gave it to Pan, covering her from the cold.  
"Thanks" She replied with a sweet smile and then looking back at the stars.  
"Your welcome" He answers.   
  
~Later at Evening~  
Everyone was having a good time, until there was a knock on the door. "Well who would come at 11:00 PM?" Bulma answer the door to see a young man around his 20's, long lavender hair, empty blue eyes, clothes torn and blood in his body.  
"Oh my Dende Mirai Trunks, sweetie what happen to you!!!" Bulma yell and everyone attention when to her.  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Chi Chi and Videl came and saw Mirai Trunks standing there.  
"OH DENDE LET'S HEAL YOU UP!!" Chi Chi yells.  
"Who is that?" Pan ask looking at Mirai Trunks face, he smile a bit and pass out falling to Pan chest making her fall down with him. 'Mirai Trunks?' Pan though.  
"Where are the generator tanks?" Gohan ask getting Mirai off Pan.  
"Well they are out of order since Vegeta and Goku blew it up while fighting." Bulma gave them the death glare.  
Goku and Vegeta Sweatdroped, "Why don't we do it the old fashion way?" Videl suggested.  
"Some one has to stay all night long with him" Chi Chi said.  
"I will stay if you don't mind?" Pan asks and everyone in the room looks at her. "What?" Pan asks again.  
"No dear I will stay up" Bulma said.  
"Well then get him heal now woman!?" Vegeta said angry.  
Gohan carry Mirai Trunks to a guestroom, while Bulma took his clothes off, Videl and Chi Chi got the Aid kit.  
"Can we help?" Bura ask.  
"Yeah?" Trunks ask.  
"Yeah get everyone home" Goku suggested.  
"Ok" Both Demi-saiyan replied.  
Yamcha, Tien, Chaouz, Krillin, 18 and Marron left the party since Mirai was there, they didn't brother the Brief's.  
Goku, Chi Chi and Goten when home as well and all of them said their good byes. Gohan and Videl were about to leave when Pan said "Can I stay here with Bura tonight?" She asks.  
"I don't know honey you mitt get in the way" Gohan started but Bura suggested "No she won't get in the way, she is welcome to stay" She replied.   
"Ok but you better be good?" Gohan said.  
"I will daddy" Pan said kissing her father and mother good night and both of the left.  
"Bura, one Question?" Pan asks.  
"What?" She answered.  
"I have no clothes" Pan replied with a goofy smile like Goku's does.  
"Don't worry you will fit in my clothes I hope" Bura answered.  
"Well see you girls in the morning then?" Trunks ask.  
"Yeah" Both replied with a smile.  
Pan ahead to Bura room while Trunks when to his room. Vegeta when back to the kitchen to see if there was more food left and Bulma stay with Mirai Trunks.  
  
~1:00 AM~  
Bulma saw Mirai Trunks was fast asleep and clean up. She got out of the room and when to check on the others.  
Pan that same night couldn't sleep she was thinking about Mirai Trunks already, 'I wonder what happen to him? I mean poor guy was beat up and bleeding to death. I wonder what happen to him to be looking the way he did?' Pan though of a million questions. 'I want to go and check on him' Pan got out of the bed with a huge shirt Trunks had. Pan didn't like Bura pajamas they show too much, she walk out of the room and when to the guestroom to check on him for a while. When she got there she was surprise Bulma wasn't there, 'That's strange I though Bulma was talking care of him? Oh well if she won't do it I will' Pan though and sat in a chair next to the bed.  
She took a seat and look down at his beautiful face. 'Looks like he is sleeping like a baby' Pan though and took some hair out of his face. 'He is sure different from my Trunks...' Pan though quickly and then screamed at herself 'MY TRUNKS! I wish' Pan though making a tear goes down her face. She like the Present Trunks allot, no like was the wrong word. She loves him. Pan kept on looking down at Mirai Trunks until she felt asleep next to him.  
Bulma walks in and sees Pan already fast asleep next to Mirai. 'I cute, well I will let her stay just for tonight' Bulma though and grad a sheet and put it on top of her. "Good night you too" Bulma whisper and close the door behind her.  
  
~Mirai Trunks dream~  
He was running, running as fast as his legs could let him. Fear, cold, and darkness was all around him but worst of all he was alone. He felt up and felt fast but he sense he couldn't move any more and collapse from using too much power. Soon he woke up, feeling the cold floor against his face. He looks around and saw her, saw a beautiful woman with red hair looking down at him and the sky was red. Her eyes where feel with emptiness and sadness, but she kept on looking at him until he saw 2 kids with Golden hair, both fighting some thing. He couldn't tell it was too dark to see, but he could sense they were strong and were trying to protect that girl from been hurt or kill. Then he hears a scream, the woman dies and he is there in the cold floor. She looks at him and falls down with blood all over her body. Then he hears a whisper that says "Who in which posses the power of good, will be able to protect the future...." Then the voice is gone for a min and comes back..."Let the children of the future be free, let them know the power of which they hold..." and for good the voice is gone. He opens his eyes and both Children get stab by the front all he remembers were screams...  
  
~End of dream~  
  
Mirai Trunks wakes up in a cold sweat. He looks around and found that girl he saw before he pass out. She was beautiful and yet he couldn't help but notice. He laid down in his bed trying not to wake up the sleeping her next to him. 'I need some sleep' He though, he looks at Pan and smiles at her. Soon again he falls asleep and goes back in the world of dreams but for him it is the world of Nightmares.  
  
To be continued...  
  
MUHHAHAHA DONE WITH CHARTER ONE!! YES!! *Jumps in joy* I will shut up now, Please Please!! Give me reviews. I feel so much love when I get them! Don't worry This fanfics is up to you fans to decide which of the guys Pan will stay with! There will be lemon later on and the story move on! I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Till we meet again...Nyago! 


	2. Last of the Night

AHHHH I GOT REVIEWS! ^__^ I FEEL LOVED!!! Thank you, THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! I updated so quickly too! ^___^ More reviews the more I updated! I hope you all enjoy Chapter one, because here is chapter 2!  
  
"Last of the night"  
By: Nyago (Mood: unknown)  
  
It was a bright morning for Pan. Too much for her on liking, but she had to get up from where she was sleeping. Slowly she focus where she was, She remember falling asleep next to Mirai Trunks bed but while getting up she notice something strange. 'Wait wasn't I sleeping next to him? How come I am in bed?' Pan though. Slowly she got out of bed and walk out of the room. She walks to Bura room only to find it empty. "What's weird? I though Bura would be there?' Pan continues to think and went down stairs to see if any one was home. But for her, the house was found empty. 'Vegeta should be in the training room. Yeah he is always there' Pan walk to the Gravity room to find it empty as well. 'What??' Pan was now a little scared. Then she heard a noise, it was coming from the Living room. Slowly and quite she walk in only to find the TV on and some food on the small table. 'What?' That's all Pan could think off. It looks good to eat, but was it safe? And why would it be there?   
  
Pan sat at the sofa looking around to see if anyone was coming. She tries the eggs and bacon until she heard footsteps.  
"Oh I didn't know some was here" Pan said as she saw Mirai Trunks coming in the Living room with more food. "That's ok" M. Trunks replied sitting next to her.  
"Oh and I am sorry I touch for food" Pan said blushing.  
"Well to tell you the truth is, that food was for both of us" M. Trunks replied blushing too.  
"Since my mom left this morning with my dad, and Bura went shopping on her own, also my other self when to work. I though I should repaid you for taking care of me all night long." M. Trunks was still blushing.   
"That's ok I don't mind taking care of you, but I guess I was the one that end up been taking care of huh?" Pan smile.  
"Well if you call it that, then yeah. I am sorry if my cooking isn't all that great but hey it won't poison you nor it tastes bad." M. Trunks replied looking down at the food. "Shall we eat?" M. Trunks ask.  
"Yeah" Pan simply replied and soon both demi-saiyan started to eat.   
  
~In Space~  
"1 day to Earth" the computer replied. There was a sudden cold coming out and a figure step out of a tank. "1 day huh? That's too long, I must warn the Saiyan on earth before they come. How many earth hours is that?" The figure asks the computer. "24 hours earth" the computer replied. "Fine by me..." The figure answer looking at the Earth itself. "Soon I will be able to help them" The figure continue to look at the earth far away.  
  
~Mall~  
"Vegeta don't be so rude and mean, come on!" Bulma pull Vegeta along the mall halls.  
"Woman I am not a servant to carry your bags!" Vegeta yell holding a million bags of clothes.  
"We are almost done! Oh dear it is noon. Let's stop and eat" Bulma continue to drag piss off Vegeta to the food court.  
  
~At Kame's place~  
Bura came along with Goten to Kami house and flying as fast at they could to get Marron, and then Trunks for a new celebrating in town. Bura and Goten landed and Bura came running and knock on the door.  
"What's the hurry my friends?" Master Roshi said as Goten walk behind Bura as she enter the house.  
"Is Marron here?" Bura ask.  
"She should be, upstairs maybe?" he replied, soon Bura was running up stairs to meet 18 doing Marron hair.  
"DID YOU HEAR?" Bura almost yell.  
"Hear what?" Marron replied to her excited friend.   
"BRIAN LEAN IS COMING TO JAPAN IN DOWN TOWN!!!" Bura jump in joy.  
"OH MY DENDE!!" Marron got out of her chair and jump along with Bura.   
"Hehe, Acting like a bunch of school girls." Goten replied from the door.  
"SHUT UP!!" both yell and Goten sweatdroped.  
"When is he coming?" Marron asks.  
"TONIGHT!" AND I GOT TICKETS!!" Bura yell.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Both girls jump in joy.  
"CAN I GO MOM?!! PLEASE!!!" Marron begs.  
"As long as you are not this crazy around people. You are starting to scared me" 18 said to her daughter and left the room.  
"THANK YOU MOM!" Both girls continue to jump in joy.  
  
~Brief's House~  
(2:45 PM)  
Mirai Trunks watch TV for a while until he hears a noise coming from the Gravity room. Slowly he peps in and sees Pan training. 'Wow, I didn't know she could take the gravity room?' M. Trunks though but soon to be discover.  
"You can come out" Pan said as she stops training and look at goofy M. Trunks standing in the doorway.   
"You notice I was there?" M. Trunks enters the room and see the gravity is different for the out side.  
"Yeah, your Ki isn't that hard to spot" Pan said as she continue to kick in mid-air.  
"You are strange girl" M. Trunks said and Pan stops kicking and look at him with a weird look.  
"Why?" Pan asks.  
"You are the first girl I see that likes to train" M. Trunks replied.  
"So?" Pan continues to kick.  
"Well how about a little quick spar huh?" M. Trunks said and Pan stops mid-way.  
"Ok, but I will warn you! I am not as good as you" Pan said and M. Trunks smile.  
Both Demi-saiyan got in their position of fighting, Pan was on the left and Mirai was on the right. Both looking at each other eyes for a min until Pan did the first move. She appears behind him but he could sense her Ki and he too disappeared and got behind her. He was too quick for Pan and soon she was hit from behind and hit the wall hard.  
"AHH are you ok?" Mirai ask Pan as she slowly got up.  
"Don't worry, I have gotten worst" Pan said as she took position and continue the fight. Mirai block all of her punches and kicks she gave him 'I never though this girl could be so determined' Mirai though but as soon as he came to reality Pan punch his face making him fly backwards. "Not bad" Mirai came and Pan was ready but as soon as he got an inch close to Pan he disappeared. "What?" Pan said but soon before she could sense him behind her she was throw and hit the wall hard making her weak body fall down to the cold floor, with blood dripping down the side of her mouth.  
"Oh I am so sorry!" Mirai said as he picks her up, and she open haft way her eyes.  
"I told you I wasn't strong enough" Pan said coughing blood out of her mouth.  
Mirai look down at her, she gave him a weak smile but it was still a smile, soon after that she pass out in his arms.  
'You may not be strong but you got a spirit that could last a million years.' Mirai though and walk out of the room with unconscious Pan in his arms.   
Bulma along with carrying bag Vegeta walk in the house. "See that wasn't so bad?" Bulma said.  
"QUITE WOMAN! I could have been training today but I spent it with you just because I lost a stupid bet" Vegeta said angry and throwing all the bags to the floor.   
"Well you did need new clothes!" Bulma yell and then notice Mirai walking up stairs.  
"Hi dear...how are- AHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAPPEN TO PAN?!" Bulma yell and came running to her other son and unconscious Pan.   
"Pan and I were fighting and I guess I hit her too hard" Mirai blush.  
"YOU GUESS! MISTER GET PAN CLEAN AND HEAL!" Bulma yell.  
"I am sorry mom, I didn't know how powerful or weak she was" Mirai said sadly and Bulma stop yelling. For some reason Mirai was more like the son she had always wanted, but destiny play a different game with her. She still and always will love her other son but Mirai was more different, He could make a great brother and father.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Hurricane George to come?" Bulma giggle.   
Mirai Smile giving a quick kiss in her cheek "Thanks mom" and walk up stairs to his new room.  
Bulma sighed, and Vegeta notice. "What you are so sad about?" Vegeta ask his mate and she walk haft way down the stairs and look at Vegeta in the eyes. "I guess I always wanted Our Trunks to be the way this Trunks is, but destiny plays a different game with me. I mean I love our son is just that I wish he was more Sweet, kind and gentle as Mirai." Bulma answer. Vegeta just look at Bulma, "Come on let's get this stuff to our room" Vegeta was nice for once and before he walk up stairs he said "I get the feeling, Destiny will play a different game this time" Vegeta smile and walk up stairs with the collection of bags.  
"He smile at me?" Bulma tears felt. "Thank you dende for giving me such a great family" Bulma said as she walk up stairs to meet her husband in their room.  
  
Pan was lay down in the bed softly, and soon Mirai when to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Soon he came in the room, and notice her hair was getting in her mouth. Slowly he took it away, and got a paper cloth out of the bag and took the blood out of the corner of her lip. "I am sorry" He whisper to her.  
"Don't worry" Pan woke up, and gave him the same haft smile she had giving him before she pass out. "I told you I wasn't much of a fighter..." Pan said.  
"I am still sorry for that punch I gave you earlier" Mirai replied.  
"I am ok, like I told you I am use to this" Pan said "Now if you don't mind I am falling asleep, good night" Pan close her eyes.  
"Good night" Mirai replied kissing her forehead before leaving the room and turning off the lights.  
  
To be Continue...  
  
DONE! LOVE THIS CHAPTER! MT/P *Drools* Sorry I am a huge fan of them! *Drools* Wow we got some new surprise for everyone! Vegeta Smiled?! O.o I must be going nuts or something...and what's with that strange space ship. Next chapter Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Bura go to the club! and our new figure finally shows itself! I can't wait to write it now! *Thinks* Please leave the pretty reviews! Thank everyone, Ja-ne!  
  
Till we meet again...Nyago! 


	3. Club Night

REVIEWS ARE GOOD THANKING YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELLY REVIEWS!! *Smiles* I love you all! Well like I promise CHAPTER 3!! Brian Lean is made up! HE IS MINE! MUHAHAHAHHA!! ENJOY!  
  
P.S. YES YOU ARE RIGHT AMCM74 I LOVE THE POWER OF FANFICTION! YEAH!! *Goes nuts* I just need to cool down a bit...*Breath* MUHAHAHAH FANFICTION POWER IS OUR YOU GUYS!! MUHAHAH ON WITH THE LITTLE FIC!  
  
"Club Night"   
By: Nyago (Mood: Unknown)  
  
Bura, Goten, Marron and Trunks were going to a new party they were having in down town Tokyo. The especial celebrity was "Brian Lean" a famous pop star. Bura and Marron when nuts about, and dragging along Trunks and Goten with them. On their way to Bura house, Goten had a feeling something was coming. 'I could feel the energy wave coming...but the question is where?' Goten though but was yell at, "What?!" He screams.   
"I was asking you what are you going to wear?" Bura said trying not to get mad at Goten, of course since she like him.   
"I don't know, I will ask Trunks if he can help" Goten replied.  
Both Marron and Bura gave exchange glares to each other, "Oh no you don't! I will dress you up Goten!" Bura said getting his neck collar and flying faster ahead of Marron.   
"Cute" was all Marron could say.  
As soon as Bura landed she drag Goten inside the house and into the living making him hit the couch hard.  
"OUCH!" Goten yell. "Why did you do that for?!" Goten said mad.  
"I will get you cute and adorable for tonight!" Bura said excited also making Goten blush by her comment.  
"Aww Cute!" Bura said as she kisses his cheeks. 'He is just so cute' Bura though.  
Soon as she was done kissing both his cheeks, Mirai Trunks came down stairs.  
"Hey" He greeted his sister and hugs her.   
"I still can't believe I got 2 brother now!" Bura said and Goten got up from the couch he was sitting on.  
"Hey are you coming to the party tonight with us?" Goten ask.  
"Sorry I can't, I have to take care of Pan" Mirai replied.  
"What for?!?" Bura said shock.  
"I sort off hit her too hard and-" Before he could finish Bura was already grabbing his neck collar.  
"WHAT?!" Goten yell. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Goten said angry.  
"I am sorry I was fighting Pan to see how strong she was and well I hit her from behind and well she hit the wall" Mirai apology's quickly and looking shame.  
Bura for some reason couldn't stay mad at these Trunks, she could see in his eyes he was guilty already and she let go off his collar.  
"Sorry" Mirai replied.   
"It's ok" Bura answer giving him a smile.  
"Is she hurt badly?" Goten ask.  
"No, she is just asleep about a few min. ago" Mirai said.  
"Oh good" Bura said with a sigh.  
"Well anyway I hope you all enjoy your party and I hope you have fun" Mirai when up stairs to check on Pan again leaving Bura and Goten looking at each other, while Marron came in.  
"Hi, um....are you going to stand there all day or are we going to move sometime soon?" Marron asks.  
"No! Come Marron and you too Goten!" Bura said and Goten follow close behind.  
"Cute" Marron said with a giggle this time. She knew Bura had a crush on Goten since she was 15. Even though Bura was just 17, everyone knew she was Mr. Capsule Corp. Sister and everyone respected her. Plus she was the daughter of one of the strongest man on earth.   
  
  
*******************************  
  
Trunks was busy working on C.C. until he started to finally notice his watch and time read "5:00 Already?!" Trunks yell getting all of his papers done, Soon after that he told his secretary to leave them there for tomorrow since he had a party to go to, since of course his Sister drag him or she will tell his secret to Marron and Goten. Something he wanted to keep a secret. Flying as fast as he could to his house, he notice his father outside and talking with...."GOKU?!" Trunks flew slowly and landed, hiding his Ki so he could at least hear what his dad and Goku where talking about.   
  
"Do you think it will land tomorrow morning?" Goku ask looking at Vegeta.  
"I have a feeling it mitt arrive tonight but we must keep our eyes open" Vegeta answer.  
'What's coming tonight?' Trunks though as he continue to listen more.  
"I hope it won't be so much trouble, We no longer have the Dragon Balls." Goku said sadly.  
"Kakarotto, don't worry in either case you and I could go SSJ4 and use fusion" Vegeta replied putting his hand on one of Goku shoulder.   
"I hope you are right" Goku said.  
'This is bad' Trunks though and walk in the house quietly.  
  
"What are you doing seeking around?" Bura ask with a glare.  
"Yeah Trunks?" Marron said behind her.   
"Nothing!" He quickly defended himself.  
"You are late Mister!" Bura said.  
"Hey, unlike some people I have to work!" Trunks said to his sister giving her the death glare.  
"I AM ONLY 17 TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF'S!" Bura yell even Goku and Vegeta heard.  
  
"Sound like they are fighting again" Goku said with a sigh.  
"Yeah" Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"COME ON!!" Bura drag Trunks by the ear. Walking upstairs with him and Mirai coming down.  
"What's going on?" Mirai ask.  
"Trunks is late and if he doesn't hurry we are going to miss the show." Marron answer.  
"But it is only 5:20 PM" Mirai said looking at his watch.  
"The good sits are going to be taking by 6:00 PM" Marron replied and walk by pass him.  
"Ok" was all Mirai replied walking to the kitchen to see his mother cooking.  
  
"Hi mom, need any help?" Mirai ask sitting down on a chair.  
"No thank you dear" Bulma replied.  
"Ok" Mirai Replied looking around.  
"I forgot to ask you, What happen in the future?" Bulma said as she look at the stove.  
Mirai look sad and look down for min before he started to sigh deeply. "My future is no more, I lost everything. You specially mom. You were the reason why I continue to live on, I lost my faith in myself by you told me never to give up. I couldn't just disappoint you so I continue on fighting..."Mirai started and took another deep sigh. "It all started went Mom ask me to help the people in Serenade city.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Trunks, honey I got a job for you today!" Bulma said front down stairs.  
"Coming" Trunks replied, soon he came down stairs. "What's the new job mom?"   
"You will work with an old friend of mine in Serenade city, it is north from here." Bulma replied.  
"Ok then I will see you mom!" Trunks kiss his mother good bye and left flying as fast as he could.  
Trunks flew and within 10 Min. flat he was there. "Ah you must Trunks, Bulma son correct?" Came an old man around his 50, with a green shirt and brown pants but his eyes were forest green.   
"Yes sir" Trunks replied looking behind the old man to see people working to restore the city's.  
"My name is Salmon, I was a good friend of Bulma when she was young and now I get to meet her only son" Salmon replied with a sweet old smile and shaking Trunks hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you Salmon" Trunks replied.  
"The Pleasure is all mine, could you help us a bit?" The old man ask.  
"Yeah sure" Trunks replied running toward the people and helping destroy the building by tools.  
"Excuse me?" Trunks ask.  
"Yes?" Salmon ask.  
"Can you tell your man to move I could do it allot more fast by myself" Trunks said.  
"Are you sure? I mean it is a huge building and if you get hurt Bulma would kill me" Salmon said shaking with fear.  
"Don't worry" Trunks said, Salmon order his men to move and Trunks flew up. No one knew Trunks could fly expect Salmon since Bulma and him talked. Trunks got 4 energy blast and threw them to the ground making the building collapse within seconds. Something that could have taken for hours in human way, Trunks continue to work until it was noon and Salmon call his name and told him to stop.  
"Well we are working fast aren't we?" Salmon ask Trunks as he landed.  
"Yeah" Trunks said but he felt something weird and strange all of the sudden.   
"What's wrong lad?" Salmon ask looking at Trunks as he went mad looking around.  
'It couldn't be the androids are gone and so is cell. But what's all this energy coming from? It is allot more powerful than the androids I fought.' Trunks though were soon interrupted by a high laugh. Soon Trunks face 2 Androids but they look just alike. "Who are you?" Trunks said angry and he power up a little.  
"Don't worry you will find out soon enough" one of the androids said. Trunks came and attack them, but no use they were playing with him so he went super and attack again. Still no effect, 'What the heck is going on?' Trunks scream in his head. Soon he was fighting both, Energy waves, people dead, Blood running down his back, front and lips. He was weak and Trunks knew it but he continue to fight anyway. The Twin both attack but Trunks was too smart for a double attack since he had seen it before. Trunks came behind one of them, and with his sword he cut through the middle part making one of the twin's falls. Trunks had one android left and this one was mad, Trunks saw there was a huge bomb that could blow up the earth. Trunks felt Madly through the red and black sky making home by an inch, Bulma already knew what's was happening since she saw the news.  
"Honey are you ok?" Bulma came running to her bleeding child.  
"Mom we must get out of here" Trunks said trying to catch his breath. "The android is going to self distract" He replied weakly.  
Bulma knew she had the time machine and with her human power she drag Trunks and put him in the time machine setting it to the past.   
"WHAT? MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Trunks yell weakling trying to get up and the time cover was already seal.  
"I am going to let my only son live even if it mean my death, good bye Trunks. Be GOOD!" Bulma yell and the time capsule took Trunks into the past and with the last min she had she said her good bye and soon the earth blew up and no more was it there, taking Bulma Brief's with it.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"And that's my story mom" Mirai finish and saw Bulma was crying hard.  
"Mom" Mirai went to hug her and she cried in his chest.  
"No wonder we found you beat up and bleeding to death" Bulma sob.  
"It is over now mom, I don't want to remember the past please stop crying" Mirai pleased.  
"Ok, but you must promise me something?" Bulma said getting of his chest and stop crying.  
"What?" Mirai ask.  
"You must help me cook again, I was so into your story that I burn the food" Bulma giggle and soon Mirai join in.  
Little did both know, Vegeta was watching this hold scene. 'HMPH, I see now why Bulma loves her 2 sons' Vegeta though and walk back to the gravity room and on his way there he saw his daughter and other son, along with Krillin brat and Kakarotto brat walking out. "Weak" Vegeta whisper.  
  
Soon after Bura along with the gang made it to the club just in time.  
"Wow this place is mad fill with people" Goten said looking around the girls.  
"Well duh Goten!" Bura said as she got his arm and drag him in.  
"Coming?" Marron ask to Trunks who was in lala land.  
"Yeah" Trunks replied giving Marron his hands and walking her in. Trunks since was the CC. president no one ask for ID nor questions. Bura sat with Goten in the front, close to the stage while Trunks and Marron settle in the back of them.   
Then the announcer came "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TONIGHT! WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST TONIGHT SO WHY DON'T WE WELCOME HIM IN! BRIAN LEAN!!" he yell and all the girls when wild specially Bura and Marron that were jumping in joy.  
Brian started to sing, making mot girl's wild and some pass out. The night went well and wild for our little group and soon as Trunks realize it was 2:14 in the morning and Marron was falling asleep.  
"Come you 2 Marron needs her beauty sleep" Trunks said as he carry sleepy Marron with him.  
The streets where empty and no one was outside, Cars park every where and the music still loud as ever even out side.  
"WOW! AWESOME NIGHT" Bura said as she jump on joy and a little dizzy But Goten grad her waist and she blush red.  
"Sorry" Goten replied as he blush too.  
"Come on" Trunks said still carrying Marron with him, then there was a figure standing there in front of them.  
"Excuse you wouldn't happen to be the saiyan on earth would you?" The figure ask.  
"Do you want a fight?" Trunks ask.  
"Yeah why do you want to know?" Goten power up a little.  
"I have come long way for you saiyans" the figure replied.  
  
To be continue....  
  
MUHAHAH DONE!! Oh boy we got some clubs coming on? We got the romance, we got the figure what else is there left anyway? Oh yeah a crazy author to write more! GOT IT!! MUHAHAHAH I hope you all are enjoying this because I am!!  
  
Till we meet again....Nyago (PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!! LOVE YOU ALL!) 


	4. The Figures true Purpose

WOW PEOPLE LOVE ME!! *Cry's* LOVE LOVE IS SO STRONG! Ok I will shut up now...*Thinks* Oh yeah a dear review ask me (No name calling) if Mirai is suppose to be 50 but I though about that and you are right but since he lives in an A/U universe, his time goes slower than original one. That would make him around the regular Chibi Trunks age, plus he was 22 when he left DBZ for good. I hope that clear that out! Anyway Enjoy!   
  
"The Figure true purpose"  
By: Nyago  
  
The Figure just stood there looking at Trunks, sleeping Marron, Bura and Goten. There was a long silence until Trunks finally spoke,  
  
"What do you mean looking for us?" Trunks ask trying not to let Marron fall.  
"Yeah and why brother coming so far to look for us?" Goten said with a smirk.  
"Well I will answer this questions later right now I want to see how strong you Saiyan are on earth" the figure said, soon hit Goten from behind making him slide the cold floor.   
"Hey I wasn't expecting that!?" Goten yell getting up.  
"When there is a fight you don't expect anything" The Figure replied.  
"That's it!" Goten power up and turn super.  
'I never expected them to make it Super, this makes things more complicated' The figure though blocking all of Goten kicks and punches.  
Trunks was still holding Marron but looking at the way this mystery figure move.  
'He fights just like my dad does...' Trunks though.  
Goten kept on going but not a single Punch touch the figure making Goten piss. 'What is this alien made of? Mental or iron?!' Goten though as he continues to fight.  
Trunks laid down Marron and got ready to help Goten. The figure hit Goten hard making him hit the wall and crushing it behind him. Trunks took this moment and hit him from behind but no use, Trunks was throw off like Goten making him be next to his bleeding friend.   
  
The Figure just laughs "Is that the best you could do?" It asks.  
"Goten listen, We can take him off if we work together. Got it?" Trunks whisper to Goten.  
"Yeah I got it" Goten replied as Both Trunks and himself got ready to fight again.   
'This could get intestine' The figure though. Both Goten and Trunks head on with him, Trunks hit from Behind and Goten from the front. The battle took in the air, Crashing cars, and the streets while been throw down. Trunks along with Goten where getting tried, they haven't train in a while and this battle was taking too long. Goten finally hit it and Trunks did the same making it crash to the floor. "YEAH!" both yell happy.  
Both Trunks and Goten came down landing next to a car where Marron and Bura were hiding.  
"Is the dead?" Marron asks haft asleep.  
"No" Goten replied coldly but tired, Soon he felt but Bura catch him. Goten blush a little.  
"It is for catching me when I was dizzy" Bura blush and Goten smile.  
"Huh? Is there something going on between you both?" Trunks ask confused.  
"No" Both replied blushing deeply.  
"Hehhe" Marron giggles.  
  
"I guess I undestameted you Saiyan of earth" the figure got up slowly from the floor. "I guess Laughs and love makes you live on this planet. A regular Saiyan would have already destroy it by now" It said. "Now since I know I could trust you, I will tell you from where I am from and Why I am here." It replied and soon it took it's black hood of revealing a woman around her 30's. Long black hair, black eyes, and an original Saiyan armor.  
"WHAT?" Both Goten and Trunks yell.  
"You are a Saiyan Woman..." Bura gasp.  
"Yes, My name is Rein. I had been frosting for 1000 years ago." She replied.  
"But how are you alive?" Marron asks shock.  
"We Saiyan aren't like humans" she slapped back to Marron.  
"What do you want?" Trunks ask.  
"We Saiyan will die soon, if we don't reproduce we will die out" She said making Trunks and Goten blush while Bura was mentally distrust.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to say it that way..." The girl blush at her comment. "I heard they were Saiyan girls in this planet?" She asks.  
"Yes, my sister is one of them" Trunks answer for Bura.  
"Nice to meet you" She said.  
"ER...me too" Bura was nervous some how.  
"Listen can we talk some place else? or maybe tomorrow?" Trunks ask.  
"Yes, I could wait" Rein said.  
"Great" Trunks replied.  
Both Trunks and Goten took Marron and Bura while Rein was flying alone.  
It was a long way to C.C. building but the night was nice and cold. There was silence between them until Goten broke the silence between them.   
"Hey Trunks, I think that girl is nice looking and nice body don't you think?" Goten smirk.  
"Yeah bro. you are right!" Trunks replied but both Bura and Marron hit the pair of boys in the stomach.  
"OUCH!" they complain it.  
  
Soon both groups of saiyans (Expect for Marron, oh well *Sigh*) landed in the ground. Trunks enter first and saw everyone was sleeping, then Bura, Marron, Rein and Goten were close behind. Walking in the living room quietly.  
"I need to sleep, and I need a bed for that" Bura said and Marron quickly agree.   
"Yeah let's get some sleep and tomorrow we will talk ok?" Trunks said as he walk in darkest and hit a table making a glass fall to the floor making a little loud noise only a Saiyan could hear.  
"Way to go smart ass" Bura said hitting her brother in the back.  
"Hey shut up" He whispers and soon they heard a voice.  
"Hey who is down there?" Some one voice came from upstairs.  
"Oh it's you guys" M. Trunks replied until he saw an extra person and gasp.  
"YOU?!" M. Trunks said gasping for air, and the others look at him in a great shock.  
  
To be Continue...  
  
MUHAHAH I am so evil! hehehehe! Cliffhanger nice huh? Oh looks like Mirai knows her, I wonder how? Oh wait I am the one writing the story I should know...*Hits herself* hehheh Silly me...And what does she mean by the Saiyan will die soon? Don't they live until like Pan did 114 years old? O.o More surprises coming up! Please Review!! LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Till we meet again...Nyago 


	5. Focus on the future, the mystery of a dr...

Mary: MUHAHAHA I WILL START THIS FANFIC NOW!!  
  
Miss Myrhe: Mary you will scare people away...  
  
Mary: *Sweatdrop* I AM A CRAZY!!  
  
Mirai: We all knew that!  
  
Mary: HEY SHUT UP CUTY!!  
  
Miss Myrhe: *was about to talk when...*  
  
Mary: AND DON'T TALK!  
  
Miss Myrhe: But I am hungry...  
  
Mary: *falls anime style* Ok! I will cook HAPPY!!  
  
Mirai: YA!! She cooks good!!  
  
Miss Myrhe: Ok...*and follows our double team*  
  
Will Miss Myrhe Join Psycho Mary and Mirai? Will this author ever write her stupid fanfic?  
  
Mary: OF COURSE I WILL STUPID VEGGY!!  
  
Vegeta: SHUT UP WOMAN!  
  
Mary: heheheh Womanpower! ^__~  
  
Vegeta: *Stay's mad*  
  
Mary: WELL ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
"Focus on the future, the mystery of a dream"  
  
By: Nyago *Weird or cool title?* __  
  
"YOU?!" Mirai Trunks gasp as he saw the girl stand there looking into his deep and empty blue eyes.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you Mirai?" Bura ask her future brother who took there without moving an inch.  
  
"Um..."Goten was going to start talking but Trunks gave him the Don't-Brother-look so Goten kept quite.  
  
'She looks just like the girl in my dream but she got longer hair and her hair is black not red. Her eyes are different, the one in my dream was full of pain and sorrow.' Mirai though as he finally awoke from his trance.  
  
"Sorry I though I had seen you before" Mirai quickly apology's and walk up stairs quickly as well, leaving Bura, Goten, Trunks and Marron in a confuse stage.  
  
"Who was that? And why do you have a twin?" Rein asks looking at Trunks.  
  
"Oh that's Mirai Trunks, he came from the dark future that could have been mine but he change it all" Trunks replied shaking awake Goten and Bura.  
  
"I am AWAKE! Still I need a bed..." Bura was too tried to argued with her present brother, so she went up stairs and walk to her room closing the door behind her and falling asleep as soon as she made it to her bed.  
  
"I got to get home, since my niece is staying, Mirai is here plus we got this name girl and Marron so I will see you later Trunks!" Goten was about to fly out when Trunks grad his arm and said "Goten are you forgetting what kind of house and man you are talking too?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Yeah my best friend and your house C.C, Why?" Goten ask making Trunks fall anime style and get up with a Sweatdrop.  
  
"GOTEN! I AM TRUNKS BRIEF'S BIGGEST COMPANY ON EARTH, AND PLUS NOT TO SAY THE LEAST RICH?!" Trunks yell.  
  
"OK I forgot buddy...." Goten scratched his head making him look just like Goku. (CUTE)  
  
"Let's get the girls so room and then we will worry about us ok?" Trunks said to Goten who landed back down and walks inside again.  
  
"Marron you can you sleep next to Bura room is that ok with you?" Trunks ask Marron who was haft asleep.  
  
"Yeah sure" She simply replied walking upstairs to her room. Since of course like Pan she knew C.C allot plus her and Pan's sleep over so she knows where everything else is.  
  
Trunks saw Marron leave and turn around to face Rein who was calm and quite in a corner like Vegeta is.  
  
'She reminds me of so much like dad' Trunks though and saw Goten sleep on a wall standing up.  
  
"GOTEN!" Trunks yell a bit and woke him up making him all confused "What? Where? Who? Where is the fight? Huh?" Goten ask making again Trunks Sweatdrop.  
  
"Come on buddy you need to sleep" Trunks walk up stairs follow by haft asleep Goten and Rein close behind.  
  
On there way up stairs Rein notice a door open a saw a girl sleeping on a bed. 'What? What is she doing here?' Rein though. 'She dies 1,500 years ago along with Planet Vegeta. How could she possibly be alive?' Rein though as she enters Pan room and walk closer to her. Walking slowly she was next to Pan bed and took some hair out of her face looking to see if she was the one Rein though it would be. 'She looks like her but her Ki is different' Rein though and then soon Mirai enter the room looking at the scene before him.  
  
"What do you want?" Mira said Coldly for some reason he couldn't trust her now he knew more since he saw her trying to see Pan or kill her to say the least. But was he really that strong about her been evil or is it just a though he came up with?  
  
"Sorry she remind me of some one I knew long ago" Rein replied walking out the door but before she left she turn around and look at Mirai "You better watch out, or you mitt just get kill by the Full Moon affect. That's if you know it" She laugh a bit and walk down the walkway, making Mirai even more worry about this new guest.  
  
Next Morning came pretty quickly, Trunks woke up late and ran down stairs to see his Sister Bura, Goten next to her, his father Vegeta and Rein next to him while Bulma cook. 'That's weird where are Mirai and Pan?' Trunks though and sat down to eat. Bura gave him the Oh-you-are-in-trouble-look because Vegeta was mad that morning and from Trunks saiyan instincts he was going to die by his father today but went isn't Vegeta mad? Maybe if he got lucky his father was just in his usual mood.  
  
"Brat you and I in gravity room in 20 min!" Vegeta sat up and walk out of the chair leaving Bulma and the other confused specially Trunks. "I am going die aren't I?" Trunks ask Bura who was busy eating her breakfast slowly.  
  
"Well Brother, I got one thing to say. Can I have your CD Collection?" Bura smile making Trunks fall down the table.  
  
"Thanks allot sis" Trunks said as he got up and started to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"You are going to die? Trunks buddy can I have your car?" Goten said while eating also making Trunks fall down the floor once again. "You and my sister really must hate me?" Trunks walk out.  
  
"I never put it that way" Goten said and Bura smile.  
  
Rein kept on thinking why would Vegeta kill his own son? And why does he live with Humans? Something's are just not met to be answer until later on in life.  
  
Trunks walk up to the gravity room and saw his father warming up for Trunks Death today. He knew some thing he did made his father mad about and if he was luck he would live to tell about it.  
  
"Brat get your training clothes on" Vegeta said.  
  
(Mary: Stupid Veggy  
  
Vegeta: I HEARD THAT!  
  
Mary: Hhehehe)  
  
"What for dad?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Don't question me and do it!" Vegeta said yelling and Trunks ran to his room and change quickly making his way to the Gravity room once again.  
  
"Dad I got work to go to!" Trunks said as he tried defend himself.  
  
"Your Mother left for you, beside after this training you won't live to go to work ever again" Vegeta smirk and got in fighting position. Trunks try to breath but it was unless, Trunks got in position to fight as well and then without any warning Trunks hit him on the face making him hit the wall behind him. Trunks got up fast and got into position again this time he went to hit his father but nothing happen, Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You are getting to soft and weak. I heard it from that girl Rein" Vegeta said as he duck all of Trunks kicks and Punches.  
  
"What? Is she trying to kill me?" Trunks said angry.  
  
"No, she is trying to help you get stronger" Vegeta replied hitting Trunks again but this time in the stomach making Trunks fall on the floor holding his stomach. "Damn you... don't ....hav...e to.kill... me" Trunks breath hard.  
  
Vegeta laugh and walk around Trunks to the door. "Weak Who said I was going to kill my own son? Better get heal because we are not done yet" and with that Vegeta left the room with a little laugh.  
  
"Damn you..." Trunks said as he drag himself to the door and walk back to his room.  
  
Bura and Goten sat there talking to each other in the living room about good old stuff they use to do and now since they have gotten older they can't enjoy it any more.  
  
"So What's new in your life? Got a girlfriend?" Bura ask.  
  
"Well I found a job in a restaurant" Goten replied.  
  
"Always with food huh?" Bura laugh and Goten blush again.  
  
"Well right now I got no girlfriend, I am a little bit depress about when Pareu left me" Goten replied sadly.  
  
"Hey that happen 3 months ago get over it! Come on you can find some one better!" Bura cheer.  
  
"Thanks Bura-Chan" Goten answer making Bura deeply blush only Pan and some times her own dad call her that but Goten saying it was a huge surprise.  
  
"Why are you blushing for?" Goten ask as he got closer to Bura face.  
  
"No....Nothing!" She turned.  
  
"Then why?" Goten was an inch away from Bura. Lifting her chin up to meet his face then...It happen.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Pan said she walk inside the living room making Bura and Goten break apart quickly and looking like nothing happen. "Oh I am so Sorry!! Continue I will just go home by myself!" Pan replied and was ready to leave when Goten said "Don't worry I was just leaving anyway...." Goten said sadly hoped he had kiss Bura but it wasn't Pan fault. She save him from had been spotted by Vegeta, If he knew that he was kissing his daughter he would kill him and his family to pieces.  
  
"Let go!" Goten felt up.  
  
"Hey Bura-Chan tell Mirai Thank you! And that I love him for helping me get better, Also I will be back today in the afternoon. See ya!!" Pan yell and flew up to meet Goten and flew back home where her parents were probably worry even though she call them before she left. Still it was Gohan we are talking about, Paranoid was his middle name specially with his little princess.  
  
'Damn I was so close too!! but it is not Panny fault if my dad knew he would flit and kill poor Goten. Still....I can't help but wonder about how it would be like kissing him?' Bura only though and walk inside the house again closing the door behind her.  
  
Outside stood Rein looking high in the sky. 'The time will come, The full moon will come and there will be no stopping it' She though as the wind hit her body.  
  
To be continue....  
  
SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATED BUT....I had allot of homework to do and well...but that's the past now...Anyway Bura almost Kiss Goten?! and What does Rein say about the Full Moon? Is in it what the fanfic is call? DUH I wrote it! *Hits herself* Anyway Please Review! They are nice to have! 


	6. Vegeta Thoughs, Bulma Conclusion

Mary: OH MY GOD! Veggy got his own chapter!!  
  
Vegeta: You better woman, give me respect.  
  
Mary: Respect to you? Me?! LOL  
  
Vegeta: Hey not funny!!!  
  
Mary: Sorry Veggy head but I can't, it is against the law.  
  
Vegeta: To obey me? Who did the law?!  
  
Mary: The government.  
  
Vegeta: I will blast them all!!! *Leaves*  
  
Mary: hehehehe.....Well on with the fic!  
  
"Vegeta thoughts, Bulma conclusion"  
  
By: Nyago  
  
It had been 2 Day's after since Rein had come from space. Rein came closer to the briefs a little specially with Vegeta, but Mirai didn't trust her, not one bit. But you can't blame him, He had lived a living hell all his life. Bulma had her though of her own, While Bura and Trunks just got along fine with her. Goten came to visit more offend ever since *That night* that he and Bura had almost kiss. Trunks never ask why, Marron as well never brother to ask either. Vegeta was always usual training but today was a little different, he didn't train all he could do is think.  
  
(Mary: OMG VEGGY USE HIS BRAIN, GO VEGGY!  
  
Vegeta: QUITE WOMAN!)  
  
He was sitting in the kitchen counter thinking, but didn't hear his mate coming.  
  
"What's with you and the thinking? I am surprise you aren't training." Bulma said as she sat beside him.  
  
"Quite woman, I have my own though at times." Vegeta answer coldly to his wife.  
  
"Well what are you thinking about? Maybe I could help." Bulma ask.  
  
"You help? haha don't make me laugh. You humans wouldn't understand." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well you didn't marry or you so call it "Mate" me for nothing. I am not original human you know" Bulma said with a smirk on her face getting closer to him.  
  
"Yeah you are right for once" Vegeta answer. "You are one scary woman" He smirk.  
  
Bulma got mad and punch him on the shoulder. "That's mean!" She replied.  
  
"Too Bad" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well I didn't marry a stubborn man at all didn't I?" Bulma question him.  
  
Vegeta Smirk at this, and Suddenly kiss her. 'I don't believe this, Vegeta is kissing me?' Bulma though but soon were interrupted, 'You better believe it' Vegeta though back. Bulma must have forgotten about the bonding between her and the man she loves. They both stop kissing and look at each other eyes for a moment until Vegeta turn to face something else.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma ask him.  
  
"I have been thinking allot" Vegeta said.  
  
"About?" Bulma ask again.  
  
'Let's do this through thoughts, I have been thinking about Rein, The Brats, Kakarroto's brats and the Full moon' Vegeta though.  
  
'What for?' Bulma question.  
  
'When the full moon hits them, there will be no stopping them. The moon affects a saiyan that's why I am afraid that Kakarroto grandbrat and his other brat get to Bura and Trunks.' Vegeta turn to face Bulma again.  
  
'You mean they will mark each other? But Bura and Pan are way too young!' Bulma scream.  
  
'I know Woman, but once a saiyan see the full moon. There will be nothing that could stop them.' Vegeta Replied.  
  
'So all we have to do, is not the girls see the moon, right?' Bulma ask.  
  
'Wrong, Trunks can be an idiot at times. He has feelings for Pan, and same does Bura with Goten. Now Mirai Brat Trunks also has a crush on Pan' Vegeta said.  
  
'Oh my....What will happen if they get affected? I mean Trunks and Mirai Trunks?' Bulma questioned again.  
  
'They will do only one thing, fight for her and who ever kills the first one will win' Vegeta said coldly.  
  
'NO, MY CHILDREN!' Bulma yells.  
  
'Come down Woman, if you can make a room with a special protector they will be fine by the full moon' Vegeta replied touching Bulma on the shoulder.  
  
'Oh yes, I will make it!' Bulma gets up and walks out of the kitchen on her way there she ask Vegeta one more question. 'Vegeta why are you afraid of Rein then?' she ask him.  
  
'Because if no one cares for her, she will hate them all. She would attack them and even turn in an Ozome' (Is that How you spell it?) Vegeta replied back and Bulma nodded.  
  
Trunks was busy working on his office, Thank Dende that he was still alive after what his father did 2 days ago.  
  
Still Trunks had allot of Cuts but they heal quickly. 'Thank Dende I am haft Saiyan!' Trunks though to myself and sighed with relief.  
  
"Mr. Brief's there is some one here to see you sir" Trunks secretary said.  
  
"Let the person in" Trunks answer.  
  
Soon as he did Bura walk in his office. "What are you doing here? I though you had class to go to?" Trunks ask looking at his paper work.  
  
"Yeah, I do but it is noon and it is lunch time. So I came to ask you if you finally got a date for that meeting tonight?" Bura ask.  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot! Damn...." Trunks curse himself.  
  
"Well you could ask Marron?" Bura suggested.  
  
"I saw her Yesterday morning and by that time I still remember, She had a date with Uubu tonight." Trunks said.  
  
"Well Buddy, Brother of mine. Who are you taking? Why don't you call your Ex?" Bura suggested again.  
  
"Ex? Give me a break! No way too hair headed, I need some one smart, Beautiful, quite, and....I GOT IT!!" Trunks yell, Bura was in shock.  
  
"May I ask who?" Bura ask with a puppy face.  
  
"PAN!" Trunks yell her name.  
  
"What?! You are telling me that is Smart, Beautiful, and Quite?!" Bura though of something evil. "Do you love her?"  
  
"WHAT?! I never met it that way!" Trunks yell back. 'Idiot Trunks course you do!' Trunks though.  
  
"AWWW Cute my brother loves my best friend, and his best friend niece! CUTE!" Bura said with an evil glare.  
  
"SHUT UP! Don't you love her Uncle my little sweet sister of mine" Trunks replied is an evil glare as well.  
  
"Ok Fine I amid it! I do love Goten but I least don't try to hide it!" Bura answer nasty to her brother.  
  
"So? Just because I haven't told her what I feel about her doesn't mean anything! I will tell her someday but no right now. She is only 16" Trunks said.  
  
"Ok, yes I know she is too young but still. YOU BETTER TELL HER!" Bura said as she walk out of his office. "Just remember not to do it late or some one will win you" and with that she left.  
  
'Not to do it too late or some one will win me?? What does she mean by that?' Trunks though. 'Could Mirai have the same feelings for her as I do? Nah he had only know her for 2 days, but I felt attached to her went she was born so I could guess that for now' Trunks when back to his work.  
  
"Let me call Bura and ask her to tell her if she could" Trunks dial his sister number.  
  
"Hello Bura speaking." She answer.  
  
"Bura can you ask her if she could?" Trunks answer.  
  
"WHAT?! ME! Ok fine I will but you own me!" Bura hang up the phone.  
  
'Please Kami let her say yes' Trunks though.  
  
Back with Bura she walk inside the school and went to her last 10 min of lunch she had left, walking in the cafeteria and sitting next to Pan.  
  
"Where were you?" Pan ask, because she and her always sat in lunch together along with some of Bura friends and Pan friends.  
  
"Can I talk to you in private?" Bura ask getting up again.  
  
"Sure" Pan excuse herself from her friends and walk to the bathroom where Bura made sure no one was in.  
  
"Well, What did you want to talk to me about?" Pan ask.  
  
"Well, you see my stupid brother got this meeting tonight and well he doesn't have some one to go with and he ask me if I could ask you to come with him!" Bura said in one sentence.  
  
"Why me? Didn't he ask Marron?" Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he sort of did but she has a date with Uubu tonight and well he ask me to ask you" Bura replied uneasy.  
  
"Ok, but I don't have nothing to wear" Pan said.  
  
"Oh don't worry!! I could solve that! No problem!" Bura replied back dragging Pan out of the bathroom.  
  
Bura quickly after school took Pan to the best dress store in Japan. At least in her point of view, Pan tried many dresses but found none she like. Bura was just looking around Until Pan scream her name.  
  
"What?!" Bura ran to where Pan was.  
  
"Look!" Pan said as she saw a beautiful Red, and black dress. It was simple but beautiful, making you see all the curves on your body and Pan went to try it out. (I hate to describe clothes sorry!) While Pan try her new dress, Bura call her brother to tell him it was set for tonight meeting. "Hello Trunks, Yeah I got you, your date for tonight. Yes she is trying some dress. I though it was awesome, yes I know. Well duh Trunks! Oh hold up Pan is coming out now" Bura said as Pan walk outside, She was dress gorgeous, Curves show every where even if Pan was 16 but she had grown in the past 2 years. She look more Woman that Bura could be in any dress. She had forgotten she left her brother on the phone and finally notice and grad it. "Trunks I think you mitt want to change your date. Pan is way to beautiful for you dear brother of mine." Bura said but Trunks didn't understand a thing. Pan walk inside and change quickly. Bura insist on buying the dress for her, But pan refused.  
  
6:00 PM came quickly and Trunks was already Dress and ready to go, He waited for Pan to come down soon. So he kept on talking to Goten in the mean time. "So my niece is your date?!" Goten laugh and Trunks gave him a punch.  
  
"Hey! It is not funny! I am sure you would do it if it was Bura coming along!" Trunks said and Goten quickly shut up and look at him.  
  
"Hiya guys sorry to keep you 2 waiting! Trunks I would like to introduces you to Pan!" Bura said as she walk downstairs.  
  
"Bura it sounded like I have never met Panny! So cut it out!" Trunks said angry.  
  
"Oh trust me Trunks, you won't know what hit you" Bura said soon Pan came down stairs with her hair made into a bond, Her beautiful red and black dress along with Red shoes, and a little bit of make-up. Trunks was speechless and same was Goten, Bura was right she was way to Beautiful for Trunks. Pan blush as the double boys look at her up and down specially Trunks drooling at the beauty before him.  
  
To be continue....  
  
AHHHHH I HATE THIS CHAPPY So corny! *I hate Corny!* Well at least I am done with it! *Breaths next chappy is mucho better than this one I will try to post it today later on, so hang on to your pants. PLEASE DO keep them on, I don't want to see any! *Covers her eyes* Anyway please Review!!  
  
Till next time...Nyago! 


	7. Restaurant Problems? The Kiss?

AHHH I AM UPDATEDING SO SOON!! HAPPY HAPPY!! *Jumps in joy* I GOT 28 REVIEWS!! WOW....*Cry's* I have never gotten so many of them...*Cry's again* Thank you THANK YOU EVERYONE!! *Hugs and Kisses to all* Miss Mirhe THANK YOU!! Well on with the fic!!  
  
"Restaurant Problems? The Kiss?"  
  
By: Nyago *Weird Title neh? __*  
  
Trunks could have sore he had look at Pan at least 100 times, up and down, up and down, over and over again. He couldn't believe it, Pan a serious tomboy turn into a beautiful woman in a matter of min. but with Bura doing the job it probably took hours. Trunks couldn't help by smile, and look deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Trunks! YOU HAVE A DINNER TO GO TO!!" Bura yell hitting Trunks on the shoulder to wake him up from his daydream about Pan.  
  
"Hey! Sorry..." Trunks look at his sister for a min and quickly turn to Pan who was still blushing deeply. 'She should blush more often, she looks just like you want to keep her forever.' Trunks though were interrupted by Goten.  
  
"Sorry to wake up but you got a dinner to go to..." Goten said and got closer to Trunks ear. "Stop looking at her, if Gohan saw you looking at his little girl like that, you will be death in a couple of seconds." Goten whisper.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Trunks ask holding his hand out.  
  
"Yeah" Pan continue to blush and took Trunks hand, he had offer her and walk outside. He opens the door of the car for her close the door and ran to his side of the car, Slowly driving away. Until Bura and Goten could only see little lights, they both walk inside the house again.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Bura said as she jumps to the sofa and turn the TV On.  
  
"Yeah, hey where is Mirai, Rein, your dad and mom at?" Goten ask as he sat next to her and look at her.  
  
"Well mom finally took dad out for a dinner, Rein never is home at times. She always like to travel around the city especially at night, And Mirai is in Goku house doing some training. So I get the house all to myself." Bura smile.  
  
"Nice" Goten replied looking back at the TV screen.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" Bura ask.  
  
"I don't know...." Goten smile goofy.  
  
"Silly" Bura said and Goten blush again. 'He should blush more often!' Bura though.  
  
Both Demi-saiyan remained silent until Bura was about to speak but Goten shut her up right away. Deeply, making it Hot, passion, and sweet. After a couple of 2 min. they ran out of her and came up from some. Both lock each other eyes, not daring to make a move. Both smile and hugged each other none dare to speak and continue to watch TV.  
  
Trunks had finally arrived at the dinner palace, Soon as he and Pan step out of the car. Reporter were every where talking Pictures, asking Questions until security and the police came to get them away from the couple. Pan for some reason was nervous and Trunks could sense this within her. "What's wrong?" He asks look down her and she looms up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, it is just I have never been in such a rich place, and all this people is making me nervous." Pan replied.  
  
"Didn't you have reporters when Satan was around?" Trunks ask.  
  
"No, I was never with him at that time" Pan answer walking in and looking at a young man on the main entrance.  
  
"Ah Mister Brief's they have been expecting you" He said with a soft voice looking at Pan. "Please follow me" He said as Trunks and Pan follow to a huge table where Trunks meeting was been held. The man left quickly, leaving Shock Pan and Trunks to walk more to the table.  
  
"Ah Mr. Brief's! So good to see you!" A man around his 50's replied looking over at Pan. "Oh Trunks I didn't know you were Married? How are you Mrs. Brief's" He said kissing Pan hand making her blush.  
  
"No I am not marry with her yet, but don't worry it will happen soon!" Trunks replied with a smile sitting down.  
  
'Did Trunks just say not marry with me yet? WHAT?! Trunks....I...' Pan though were interrupted by the man.  
  
"So beautiful your name Miss?" He asks.  
  
"Son Pan sir" She replied sweetie.  
  
"Ah Son Pan, Mr. Burton. I am one of Trunks Mother good old friend. Trunks not only you the richest guy in the world but you got the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" He replied making Pan blush even worst.  
  
The night when well, for like an hour or so. Until some one Trunks had always hated came to ruin his night.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Trunks" A young man around his 20 came with jet-black hair, Brown eyes, Tall and behind him where 2 man tall white men. "What a surprise to see you here Trunks! Oh and it looks like we finally got a girlfriend?" He laughs. "Well she could never be as beautiful as my Andrea." he said still laughing and a woman around 20's appear behind. With a red dress, red bloody lips, Tall, Blond, and Blue eyes beauty she did have.  
  
"Mind your own business will you Andrew." Trunks gave him a death glare.  
  
"Oh I am so scared" Andrew laugh, Pan was already getting annoyed by this and stand up from her chair.  
  
"Will you be please just leave" Pan said looking down at her feet. (You know those parts when an anime character has no eyes and looks really spooky? Well that's how Pan looks right about now)  
  
Andrew laugh and same with his girlfriend or wife? "Ha don't make me laugh. Trunks you got a woman to do your job for you now?" He laugh again this time Trunks got out of his chair but Pan sat him down again. Trunks look worry not for him but for what she was about to do. "Quite or else" Pan said quietly.  
  
"Or else what?" he answer, Pan grad him by the collar of his neck and threw him across the room making everyone look at the scene before them. Andrew hit a wall pretty badly but he wasn't kill, Pan grad Trunks arm and walk out of the Restaurant  
  
Trunks didn't say a word to Pan as he kept on driving her home. Soon they were there, and Pan's parents where asleep. Pan walk outs of the car and ran inside but before she could close the door Trunks catch her arm and hug her. "I am sorry about tonight, I just couldn't control myself" Pan apologies crying on his chest.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I could have done worst if you didn't do it beside that guy had wrong right to insult you like that anyway!" Trunks let her tears dry on his suit. Pan laughs and backs away a little from him looking into his deep blue eyes. "Thank you" He said. "Your welcome" She replied, Pan was about to walk in when all of the sudden Trunks kiss her on the lips. It was short, sweet and soft. Pan was too shock to kiss back, she just kept on looking at him. Trunks left bad for doing that and ran to his car leaving Pan shock at her front door.  
  
Trunks continue to drive in silent until he made it home. As soon as he walk in he saw the TV on and Goten along with his sister sleeping together. Trunks couldn't think, he ran to his room and lock the door. Open the window and look outside letting the fresh cool air enter his room. Trunks felt to his roof top and look up to the stars, he couldn't help but put his hand in his lips, feeling again that kiss he share with her for a min. Trunks didn't sense but Rein was looking at him, and she look amused by this. "Kiss her?" She said making Trunks now sense her and turning around to see her on the air looking up.  
  
"How did you know?" Trunks said shock.  
  
"There are things you don't know about me Trunks, but in time you will" She replied back, This made Trunks shiver.  
  
"But you better be careful, if you want her by the Full moon as your mate you better do it before your other self makes a move first." And with that she left him to think. 'What is she talking about? What does he mean about Mirai? I know about that saiyan bond but it can't possibly affect me. I am just haft saiyan, and beside Mirai couldn't love Pan could he?' Trunks though.  
  
But little did he know that Rein was still watching him from the night. 'You better think quickly, they are coming and if you don't mark her. They will....' Rein though looking at the 1 more day moon before complete.  
  
To be Continue...  
  
OOOOH! We got something going on finally!! Trunks and Mirai Trunks both love Pan?! And What's Rein talking about they will mark her? Finally Goten and Bura kiss, but will he survive when Vegeta find out? You have to wait until the next chapter to find out.  
  
Till next time....Nyago 


	8. (Author Note)

Some Annoynomus Wrote me something mean It said that I had allot of Grammar mistakes and it would be better if it was more exciting. But you know what? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT DO IT YOURSELF! *Breaths again* Sorry I can be a nasty person to deal with. I hate it went people say that and don't leave their names "COWARDS" If you are so correcting my fanfic why don't you face me? Even if you don't got an author name in FF.net you could still leave your dumn E-mail!! Anyway People's sorry I haven't updated in a while but after this lovelly review I don't think I will write anymore...I feel soo sick of stupid people If I were to hate something I would face it! COWARDS!! COME A FACE ME!! I may not be the best author but at least I am not the worst! I like to read what people think but this is unreal! I don't care if you flame me as long as you leave me your name or e-mail! I CALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO LEAVE NOTHING COWARDS! FACE ME!! COME ON!! I AM READY FOR A FIGHT!  
Mirai: Nyago can get pretty mad and ugly!   
Nyago: YOU DAMN RIGHT I AM!! GRRR!! COWARDS!  
Anyway I mitt stop this fic, It depends if you reviewers want me to continue it is up to you...Anyway Laters  
  
Till next time....Nyago *Mood: Still pretty mad* 


	9. Shadow Love

Mary: Thank you all for you lovely REVIEWS! I will continue it!  
  
Mirai: YA!  
  
Mary: Quite Cuty!  
  
Mirai: Ok....  
  
Mary: Anyway THANK YOU ALL!! *Hugs and Kisses*  
  
Mirai: ^__^  
  
Mary: Yup I am happy again! Thanks to you guys!  
  
Mirai: ^__^ Arigato!  
  
Mary: Well on with the fic! Ja-ne! ^__~  
  
"Shadow of Love"  
  
By: Nyago  
  
Pan couldn't stop thinking, That kiss really made her think allot. Trunks love her? He kiss her? What had he done to her! She was too shock to think when he had kissed her. But what's done is done.  
  
"Pan Honey? Are you coming to dinner with me and your dad?" Videl yell from downstairs. Pan wouldn't eat in front of them, She was too shame not telling her Dad nor calling Trunks since then. But then again, Trunks haven't call her either nor Bura. She began to worry 'Well I must face my parents someday' Pan though as she walk out of her room and walk down stairs slowly looking around.  
  
"Are you going to join us?" Gohan said as he look at his only daughter.  
  
"Yes..." She whisper only a Saiyan could hear.  
  
Gohan nodded Pan, Videl and Gohan walk to the dinner table. Videl walk to the kitchen to pick up the food. Gohan look at Pan as she look down at herself in shame.  
  
"Pan, If there anything wrong you can always tell me." Gohan said.  
  
"Thanks dad" Pan said as she smile a bit. It was quite for a moment until Pan spoke again. "Um...dad promise me you won't get mad or anything" Pan said.  
  
"Ok sure, what is it?" Gohan smile.  
  
"Well you see I have been allot in Bura house since last week and well things change. You see I am love with Bura Brothers, Mirai Trunks and Trunks" Pan couldn't believe she said that to her own father, but to her weird part is that Gohan smile at her.  
  
~I think I lost my hope,  
  
But I am so in love with him  
  
I can't hide forever.~  
  
"It is all right if you do feel love for them, You are growing up my little girl" Gohan walk up to his daughter and hug her.  
  
"Daddy, I was afraid you would hurt me or them. Maybe not letting me see them again" Pan cry in his chest.  
  
"Why would I do that? You are growing up Pan, you know how to act with your feelings. I understand your pain" Gohan hold her tight and stroke her black hair.  
  
~I must tell the world I love him  
  
Even though my dad doesn't agree.  
  
I will face the world with courage and streng.  
  
I will show the world I am in love with him.~  
  
"I love you daddy, and Thank you...."Pan whisper. "I am glad you understand me" Pan stop crying.  
  
"Hey don't worry I will always be there for you, you are my little girl." Gohan look into her eyes and kiss her on her cheek. "You will always be my little girl" Gohan whisper. Pan continue to hug him not caring to eat now.  
  
~Why must I love both of him?  
  
Is it a cruse?  
  
Do I love him for sure?  
  
I need to know what my heart feels.  
  
I need to feel that passion  
  
My heart is racing, the more I run the hotter it gets.  
  
I need to tell him I do love him  
  
I will not run away!~  
  
Videl cry her heart out, she didn't believe it. Her daughter and husband look just like the way they should. Daughter to Father hug. 'I am so happy for them, My little girl finally is growing up' Videl though, her eyes all watery from her crying.  
  
Videl kept on watching while Gohan still was holding his little girl in his arms.  
  
In the brief's household Trunks, Bura, Bulma, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks and Rein ate dinner quietly. None had dared to speak not even Rein, nor even Vegeta! They all sat there and ate quietly, each and everyone with their own thoughts. Bura couldn't take it either could Trunks, both got up from their chair and walk out of the dinning room.  
  
Bulma knew something was bugging them because even Mirai left as well. Bulma decide to check on them and walk out as well, leaving Vegeta and Rein sit alone.  
  
"So, are you ever going to tell me who you are? And what are you doing here?" Vegeta said as he took a bite of his food.  
  
"You know some one is coming, I know you can sense as well as Kakarotto" she replied.  
  
"Who are they and what do they want?" Vegeta ask.  
  
"The name of the race is call Chukyo (Weird neh?) They hated saiyans even today. They are powerful, I have never sense so much power from anyone." She said and Vegeta just smirk.  
  
"What are you happy about? I just told you they have come to kill you and you smirk at me?" Rein look at Vegeta confused.  
  
"You don't know the haft of what the Saiyan-jin on earth can do, Wait until they get here. You will see real fireworks" Vegeta got up and started to walk out but before he did just that, he look back at Rein who was still confused over all of what he had said.  
  
"Tell me one more thing, Are they after Pan and Bura? Or just Pan? and why?" Vegeta said in his usual tone.  
  
"Pan is a strong warrior for been a girl living on earth and only been 1/4 Saiyan. The reason they want her is because she isn't strong to fight them nor will her children if they are born without a Saiyan mate like your son" She look at Vegeta still.  
  
"You are saying they don't want our race gone but they want our race weak and Pan is the person to do that?" Vegeta smirk bigger this time. "Idiot....My son and my other future son will never allow it." He replied.  
  
"I prefer her to be mark by now, and than later. Try to talk to your son and tell him about marking her, The sooner you do it the better!" She said as she walk right pass Vegeta, who never took his eyes off her until she disappeared in the shadows.  
  
'I should talk to both of them...' Vegeta though walking in the black hallway.  
  
Midnight came quickly, everyone was asleep, expect Pan who was wide-awake. 'Damn...I told my dad so now why can't I sleep?' Pan cruse herself. 'I need to see Trunks...and Mirai....I got to fix this love problem I keep having about them...' Pan try to drift to sleep, 20 min later she finally got to sleep.  
  
Rein saw the Full moon. "They are here" She whisper as the wind blow her long black hair.  
  
Earth felt it as well, the wind move after, the stars were gone, the night was cold, and the full moon was finally complete.  
  
Trunks felt a huge power level, same did Mirai Trunks, Bura, Vegeta, Goku, Pan, Gohan, Goku, and Goten. All of them woke up and walk outside in pajamas or no shirt at all for the men *Drools* What's going on?" Bura said as she walk to her father and saw a huge black ship in the sky.  
  
Back in Goku house, he and Goten got ready to go to Bulma house. "Goku, Goten please be careful!" Chi Chi cry. It had been a while since an enemy a finally come to earth.  
  
"Hey don't worry Chi Chi will be back" Goku replied hugging his wife.  
  
"Yeah mom, Promise!" Goten said. Goku put two fingers in his forehead and Goten grad along as both Saiyan and demi-saiyan disappeared.  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma ask as she saw Vegeta, Mirai, Trunks, and Bura outside looking up in the sky.  
  
"Woman get in the house now?!" Vegeta yell but Bulma didn't listen.  
  
At that time Goku and Goten show up, "Hey guys!" Goku said with a Son smirk.  
  
"Goten!!!" Bura yell and ran to Goten, throwing herself to him to catch.  
  
"I am happy to see you too Bura-Chan!" Goten replied looking into her eyes. He could tell Vegeta was mad and now he knew he was going to die.  
  
"We talk later Brat's!" Vegeta said as he saw Gohan, Videl and Pan landing in front of the Brief front yard.  
  
"Well any one care to inform us?" Gohan said as he saw the group of Saiyans. "Piccolo, Dende, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chaouz, Master Roshi, Marron, and 18 are in kami's island." Gohan said.  
  
"Then let's get moving then?" Goten said as he still had Bura in his arms.  
  
"There is no way out of this..." a shadow voice came front behind.  
  
"What do you mean? And what do you want?" Pan said angry.  
  
"There is no hope for none of us, expect you Pan" Rein said.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Pan said shock.  
  
"Time is taking it's place, Soon as the ship is complete on earth atmosphere they will come" Rein said. "Mark her now!!" Rein yell at Trunks and Mirai.  
  
"What?!" Both Trunks said shock.  
  
"Do as she tell you!" Vegeta yell as well.  
  
Both Trunks look at Pan, still confuse on what's going on. Pan was speechless. "My daughter doesn't feel like been mark right now!" Gohan said angry.  
  
"Well then she will die as well..." Rein said.  
  
"Can we please talk about this some other time and get out of here!!!" Bura scream as she force Goten to flit her up and fly to Kami's house.  
  
All Saiyan flew there, Vegeta grad Bulma, Goku when to look for Chi Chi, Goten grad Bura, Gohan grad haft asleep Videl, and Pan, Trunks, Mirai and Rein flew alone not taking their eyes of each other.  
  
FINALLY CHAPPY 8!! Oh boy....I am going nuts again! Finally going to get allot of Fighting scene and romance and lemon, and cute stuff, and did I say Lemon yet? hehehe Anyway Next chappy will be Monday! Ja-ne!  
  
Till Next time...Nyago! 


	10. Mirai or Chibi, That is the Question?

Mirai Pan Warrior can't wait until Chappy 15 so I will updated quicker than before! Mirai Pan is you are reading this, I am only updating because of you!!! You should thank her for AIM me, telling me to updated or else....*shivers* Ok Fine I will get back to my little corner and think! Hope you all Enjoy Chappy 9. As much as I like to write it. Ok Let me get back to my little dark corner...hehee...  
  
"Mirai or Chibi, That is the question."  
By: Nyago (hhehehe Love this Chappy ^__^)  
  
All the Saiyan-jin made it to Kami's Lookout. They all landing one by one and ran inside to meet Krillin, Marron, Uubu, 18, Roshi, and Yamcha.   
"Ok so what's going on?" Bura said as she let go of Goten.  
"Yeah" Goten replied.  
"This new enemy has come to get our lives, I have a feeling we won't be able to stop it" Roshi said.  
"This enemy is after Pan and Pan only. If they do get her and she is mark, they won't take her. But if Pan isn't mark by tonight they will come and take her." Rein appears from the shadows.  
"Pan..." Both Trunks whisper. Pan look at both Trunks with a concert look on her face. She didn't know what to think she didn't know what to do. She felt use and ashamed, She loves both but only one can be hers.  
"I..." Pan started but couldn't get the words out of her mouth.  
"Pan, can we talk about this some place else?" Bura said as she drag both her brothers, Goten, and Pan into a small room in Kame's house also followed by Uubu and Marron.   
"Should we really let them decide?" Videl ask.  
"They are young adults, they will know what to do." Goku answered.  
  
  
Inside the small room, where Bura, Goten, Pan, Mirai, Chibi, Marron, and Uubu. All are looking at each other not knowing what to do. Until Marron started to talk,  
"Listen I don't know what's going on here but...from the look of this, we have to solve it tonight and it is already 2:00 AM." Marron said.  
"Yeah what are you going to do?" Uubu questioned.  
"I don't know..." Pan sighed.  
"AHHH I hate this!! ENEMY'S CAN REALLY RUIN A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE ME! DENDE DO I HATE THEM!!" Bura yell and everyone look.  
"Bura calm down, I know enemy's can kill your beauty but you must calm down for me. Please??" Goten gave her the puppy's eyes.  
"WHAT?! Goten you think my sister is Beautiful?!" Trunks laugh so hard left to the floor laughing.  
"NOT FUNNY TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF'S!" Bura kick him on the side.  
Trunks continue to laugh soon after Pan joins in. "PAN YOU TOO?!" Bura was shock.  
"I am sorry!! LOL It just Trunks looks so funny! He is turning like a tomato! LOL" Pan laugh hard as well.  
"Hehehe it is funny, are you too!" Bura laugh soon after Mirai, Marron and Uubu join. Goten just didn't get it.  
"What's so funny?" Goten ask and everyone look at him with a sweatdrop.  
"Goten, Bro. don't you find it funny?" Trunks ask.  
"No, you made fun of Bura what's so funny about that?" Goten ask again. The room was dead silence for a min, then everyone started to laugh even harder than before and Goten still look confused. "What?" Was all he ask.  
  
Vegeta along with the rest of the group outside where hearing the last inside, Everyone smile at each other even Vegeta smile a bit.   
"Guess they are having fun?" Chi Chi said.  
"Yeah that's the way they should be. They are still young kids, they have no idea about Married yet. Maybe Trunks, Mirai and Goten since they are older but, the rest of the others are still young." Bulma said. This made everyone think and look down at him or herself.  
  
Everyone stop laughing, Bura, Marron, and Trunks where in the floor. Uubu and Mirai where in the side of the wall, Pan was in the corner *Does this reminded you of something Mirai Pan? MUHAHAHHAA Sorry* and Goten was still looking confuse as he was before.   
"I miss the good old days back when we were 14 and 15. How can some one life change so much in 2 years?" Bura ask and Trunks, Pan, and Goten nodded.  
"I guess People change..." Trunks said.  
"I never really had fun, as you call it. In my world there was only pain and crying" Mirai said sadly.  
"Hey don't worry, We are here for you Mirai" Pan said as she went to hug him.  
"Yeah" Marron replied also going for a hug.  
"Thanks" Mirai replied.  
"Hey no fair!" Both Trunks and Uubu said together and Bura finally understood Goten laugh. Pan and Marron giggle while Mirai sighed.  
"Well I guess I do make my own choices" Pan said.  
"Yeah" Bura replied.  
"I just don't want our relationship to change, I mean I don't want you guys to hate each other." Pan couldn't think of any words to come out.  
"It is ok Pan, Whatever you choice I will respect" Trunks said.  
"Yeah same here" Mirai said. Pan hated to choose, why have they falling in love with some one so plain like Pan? like Trunks said back in the restaurant? Or was she as beautiful as Mirai told her before?   
  
~~Flashback to Mirai~~  
  
"Hey you are awake" Mirai walk in handing plates of food to her.  
"How long was I out?" Pan ask as she sat haft way.  
"5 hours" Mirai replied.  
"Damn" Pan replied.  
"Listen I am sorry for hitting you, I never met to..." Mirai was cut out by Pan finger in his lips.  
"I told you before I have gotten worst. Vegeta and my grandpa Goku beat me up worst, Trust me" Pan smile and lift his head to meet hers.  
"I shouldn't say this because I know the past self got something for you" Mirai started to say.  
"We are just friends" Pan said sadly.  
"Just friends? It looks like something more to me. But anyway that's not the point, I think you are beautiful Pan. I am not saying this because I am been nice, No I said nothing but the true! You are beautiful" Mirai said as he got up and walk out of the room but just before he left and said, "Just make sure you don't take the wrong man" and with that he left. Pan was shock at the last 2 words he had said "Wrong man?" What did he mean by that?  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
"I just can't...." Pan was cut off by Gohan entering the room.  
"Have you guys decide yet?" Videl said behind worry Gohan.  
"No" Bura said.  
"Don't take your time, just choose. What's so hard about that?" Rein said.  
"Listen you!" Marron stood up.  
"Marron" Pan whisper she gave her the sit down glare. "Do you know what it means to choose some you love?" Pan questioned Rein who didn't seen to care.   
"It is not my fault you love them both" Rein blurred out making Trunks and Mirai more shock than before.  
"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!!" Pan was cut off by Gohan hand in her shoulder.  
"Pan you need to rest honey...Let's do this tomorrow" Gohan said.  
"Daddy..." Pan said softly.  
"We got no time! Tonight or else!!" Rein said mad.  
"Why do you care what happens to Pan?" Gohan yell.  
"I care because she is our last hope with her unborn children!" Rein yell.  
"What??!" Everyone gasp.  
Rein sighed. "Ok I guess it was time for you guys to know, I am not what you think I am, my name isn't Rein. My name is....  
  
To be a cliffhanger....(MUHHAHAHAHA)  
  
Oh what's going to happen! I can't wait Either Must updated soon, Hehee Cliffhangers I know they are evil but hehehehe Oh well live with it! MUHAHAHAH Sorry anyway Leave your lovely reviews and I will updated! Ja-ne!  
  
Till Next time...Nyago! 


	11. Rein Secret

I must updated quickly or people will either kill, Which isn't bad. But worst of all they.... They...THEY TOLD ME THEY WOULD TAKE MIRAI AWAY FROM ME! *Cry's* Ok fine...Here is your chappy you guys are looking forward too, Anyway the More reviews the more Updates! Oh Gomen Queen Veggy for taking your name. Gomen... Ja-ne!  
  
"Rein secret"  
By: Nyago  
  
"My name is Spehia, I not a saiyan like you originally though I was." She said.  
  
There was a long silence until she spoke again.  
"I have come from a planet name Frelian, I was made and program to come to earth and warn the Saiyans about the upcoming threat that has already arrived on Earth." Spehia said calmly. "I am not a original saiyan," She said.  
  
"Then, what are you?" Trunks ask.  
  
"I am a haft android and haft Saiyan" She replied looking at our confuse Trunks.  
"Haft a saiyan? Is that even possible?" Bulma ask.  
  
"Yes, you see the planet where I came from and created was full of scientist who love nothing more but to created. One day their lives of science change forever...  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"Mr. Lean! We have consider your idea of science but sending a UN-use Android to the future is upsurge" One of the man in the room spoke.  
  
"Yes, I know you all think my idea's are wrong but this android is not just a machine but a saiyan blood as well. Many planets have already been destroy by this race, We have also collected blood from the ones that die and I have created the perfect machine. She will do us nothing but good" Lean replied to the angry mad who sat behind him, front of him and next to him.  
  
"Very well sent your android in his mission, but if it fails you will pay the price" And with that all the men walk out of the room leaving Lean to sigh. Walking to his most perfect creation and speaking to it.  
  
"You will not fail me, would you?" Lean spoke as it could heard him. Lean sighed once again and walks out of the room turning off the lights behind him. Leaving Spehia to think for her own.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"So you where sent to help us?" Krillin ask.  
  
"Yes and no. You see I have the power to see the future as well as the past, my vision show many things but one surprise me even more" Spehia replied.  
  
"What did you see?" Bura ask with excitement.  
  
"I saw 2 children, 2 children of the future. They had great power to kill any one, I see them fight for a woman but I can't see her very clearly." She said.  
  
'Just like my dream' Mirai though looking down.  
"You see this things that come to get Pan, know and see the future as well. I was sent here to help you not for your race to die out. This children may hold the power to over kill them." Spehia said.  
  
"Kill them? I could kill them myself!" Vegeta yell.  
  
"You won't be able to kill them, for you see even if you and Goku are super Saiyan and level 4 you won't do any good. You need mental and physic powers, the children hold such a thing" She replied calmly looking at Vegeta with a concern look.  
  
"But why do you think Pan has them? If you said the lady in your vision wasn't clear enough?" Trunks ask.  
"Good Question, but again you are mistaken me again. I may not be able to see her clearly but her power level is clear enough to be sense." She answered with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Are you sure is Pan?" Marron asks.  
  
"Yes" She replied.  
  
"Well then, I guess we have to let her decide what to do next huh?" Videl ask and the group nodded.  
  
Pan sat there and look down at herself. 'What am I going to do? I shouldn't be the one! I want this to end; I don't want to decide. I don't want to hurt either Trunks, I don't want to do anything!' Pan yell in her mind.  
'I just...I just want to be a normal teenager' Pan said to herself mentally and then a little loud. "I just want to be a normal teenager" She whispers.  
  
"What honey?" Videl ask but Gohan already knew because of his Saiyan ears.  
"I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGER! CAN'T ANY ONE UNDERSTAND THAT!" Pan cries and left the room locking the door behind her. No one was shock, not even her mother. She knew Pan hated to the responsibility for something so serious.  
  
Pan cries for min. and held back her tears. 'I know I wanted to be treated as an adult, I know I wanted them to know my opinion but this is too much. I mean how many girls do you see everything knowing their future? Knowing that they have to save the world by their own children they don't even know.' Pan didn't cry any more.  
'Fine if they really need to save the future, I guess it was time for me to save it. I guess I know now how dad and grandpa felt when they did, expect the part of getting pregnant' Pan sweatdrop at her last 2 words and giggle until she was heard.   
  
"Sounds like she made her mind then" Videl smiled.  
  
"Let us hope which one will be" Gohan replied hugging his wife. Goku walk to the door to find it unlock, slowly walking in he made his way.   
  
"Hey Panny" Goku said as he walk in.  
  
"Hey grandpa" Pan replied smiling at him. He shut the door and sat in the bed.  
  
"Made up your mind yet?" Goku ask.  
  
"A little, Grandpa can I ask you something?" Pan asks.  
  
"Sure" He replied with his goofy smile.  
  
"Where you in love with Grandma when she marry her? I met to say did you love some one else?" Pan asks biting her lower lip.  
  
"No" Goku simply replied. "But Panny, I know this is hard since I could sense your saiyan sense you are in love with both. Listen to your heart, listen to who you really know, love ever since we were together, help you, heal you, and made you cry in his shoulder." Goku was trying to give clue to let her pick her own present Trunks but Pan also knew from the time she spent with Bura, that Mirai also help allot even if he was just here 4 days ago.  
  
"I guess, I really do have to choose? Well then let's go tell them," Pan said and on her way to the group finally she face them.   
  
"Minna this is hard for me to decide but, you all must know how I feel right now. Trunks and Mirai I love you both but..." Pan couldn't think of anything to say until she though deeply again and came back to reality.  
"I choose.... I choose..."  
  
To be another cliffhanger (Well sort of)  
  
I am sorry if it is short but I want Votes people! Who is it going to be Mirai or Trunks? But don't worry if either you pick they will end up happy anyway...*But then again...* hehehe I know I am evil but oh well! VOTE PEOPLE! I will wait until you are done! Ja-ne!  
  
Next updated will decide with your vote!  
Till next time...Nyago! 


	12. The Decision

The Final Votes are in! *Mary opens the envelope* OMG I can't say it...It is way too much.... Oh I know you guys are going to kill me but...On with the Fic,  
  
"The Decision"  
By: Nyago  
  
"Watashi....Watashi..." (If you guys don't know Japanese this means "I" Ok?) Pan couldn't choose but she had to, the world depends on it. She need that choice now, "Watashi?!" She yells louder than before.   
  
"Pan?" Videl said with a soft voice looking at her daughter choose the faith of the Earth and husband.   
(Mary:I wonder why Pan gets to keep them both? I want them too!!  
Mirai: Mary the story! We can have lemon later!  
Mary: YA!! Ok back to the Fic)  
  
"Watashi...I want ..." Before she could finish Vegeta yell to everyone.  
  
"GET DOWN NOW!! SAIYAN PROTECT YOUR MATES!" Vegeta yell and everyone did as told to do so. Gohan grad Videl, Vegeta grad Bulma, Goten grad Bura, Uubu grad Marron, Goku grad Chi Chi, and Krillin grad 18. Before Mirai or Trunks made it to Pan the house was blow up.   
  
Everyone yell as the house felt into of them, smoke clear the surrounding area.  
"Is everyone ok?" Bulma ask having Vegeta into of her.  
  
"Woman you are a pain in the butt" Vegeta said that made Bulma smirk.  
  
"I am your pain alright" Bulma replied by kissing him.  
  
"Yuck please do that some place else!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Yeah" Bura replied as well.  
  
"Well you guys are going to go throughout the same thing when you are married and have kids" Chi Chi answered to the young adults.  
  
"Yeah, let them think if it is gross or not?" Krillin said.  
  
The young adults knew this is a battle they will never win and decided to give up.  
"Pan?" Goku said looking around.  
  
"Pan!!" Trunks yell.  
  
"LOOK!" Bura yell as she saw Mirai trying to free Pan from something.  
  
Pan fires a Ki blast and didn't work. "AHH LET GO OFF ME!!" Pan yells as the machine lift her up into the air.  
Vegeta along with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Mirai and Trunks fired Ki blast and energy balls. Nothing work, "What?!" Goku said shock.  
  
"It looks like it absorbs Energy" Vegeta replied.   
  
"You are correct" Spehia said as she walks to the shock group.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOST TO DO!!?" Both Bura and Marron yelled.  
  
"Nothing, it only wants Pan" Spehia said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF IT WANTS PAN OR NOT! I AM NOT LETTING IT TAKE HER!!" Mirai yell and power up to a SSJ1 form and flew up to meet Pan.  
  
"HEY WAIT!" Trunks yell after him, powering up as well.   
  
"BRO!!" Goten yell.  
  
"TRUNKS! MIRAI!" Bulma yell as she cried and Vegeta grading her hand.  
  
Mirai along with Trunks flew up and each one grad one of Pan arms. Mirai had the left and Trunks had the right. Both pulling her, since now Energy blast or Ki balls wouldn't do the trick.  
  
"Pan!" Mirai said softly as he pulls her arm.  
  
"Panny" Trunks said as he pulls her other arm. Pan started to cry as she saw the scene before her. Trunks and Mirai notice this and ask her, "What's wrong?" Both ask at the same time.  
  
"You...I want nothing to do with this...I want you both to be happy, I want both of you to stop loving me. I am just hurting you." Pan finally cried, her cheeks turn all red and tears flow down her face as she saw Mirai and Trunks looking at her.  
  
"Pan..." Mirai whisper.  
  
"I want you to let go off me...I want you both to continue on leaving without me... Fight with everything you guys got, I want you to promise me you will fight for Earth and not me" Pan said.  
  
"Pan...I can't do that" Mirai replied as Pan tears became worst.   
  
"PROMISE!!!" Pan yells making Mirai shock.  
  
"I promise..." Trunks finally spoke. Mirai was shock, how can his past self be so cruel and mean.  
  
"Trunks-kun..." Pan whisper.   
  
Only Pan was allowed to call him that, Pan turn to face Mirai and look into his eyes. Mirai could only look guilty.  
  
"Do it..." Trunks said low not bothering to look at Pan.   
  
"I CAN'T!" Mirai yell.  
  
"Just do it!" Trunks said as he faces Mirai. Mirai couldn't do it, he couldn't. Before he even had time to say it, a strong powerful wind pushes Mirai and Trunks down making them both let go of Pan.   
  
Pan yells as the ship got closer to her, "You guys will always be in my heart..." Pan yell as she enter the ship.  
  
"PAN!!" Both Trunks yell and flew up to catch her but it was too late, Pan was inside the ship and there seen to be no way in it. Angry Mirai grad Trunks by his neck collar. "WHY, WHY CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF!" Mirai finally yell.   
  
"Because..." Trunks whisper. "That's how Pan is..." Trunks said as only one eye can be seen and looking down at the ocean. Mirai was shock, he didn't known what to think.  
  
"Pan is just the way she is, I known her all my life and Pan just hates to be protected. It sounded selfish but that just what Pan wanted, I do anything to respect her" Trunks whisper and Mirai let go of his collar.  
  
"I understand....Now..." Mirai said as he looks down at himself. Both he and his other self landed.  
The Group of Saiyan and humans waited for their arrival.  
  
"Well!?" Bulma finally yell as she walks to her sons.  
  
"I promise her" Trunks coughed out.  
  
"Promise what?" Bulma said confused, Both Trunks and Mirai remained silent. The group never said a word as Goten hug Bura, Marron was sitting in Uubu lad, Goku was holding Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl look at each other, and 18 with Krillin look around Kami's house with the others. Spehia felt something was coming she kept on looking around.  
  
"It looks like we made it too late" a mysteries voice said.   
"Yeah" the other one said as they both landed.  
Mirai, Trunks, Bulma, Bura, Marron, Goten, Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Uubu and 18 were shock to se two young kids land.   
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta ask with a smirk on his face.  
Spehia wasn't shock she knew who they were, Mirai in the other hand was shock 'They are from my dream. What's going on here?!' Mirai screamed in his head.  
  
Both young teens look at the saiyan group with smirk on their faces.  
"Well, well...It looks like we are going to have some fun after all." The girl replied as she and her brother look at the scene before them.  
  
To be Continue or a cliffhanger....MUHHAHAHAHA  
  
Sorry I took so long to update but I was way too busy. I am sorry, and I know you guys are going to kill me but please be careful, If I die the story won't end. So kill me later, Anyway who are those kids? What do they want?  
Stay tune...  
  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	13. Mutual Meeting

I know you guys wanted more than just Pan leaving! I mean it was twisted, anyway I am sorry if you didn't like the last chappy but I will try to get this one to a great start. Also sorry for taking forever to write this chappy too! But I had to many things to take care of. Ja-ne ^_~  
  
"Mutual Meeting"  
By: Nyago  
  
Pan woke up a soft weird looking bed. It had Green and Orange colors, very bright for her liking. The bed was round; sheets left in the floor as she got up to sees her surrounding area. The walls where all black, as a mix of blue combine in the other side of the room. Pan was shock; she had no idea whether she was on Earth or some other planet. Mix of emotion came to her feeling uncomfortable, anxious, frightened, uncertain, and slightly confused. She didn't know how to react all she knew now that she was gone from home, taking away from her parents, friends, families, and her lovers. All she wanted as too scream but no words came out of her, as she kept on looking around the mystery room. 'I want Trunks, Mirai...Papa...Grandpa...Momma...' Pan cried. She promises she wouldn't but it was too late, Pan had let all her tears out.  
  
  
Shepia walk up to the young teens as she welcomes them to the past. "It looks like you made it a bit too late don't you think?" Shepia ask to the young teens.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit late." The girl replied giving her I-didn't-do-it Look.  
  
"She will be alright" the boy replied looking at Shepia.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks ask.  
  
"We are just friends of yours." The boy replied smiling at Trunks.  
  
"What kind of friends are you talking about?" Mirai suddenly feels interested.  
  
Both the boy and the girl smile at them, 'Papa is strong no matter what life time he is in' The girl replied to her brother.  
  
'Yeah, I wonder how Momma is holding on. In the future?' The boy questioned his sister.  
  
'We will never known' The girl replied.  
  
"At least tell us your names" Bura ask looking at the young teens.  
  
Both of them smile, "My name is Gotenks, and this is my sister Lei" He answered.  
  
"Lei? Gotenks?" Videl answered.  
  
"Yes" Both replied.  
  
  
Sounds of lighting crash, as it began to rain.   
  
"Can we talk about this some place else?!" Bura said as she started to get wet.  
  
"Yes!!! PLEASE!!" Marron said as well.  
  
The group flew up, Vegeta had Bulma, Uubu had Marron, Bura with Goten, Goku with Chi Chi, Videl flew next to Gohan who had Master Roshi and Oolong, Trunks, Mirai, Spehia, Lei, Gotenks, 18, and Krillin flew alone. They all landed in front of Capsule Corp. Bura and Marron ran inside while the rest of the others remained calm and slowly walk in.  
  
"I will get us so towels, Sheets, and room for the night." Bulma said as she walks away from the group.  
  
"I help!" Bura ran to follow her mom.  
  
"Me too!" Marron said as she ran behind Bura.  
  
"Well let's make something to eat, right Videl, 18?" Chi Chi asks.  
  
"Yes of course" Videl replied walking to the kitchen along with Chi Chi and 18.  
  
"If you guys don't mind me I would like to sit down" Krillin said as he grad a chair and sat on it.  
  
"Yeah me too" Goku said as he sat on the sofa, next to him was quite Gohan and Goten.  
  
Vegeta was all the way in the dark corner of the room, sitting on a chair was Lei, and follow next was her Brother Gotenks. Mirai and Trunks never gave each other glare and walk all the way to different corners of the room. Uubu just sat on the floor, He didn't seen to mind too much. Master Roshi, Oolong decided to get out of the house before any Saiyan-jin fight could happen and disappeared into the dark, and rainy night.  
  
It was silent for a good couple of min. until Spehia spoke, and appeared out of the middle of no where.  
  
"Well care to tell us?" Spehia ask, as she looks at Gotenks and Lei looking down at each other. 'It must be hard to be in the past to change something' Spehia thoughts were soon interrupted.  
  
"We came to help you guys" Lei started, Vegeta must had really enjoy her comment because you could hear a small laugh coming from him.  
  
"Find it funny now but later you will be begging for mercy" Lei responded coldly.  
  
"Why would I be afraid of some stupid thing as aliens?" Vegeta ask.  
  
"You would be surprise with their power" Gotenks whisper only a saiyan could hear. Vegeta got into fighting position ready to attack, "What's that brat?" Vegeta ask getting angry, Gotenks just sat there all quiet looking at him with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"How are you going to help us?" Goku said quickly before Gotenks and Vegeta got into a fight.   
  
"You see in our future, we fought monster like this and probably even worst." Lei answer haft of Goku question.  
  
"They assorted our Saiyan-jin powers easily in the future before, but now he got a special power that could only happen to demi-saiyans. We call it the Physic sword power. (Gomen corny name) Gotenks replied.  
  
"And this kills this type of enemy and defends system too?" Krillin ask.  
  
"Yes, Pan must remain there until our father decides to rescue her" Lei smirk at both Mirai and Trunks.  
  
"Where did you learn that technique?" Goten was dying to ask.  
  
"Our father teached us how" Gotenks replied.  
  
"Oh that makes sense" Goku smile.   
  
'Wait a min, the only one that knows about swords is Mirai but our Trunks also knows too. Not as much as Mirai but still he could have train a bit more in the future before teaching them, right?' Gohan began to think.  
  
'I think they are starting to notice our dad' Gotenks mentally though to his sister.  
  
'Yeah you are right, I wonder how long it is going to take before they figure it out?' Lei responded back.  
  
"Guys, Dinner is almost done! We didn't cook but he warm up allot of food Bulma microwaves" Chi Chi replied.  
  
"Hey no problem! Better for the stomach I am hungry!" Goku ran in.  
  
"Me too! Wait for me dad!" Goten ran behind his father. Everyone else found it funny and began to laugh with joy.  
  
Who would had guess Aliens came to Earth, even with great spirits Goku and other continue on fighting but not with an empty stomach. After dinner was gone as it came and left, Bulma had already 10 rooms ready for their guest. Everyone need it some sleep for tomorrow the big battle starts and they where going to get Pan back no matter what, only one person remained awake. Mirai Trunks; He couldn't sleep knowing Pan was scared, hungry, and strange place with strange people that who knows what they mitt do to her. He opens the window and flew up to the cap. roof, It had stop raining already but night still took it's place.  
'I will get you out tomorrow Panny I promise" Mirai said to myself, but little did he know that Spehia still was awake been an android and haft saiyan must really keep you awake,  
  
"Don't worry Mirai, Panny will come back to us. I know that death will not stop you from loving her that's why Lei and Gotenks had choose you." Spehia said to herself as she continues to watch Mirai for behind.  
  
To be continue...  
  
FINISH WITH CHAPPY!! YA!!! another done! Well did you like it? Oh looks like we got hints now! Maybe Mirai mitt be their father? Who knows, Maybe in the later chappy, Fights starts in next chappy so don't wait and please reviews! Ja-ne!  
  
Till next time....Nyago 


	14. Battle of Royal Love Part 1

MUHAHAHA! Love reviews, and I love to write too! ^__^ *Nyago smiles* Anyway I must say I feel like I am not the one writing this fic, but some one else. I would have also never guessed I would have made it this far either. I thank all of you that have review my fic! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *Hugs and Kisses to all* I am enjoying doing this fic, I can't stop updating...Must updated. Anyway! I hope you like this chappy, cuz I did!!! *Smiles* I know you MT/P Fans wanted some action between our lovely couple well here is one of the chappy's made for you. Oh and Mirai Pan if you are reading this girl! I am sorry I am going to be mean but I got more Request of MT/P than T/P Sorry!! I will make a fic just for you girl though! Just tell me when you want it and I will!! Anyway let's not hold up the suspest and on with the fic!  
  
"Battle of Royal Love"  
Part 1  
By: Nyago (Must love chappy) ^__^   
  
Morning had finally arrived, Bulma and the rest of the others remained in beds still fast asleep. Everyone was going to have a hard day, battles where going to occur, but everyone was happy some one had some one to be with. Marron and Uubu where asleep with each other arms, Bura (Even though Daddy Veggy didn't agree to, Thank Bulma for this!!) had share a bed with Goten. Goku and Chi Chi the room next to Goten and Bura and in front of them was Gohan and Videl asleep. Krillin and 18 slept all the way in the other side of Capsule Corp. Along the other rooms was Mirai asleep in his own room, Trunks on his room, Rein now know as Spehia alone with her own room, while Gotenks and Lei slept in the same room. Of course they were related, since Pan was there Mother, or so people think expect Vegeta and Spehia.  
  
But everyone made to know the big question if Pan was their real mother, who was there father? That question still remains UN-answer. But not for long, some where in the deep of Capsule Corp was a figure walking around trying it's best not to be seen. Quietly walking out of the house and walking a good 5 miles away from Capsule Corp. It was no other than Mirai himself. Still determined to get Pan himself he when on his own in search for the missing girl. He flew out of the city to find Pan no matter what happens. With a determined mind he flew to Kami house where the ship was last seen before it had started to rain that night before.  
  
"Looks like Dad won't give up, isn't he?" Gotenks ask his older sister Lei.   
  
"Dad got a sense of justice to protect mom, don't you see in the future the way he and uncle Trunks protect her even if Uncle Trunks got his own family to protect?" Lei ask at her now haft confused Brother.  
  
"Yeah but uncle Trunks got Rein and Gogeta to protect, My favorite cousins I mitt add!" Gotenks said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah but what about Aunt Bura, Cousin Veggeto and cousin Aires?" Lei smirked.  
  
"I like them too but I feel like Cousin Gogeta and Rein are closer to us" Gotenks replied.  
  
"Yeah duh, dad is the same person! 2 dad's! 2..." Before she had a chance to finish she saw Spehia taking a soft landing in front of them.  
  
"Well what brings you here to our lovely conversation?" Gotenks smirk much like his dad always did.  
  
"Lei, Gotenks this isn't a matter of joke! You guys came to the past to change something right?" Spehia ask. "Well what is it?" She yelled.  
  
Gotenks and Lei looked at each other for a min until finally turning to face angry Spehia and answer her request.  
"You see mom and dad are really in love with each other and we hear this evil weird looking alien thing travel to the past to destroy our parents from getting married and having Lei and myself. He loves mom but knows she only loves dad so now this thing wants to change the past" Gotenks answered.  
  
"So what you are saying this alien is jealous of your dad?" Spehia could only laugh.  
  
"Don't under estimated, he made think stupid but it's got allot of power. It took Mom, Auntie Bura, Uncle Trunks, Dad, Uncle Goten allot of power to kill it's copy's; only he is the last remainder and the last of the copy's he had made himself" Lei said.  
  
"Very well, but we must follow your father or he mitt end up dead" Spehia took off flying.  
  
"Is she always in a hurry?" Gotenks question and Lei nodded confused.  
  
Both Lei, Gotenks, and Spehia took off and follow close behind Mirai as he approach Kami's house last remaining pieces. Lei and Gotenks where train to hide their ki even while floating in mid-air, Spehia never had a ki since she was haft android.  
  
'Man this place is a mess' Mirai though as he walk around the almost empty island. Looking and searching around to find anything that could help him save Pan, but for no such luck. 'Man how am I suppose to find her if I got no idea what the enemy's like or where she could be?' Mirai thoughts were interrupted by a weird noise coming from the East Side of Kami's house. He flew to check out what was causing this strong noise. 'Is it my lucky day?' Mirai though as he saw the same space ship that took Pan away from him. 'Now why would aliens be so stupid as in to stay on this planet, still having Pan in their hands and not destroying the Earth already?' Mirai continue to think and flew around to find some sort of entrance or opening. He saw a small hole on the top of the ship, slowly without making a noise he got small ki blast to see if they still work. No affect, now he really wanted to just blasted it. Still it would not only call attention, but it would do nothing. Still he kept on thinking of a way to get in.  
  
"How long is he going to take?" Gotenks was now getting angry. "He knows Ki blast won't work, he should use physic attacks"  
  
"Hello Earth to Gotenks! This is the past, dad hasn't learn that yet stupid!" Lei hit her brother in to top of his head.  
  
"Ouch! you didn't have to hit me!" Gotenks yell.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you really did get either Great grandpa's brain or Grandpa Veggy Brain" Lei question.  
  
It took Gotenks a while to figure it out because he was busy rubbing the back of his head. "HEY!" he yells at his sister.  
  
Lei just laugh as Gotenks continue to protest, until Spehia had it. She uses one of her far physic attacks and opens the path for Mirai.   
  
"WHAT?! You weren't supposed to do that! Dad would have figure it out" Gotenks yell.  
  
"Yeah but it would have taken him longer to figure it out, do you want to get this over with and go back home?" Spehia ask.  
  
"yeah but it is sort off fun to stay in the past, seen everyone even Mom and dad so young" Lei replied.  
  
"Fine have it your way as for me I want to collect my data and get out of this planet" Spehia said as she saw Mirai found the path she had made for him.  
  
  
'Never seen that before, oh well at least it is a way in' Mirai though as he got in the strange Ship and walk around quietly.  
  
Lei and Gotenks were about to follow when Spehia had grad their shirts.  
"Hey what's the big deal?" Gotenks ask.  
  
"We have done enough for your father let him do everything else on his own." Spehia answer, Lei never talked and Gotenks sighed.  
  
  
Mirai walks around trying to find Pan's Ki, but no sign of it anywhere. I was beginning to think if there was any enemy's at all.   
Every since he came he hasn't seen one enemy at all, 'I wonder if they are doing this on purpose?' Mirai though as he sense a small Ki. He ran to it as fast as he could only to find a huge double door stand in his way. blasting it was the only thing he could best think off but what if that wasn't Pan's and not someone else? He did what was human enough to do and push the door open. "Bingo!" Mirai said to himself as he open the doors and stood in front of Pan's strange bedroom with her on the bed.  
"MIRAI!!" She screams and jumps to his arms in joy.   
  
Mirai hug back, not caring what was going on? What did they do to her? Nor if she was hurt, all he cares is about if Pan was in his arms hugging him.  
  
"I miss you" Pan whisper.  
  
"Me too, I had to get you out myself or no one else would" Mirai whisper back.  
  
"You came alone?" Pan asks as she broke the hug.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I think, no I know I am in love with you Son Pan even if I just met you not to long ago" Mirai answer back bowing down to her knees.  
  
"Mirai..." Was all Pan could think of saying. She bows down almost sitting at the floor and lifted his head up to meet hers. "I had a bit of thinking since yesterday night, and I know I am not been fair to the other Trunks but I think I have fallen for you as well" Pan replied. Mirai was about to kiss Pan when they heard a laugh and clapping, both turn to see who it was.  
  
"Very sweet, nice, and romantic don't you think?" The stranger's voice said. "Well that's why you" He pointed at Mirai. "Is going to die today in front of your lover." He smiles.  
  
"Who are you?" Mirai ask.  
  
To be continue....  
  
Well I hope you like this chappy! I though the end was a bit corny, but then again it is me who we are talking about.   
I hope you all enjoy reading it! Warning I am going to warn people, I don't updated for nothing; I know I am sounding rude but no review no chappy end of story! I got more things to take care of and trust me I don't know how I make the time to update this fic (Maybe thanks to ChibiCherry! LOVE YOU GIRL! *Hugs her*)   
  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	15. Battle of Royal Love Part 2

AHHH I am so sorry! I haven't updated but I got too much schoolwork! Plus work is also keeping me busy   
As well! Anyway here is chappy 14, Enjoy! Warning allot of Japanese words, I am practicing my Japanese! I Will translated along with the word, got it? Good read on...  
  
"Battle of Royal Love"  
Part 2  
By: Nyago  
  
"Who are you?" Ask Mirai not letting go of Pan.  
  
"Well I misjudge you, It seen the future did take a different rode" The man with Black hair answered   
Looking over at Mirai intends angry eyes. Pan held up tight as Mirai stood up and place her behind him.  
  
"Well you should know by now the future is changing?" He asks not having any eye contact with Mirai. He   
Stood up from where he was sitting and gave a small smirk of pride in his lips. Without Mirai knowing or   
Sensing anything he felt a huge amount of energy go stared to his stomach and upper chin. Mirai felt face   
Flat on the floor as he held his stomach tight.  
  
"Mirai!" Pan yell as she felt down to check on him. "Kuso..."(Damn) said Mirai almost as a whisper.  
  
"Ii desu" (you ok?) Pan ask tears running down her red cheeks. "Dooshite" (How come?) Pan cried as she   
Led Mirai tight from his back. "Dooshite-ano Watashi? (How come you want me?) Pan ask not brothering   
To look at her enemy eyes.  
  
"I want you because of the power you hold within; I want to kill him." He responded as he walk in front of   
Mirai body. Pan sat there with fear. 'Is this it?' Pan though. 'No it is not over yet, until I said so' Pan though as she stood up quickly and fire her double ki blast, but   
  
He easily dough Ted.  
"Riipa" (Impressive) He replied as Pan kept on throwing her Ki blast directly to him none stop. Mirai   
Didn't sat there and watch as Pan drew more of her ki blast. He joined the fight as well soon both Mirai   
And Pan power combined. But he too held allot of his power, powering up a little threw Pan and Mirai to   
the wall. Inching in pain Pan cried out.   
  
The man just stood there as he watch both Saiyan struggle to get back up again.  
"No more games" He said, collecting his energy with one hand and aim at Mirai chest.   
  
"Iie, Yamete" (No Stop) Pan got up slowly but her enemy had no intention of stopping until Mirai was   
Complete dead.   
  
"korosu" (Die) He yelled as he threw his blast towards Mirai chest.  
  
"Iiiiiieeeee" Pan yell as she cried and ran to him. (Too corny neh?)   
  
"Mento Flare!!!" Yell Gotenks as both blast crash each other.   
  
"Nani?!" Yell the man with anger. The room was cover in smoke, Pan had cover her eyes as the smoke clear.   
  
"Mirai!" She yell and ran to him only to find Gotenks and Lei already there. "Mirai" Pan cried as she felt   
to the floor and held him tight again.  
  
"Don't worry he is still alive, for now. Come on we need to get you out of here" Gotenks replied as he pull   
his mother off and carry Mirai in his arms.  
  
"What are you?" Pan ask. Lei and Gotenks forgot that Pan hadn't met them yet, so she had no idea if there   
where friends or enemy's.  
  
"We can talk about this later, Right now it is not the time" Lei responded for her brother as she started   
to see the smoke getting clear.  
  
"Right" Gotenks said as he ran out of the room along with his mother close behind.   
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Their enemy answered as he stood standing in the doorway.  
  
"Your fight is with me pretty boy!" Lei answered as she got into her fighting position. She took the first   
punch out and he flew right thru the walls.  
  
"Good luck sis!" Gotenks yell, Pan could only stared at this girl power. Gotenks carrying Mirai along with   
his mother close behind ran for their lives.   
  
'How can a human or maybe android like Spehia can have so much power in them as to collect it so   
quickly?' Pan though as she ran down the dark hallways.  
  
"O-namae wa nan desu ka?" (What's your name?) Pan ask still running side to Gotenks right side.   
  
"My name or my sister name can not be told, I am sorry it made sound strange but we are trying to keep a   
low profile." Gotenks answer. But that wasn't the reason, he knew that if his own mother where to find out   
there names they either wouldn't be born or a change of names. Something he did not want to risk.  
  
"Oh" Was all Pan could think of to say at her mysteries young man. Both kept on running until Pan ran into   
something. "AHHH!" Pan felt to the floor, "OUCH! THAT HURT!" Pan yell at whatever made her fall, She   
look up to see 2 pairs of blue eyes staring at her.   
  
"PAN!" Trunks said as he felt to the floor and hug her.   
  
"Trunks" Pan nearly chocked her words as Trunks held her in a tight embraces.  
  
"I miss you" Trunks said.   
  
Pan never felt pain as she would do if she were lying to some one. Something was weird going on, don't   
Saiyan feel pain when they have hurt some one else? knowing their mates? Or maybe Pan feels something   
else?  
  
"I am sorry" Trunks apologies at the middle of no where.  
  
"For what?" Pan ask.  
  
"For not saving you, but I had thing to think about and things to take care of" Trunks answer.  
  
"Ii desu Trunks" (its ok Trunks) Pan replied yet still been hugged by him.  
  
"Gomen" Trunks let go of their hug and held his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Ii desu" (It's ok) Pan grad the hand he offer and stood up again.  
  
"Nice can we get moving?" Gotenks ask.  
  
"Hai" (Yes) Trunks answer as he started to run, Pan stood there still in her thoughts.  
  
"Well?" Gotenks ask.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Pan slap out of her thoughts and ran along with Trunks, Gotenks and consensuses Mirai in   
  
Gotenks arms.  
  
There was a sudden loud sound, but Trunks, Pan and Gotenks kept on running.   
Soon they found themselves attacked as the loud sound crash right in front of them, Making all of them   
fall to the floor.   
  
"Nani?" Trunks said as he saw that stood there was none other than their enemy.  
  
"Though you could get rid of me?" He said. You can tell he was cut, bruised and bleeding every where,  
  
"You look like you came from a drunken Party" Trunks said sarcastic but Pan and Gotenks didn't take it   
funny one bit.   
  
"I will show you!" He was ready to throw another ki blast but was stop from behind. They're stood there   
  
Lei with all her glory and pride, still not as much cut or bruised as the man that now stood hitting the floor.  
  
"What took you?" Gotenks ask with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Nothing just having fun!" Lei answer. Pan didn't find it funny one bit but Trunks and Gotenks did because they were laughing.  
  
"Yeah you call having fun bleeding?" Gotenks ask again.  
  
"Just a miner detail" Lei replied.  
  
"I will get you!" He said but soon to be blast off complete by one of Spehia blast.  
  
"Well?" Spehia ask.  
  
"Took you long enough too!" Gotenks said.  
  
"I had to take care of the computer but it seen that he is not the only one here" Spehia answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks bug in.  
  
"I found out this is just a miner small ship to prove how powerful we can be, it was testing our power."   
Spehia responded to Trunks question.  
  
"What?!" Pan ask shock.  
  
"This is only the beginning of a new war, this is far from over" Spehia said, Both Gotenks and Lei stood   
there motionless while Pan look at Trunks with great fear, and Trunks looking serious.   
  
Has our group made it to the end of the line? Is this the begging of a new threat? Can the Saiyan of Earth   
stop this aliens from destroying their planet? Stay tune and find out!  
  
To be continue...  
  
Wow! Chappy done already? Tell me is it corny or what? Tell me if I should change it? Want more Corny   
and mushy stuff or do you want the fighting more? Or maybe both? I can do anything as long as Mary got   
control of her fanfic and fans! Well that's all for now!  
  
Ja-ne,  
Nyago! 


	16. Broken Heart or is it?

NEW CHAPPY AND LOTS TO READ! Hehehe and don't kill me because of this Chappy! I told you this   
  
fic was going to be twisted!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
"Broken Heart or is it?"  
By: Nyago  
  
It has been a 1-week since Pan had come back. Everyone seen to be glad to see each other once again,   
Mirai was healing as normal and Pan couldn't be any happier to be back home. But there are still things   
that bugs everyone minds, What could possibly come to Earth and kill all the Saiyan-jin? It was up to   
them to save the earth once again and fight whetever evil came to kill them. It had been a long week   
and the sunset was setting down, Pan, Goku, and Goten had finally finish restoring Master Roshi old   
home back to normal.   
  
  
'It is been a week since I was kidnap, First we party at Bulma house, then Mirai comes from the   
future....' Pan words where trail off slowly. She hadn't seen Mirai since last week and she began to   
worry. Even though she had call, she still wanted to make sure he was all right. Gohan wouldn't let Pan   
out of the house not even to go next door neighbor if Goten wasn't with her. She can also tell that   
Goten miss Bura because he as been down for a few days, even if he call her; he still never felt any   
better if he didn't see her. Thank to Dende Vegeta didn't kill her uncle, although Goten was warn and   
threaten to be kill by Vegeta if he miss treated Bura once. Something still wonder around Pan head   
allot, it wasn't the aliens that had come to Earth to kidnap her but... Mirai myself.   
  
  
Yes, why wouldn't she worry about Mirai in such a way? Why couldn't she feel the same pain when she   
was part from him for so long, like her Uncle and Best friend did? The question still wonders around   
her head as she wanted it to be answered. Another thing that bugs her was who? Or What Gotenks and   
Lei were? No one had said a word about them only told her they were from the future and nothing   
more. But Pan couldn't help to look at Gotenks and Lei eyes, something inside of them told her; 'They   
are your children from the future' but she block that though out of her head. Pan also worry about   
Trunks as well, he hadn't spoken to her or seen her since their little crash landing in the ship. He   
known that Pan couldn't get out unless her father, Uncle Goten or her Grandpa Goku was with her.   
  
  
Why didn't he visit her? Why didn't he call her? Same question was too for Mirai, Why haven't they   
call her or at least visit her once? That Answer till remains unspoken.   
'I wonder why they haven't even call me yet.' Pan though sadly. Maybe they didn't love her? Maybe   
they just pretended they did, just to save her? Maybe they stop loving her and saw the ugly side of her?   
  
After all Pan was only 16; what could possibly 2 most gorgeous men in the world want with the Son   
Pan? They were better girls out there than her, Smarter, Taller, and richer than she was. But then again Trunks never really care about money since he had money all his life. Of course been president of CC   
you would have all the money in the world. She did call Trunks at work and even left message but she   
hasn't receive once. She call his Cell phone and even his room number and no phone call from him. The   
same with Mirai; She call the Brief's at least 5 times a day, and all Vegeta or Bulma say is Mirai is   
healing. But it doesn't take a Saiyan to heal that long, could they trying to avoid her? 'Could they   
even?' Pan though and almost chocked at those words; 'hate me?' Pan couldn't, or should I say believe   
what she was saying. She prefer 2 Trunks not to like her, but at least be friends with her would keep   
her heart at peace.   
  
Pan kept on thinking to herself, What could had she done wrong? She kept on thinking to herself and   
forgot she was still in Master Roshi Island sitting down in a rock looking at the sunset leave. The color   
where a classic, it has Pink mix with Orange and Yellow mix with Purple and dark Blue. It was truly a   
beautiful scene.  
  
"Hey Panny" came a voice from behind her as she turn around to see the other of the voice.  
  
"Hey Grandpa" Pan answer back with sadness on her tone.  
  
"Thinking about him?" Goku question.  
  
"Yes, It since you are the only one that could really see that huh?" Pan replied giving her Grandfather   
her best smile she could find.  
  
"Well been a full blooded Saiyan-jin I think I know about emotions more deeply than any other person   
beside Vegeta." Goku answer.  
  
"You mean he can sense my sadness?" Pan was confused, 'Is this the Vegeta I know?' She though.  
  
"Well yes, we Saiyan-jin have the power to sense strong emotions; like the one you have for both   
Trunks. But tell me something sweetie, Which Trunks do you really want to see?" Goku gave a hard   
question to Pan, not even she could answer herself. Even though she and Mirai had said they love each   
other, she began to think it was more affection than love.  
  
  
This was killing her, breaking her apart from her soul. She haven't notice nor though about that, all she   
wanted to know if they were fine or not. "I..." Pan began to say but no words came out of her mouth.   
She wanted the right choice; the problem was which Trunks to take? It is not like Trunks was   
something to treasure and keep like gold, but he was just an amazing person to deal with.   
'If I choose now I am either going to destroy one of their lives, or maybe even both. I just don't know   
what to do or think any more.' Pan began to cry, Tears felt down her cheeks slowly. Goku had notice   
this and grad Pan and pull her to a warm and sweet hug. She cry in his chest, also making his gi all wet   
from her tears; not that it matter to him.   
  
  
The sun had left completely, still Goku had Pan in his arms. Soon he notice he felt asleep and Pan was   
still sleeping in his chest. 'Just like when she was just a little girl.' Goku though. 'All grow up and   
already taking decision of which she is going to marry, Maybe Lei and Gotenks can help me on this one I   
have no idea if her future would be a good one or a bad one' Goku though as he flew up taking Pan by   
his arms. It took him a haft an hour to make it to Gohan house, it could have taking 15 min but Goku flew   
slowly so Pan couldn't have awaken from her sleep. Outside stood a worry Gohan and Videl, Both happy   
to see Pan with Goku.  
  
"What happen dad?" Gohan said as he took Pan off Goku arms.  
  
"We had a little talk, and well she and I felt asleep." Goku answer.  
  
"Well I am glad she is alright and you as well Goku." Videl answer as she walk to her husband that had   
their daughter in his arms.  
  
"Well I better get going, See you guys tomorrow!" Goku flew up fast leaving a trail of white light   
behind him. Gohan along with Videl walk inside the house,  
  
"I better put sleeping beauty to bed right?" Gohan said sweetly, and Videl laugh. Gohan made his way   
upstairs and inside Pan room, slowly putting Pan to bed carefully not to wake her up. He knew   
something was odd about Pan, he could see she was crying. He took of her shoes and orange bandana   
she always wore since a kid. 'I remember when she first had gotten her bandana, it was my dad gift to   
her before he left to train Uubu for long 10 years.' Gohan could never forget such a great memory   
Especially if his daughter was include it. Slowly he made his way out the door, before he was about to   
turn around and close it he started to hear her mumble in her dream.  
  
  
"Trunks...I love...Mirai...I...." He knew she was still thinking about both Trunks. 'It is time to pay a visit   
to them tomorrow.' Gohan though as he close the door behind him. He walk down stairs too see his wife   
sitting on the sofa watching TV.   
  
"Hey" She greeted her husband as he sat besides her putting his arms around her.   
  
"I was thinking maybe it is time for Pan to visit Trunks." Gohan had suggested but great fear had been   
kept inside Videl eyes as he said Trunks name.  
  
  
Inside Pan room, she kept on mumbble Trunks name over again, This time it was getting more an more   
desired to run away from him.  
  
**Pan's Dream**  
  
"Trunks!!" Pan yell as she ran after him, the more she ran the more he got away from her reach.  
It was a dark hallway and she kept on running until finally she stop, "Trunks" She says to herself.   
  
"Panny" She hear it again both Trunks were calling her name. "TRUNKS WHERE ARE YOU??!" She yell   
but no answer came to her. She stood there in a black hallway or maybe even a room waiting for Trunks   
to either find her or she find him. Then something hit her, she turn around to see only to find Mirai   
cover in blood. She ran to him, she knee before him and saw the blood coming out. It was on her hand,   
blood coming from him. She was shock, uncomfortable, anxious, frightened, uncertain, and slightly   
confused. She wanted to yell his name but no words came out of her, then came a laugh; an evil laugh   
coming north from her. Slowly she lift her head up and saw Trunks getting stab and kill in front of her   
own eyes, then she saw a man laughing hard. All he kept on saying was,  
  
"It is your fault, you kill them" He said over and over again, also people surround her even families and   
friends told her,  
  
"You did this to them, you disgusting thing!" Bura said to Pan that made her cry.  
  
"How could you Pan! He was my best friend!" Goten yell at Pan.  
  
"You are not my daughter you are a murder!!" Gohan yell.  
  
  
Pan block her ears, she didn't want to listen to this any more. She got up and ran, ran as fast as she   
could until no longer could she hear the voice she felt down and cried. "I didn't do anything!" Pan said   
with tears falling down now her swollen red cheeks. "I didn't do it!" Pan said again and again to   
herself. Sudden lighting hit her back soon to be some place else.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Pan woke up sweating like crazy, she still remember her dream, the blood, the yells, and the insults they   
gave her. 'Was that trying to tell me the future?' Pan though for a min until she decide to get out of   
bed and walk down stairs to get some water. On her way there she hear voice, It was her parents   
arguing about something. 'They never arguing before' Pan though as she close in to listen.  
  
  
"Gohan if we take Pan to Trunks tomorrow, he will just end up breaking her heart! For Dende sake the   
both Trunks doesn't love her!" Videl yell, This gave Pan a great shock of fear as almost chocked her   
saliva.   
  
"Listen Videl I know they don't but she got to know the truth sooner or later!" Gohan replied back to   
his angry wife who kept on throwing death glares at him.  
  
"OK fine! Let her suffer!" Videl cried, Gohan came up behind her and hug her warmly.  
  
"Shhh Pan is old enough to understand." That was the last words Pan had hear Gohan say because she   
ran up stairs to her room and began to cry.  
  
"They don't love me?" Pan said to herself. Tears began to get heavy, she slid down her door and cross   
her legs between her arms. Just like when she cried as a little kid, she never remember crying this much   
since Bebi had control of everyone. Tears flowed down soon she found herself crying to sleep as she   
felt the cold floor on her cheeks and completely felt asleep.  
  
To be Continue...  
  
WOW! emotional Chappy neh? it is midnight and I got school tomorrow so I will see you guys around then!   
  
Till next time....Nyago! 


	17. Vivibly of Blue

Well this chappy is out quickly, I wonder why? *Innocent Face* hehehe Well thank my from Mirai for telling me up updated or she would kill me. She wants a Certain some one to come to my fic (No name any one) Plus I read it was very confusing, Gomen! Hey tell people to read it if they like twisted things (I love to write them sometimes) Well I hope this chappy isn't too confusing, Enjoy!  
  
"Vividly of Blue" (Why I name it that way I have no idea, Mary is stupid)  
By: Nyago  
  
Pan woke up strange feeling; she knew she wasn't in the cold floor she felt asleep on, but a soft and warm place. She felt something was warping her body with warm and cozy feeling, She slowly open her eyes to see her lying in her bed sheets. 'Why wonder how I got here?' Pan though to herself as she continue to dischang all the sheets of her body. She looked around her room to find nothing new, 'Maybe Dad put me in bed yesterday night?' Pan thoughs where interrupted by a gorgeous set of Roses on her drawer and a note attach next to it.. 'Who? What?' Pan got up to check out the vow of Roses on her drawer. She took the note first and read the words inside, she gasp as she continue to read the note. After she had finished reading it she lied down on her bed and look at the note in her hand.  
The note read over and over her head as the words became a poem of love:  
  
Dear Love,  
  
I feel your pain,  
I want to make it go away,  
But your heart of gold is already hurt,  
I want to say I am sorry,  
But afraid you mitt run away,  
Run away from my life,  
I am sorry for not telling you,  
but I always and will love you,  
Even went we are years apart,  
My heart will not change,  
I love you Son Pan.  
With all my heart and soul,  
I will never forget,  
  
Your heart of love,  
Unnamed.  
  
Pan gasp again as she kept on reading the note over and over again, the writing was a mistery to her. She had no idea how to act or behave, all she knew some one out there love her it could have been any one even Trunks or Mirai. "But why would they hide their name?" She said to herself almost a whisper to her ears. "Because they don't want to hurt you" Came a small whisper of wind to her room. She turn around to see her window open wide as the wind flew in. She walk to her window and close it, she turn around and notice again she was still holding on to the piece of paper. 'Who could have done this?' Pan thoughs were mess up as well as mix in together. It felt like putting together a puzzle of 1000 piece together and all she could came as her conclusion was, 'I guess I should visit them, I got to know the truth some day.' Pan though as she walk to her door and open it slowly, leave an empty room of whispers.   
  
  
In other matters Goku and his wife Chi Chi were busy having breakfast quietly. Not even a word was spoken all you could hear was food been chew up. Until Goku had broken the silence,  
  
"Well I am going to check on Pan then?" Goku said as his wife continue to eat. "What's wrong?"  
He ask to her, getting closer to her and kneen down before her.  
  
Chi Chi saw the pain in his eyes, like a book been rip apart. She open her mouth but no word came out, for the first time Son Chi Chi had no words to say even Goku was surprise. 'Could she be sick?' Goku though but he long forgotten she too was mentally link to his mind.  
  
"No I am not sick" She answer flatly, Goku took a shock move as he forgotten his link to his mate. "I am just worry that you could get hurt out there, I mean you are never home. never around me any more." Chi Chi began to cry and Goku held up his hand on her cheek taking the tears away.  
  
"Chi Chi..." Goku whisper, it was true the last time they had share a kiss was when cell was around and that was years ago. Never had he taste her sweet red lips again, but he was not going to miss it this time. He came up moving her face to his and kiss her with all kinds of passion, Desired, Sweetness, Love, Compassion, Romance, Tender, and Softness. It was there kiss and their momment in that time, Goku made his way to her small body and carry her to their room where sweet and tender passion was made.   
  
In other places Trunks was in his usual work of the day, Working was something he hated the most but in order to maintain his family and his unknown stranger he had to work for it. It was a hard and boring job but some one had to do it, 'Man Bura is lucky she is going out with Goten right now.' Trunks though, he couldn't believe his little sister and best friend where officially going out. He couldn't believe his dad let Goten alive, then again that would kill Bura inside and out. She was the only one and Trunks had to amitt, the only one that had control of his stubborn father. Not even his mother had that much control of him, 'I guess because she is a haft Saiyan-Jin.' Trunks thoughs where interrupted by his speaker phone. "Yes?" Trunks replied to his secretary over the speaker phone.  
  
"Sir there is some one here to see you." She replied.  
  
"Who?" Trunks ask.  
  
"He says his name is Mirai, sir" She responded back.  
  
"Let him in" Trunks answer, he continue to work as his door open to reviled his other self but from the once know future that no longer existed.   
  
"What did you do?" Mirai ask his Past self as he walk and sat down in front of himself.  
  
"I gave it." Trunks replied flatly.  
  
"And?" His future self was getting irritated.  
  
"Nothing more to say, I guess it was too much for it to handle." Trunks said back not caring to look into his future self face.  
  
"Makes it 2 now right?" Mirai ask.  
  
"Yeah" Trunks replied.  
  
Both remained silent, not daring to speak with each other nor see each other face. It was too much for them to handle on their own, especially in situations of love.   
  
Vegeta as usual was busy training for the upcoming Aliens that would some day this week, next week or when ever come and attack them. He wanted to be ready and in full shape and form, not that he needed it but he wanted to make sure he was ready to fight. He continue his usual rutting of training until he felt a strange Ki he has never sense before. He flew up to the ki's direction it only took him min to find it, he notice some kind of space pond on the ground Which wasn't many miles away from the city. He landed and look around to make sure any one or any thing was around, then he hear a noise, strange but weird noise. Then he saw it, a black thing moving; getting into fighting position and ready to fire on of his attacks if necessary.   
  
"Show yourself" Vegeta yell angry, the once so call black moving thing relived itself as a young woman around her 20's. Her long dark jet hair was up to her butt and black but gorgeous looking eyes appried to be something more behind this young woman. She wore some sort of Saiyan-Jin armor that seen to be a dark blue color, her hair was tied up but you could still see her it's lenght.   
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta ask not moving from his position as he look at the young woman with strange looking empty black eyes.  
  
"My name is Mirai Pan."  
  
To Be continue...  
  
LOL! I am sorry! I am sleeping in here! I just had to make it good and well I kinda got caught up with things! I won't I repeat I won't Update this fic for 3 days! So don't sent me hate e-mails or AIM to updated I am too caught up with school I can't do it!   
  
Till next time...nyago (Don't forget to leave your Lovely reviews! I never forget those, they make me live on ya know? ^__~) 


	18. Another Author Note? *No good*

**Author Note**  
  
Mary hasn't been feeling herself lately, *Blame it on T/M Fans* They are evil, all they do is insult Pan *And to the worst part* They tell me about it! I can't help it if I like Pan, I can't help it if I put T/P or MT/P as Couples!! This is my opinion, and I am not a trash can to be drown in! I also may need some time to think for a bit, and School is really bugging me!! I will updated during my spring Break which starts this Friday! *Ya* I at least must bring some joy to me neh?   
  
  
I love you guys, I will be back maybe even sooner than I expected. *Maybe I will be cheer up by something* but T/M you really are getting on my nerves...I don't care about T/M as Couple but if it insult Pan I take it personal! She is my favoite character Live with it!!   
  
  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	19. Hatred from the Past

I am sorry I was a bit down but I am ok now! I should thanks to all who review and made me feel better and to my promise I updated *Finally* I hope this chappy starts to get the situation growning, Enjoy!  
  
"Hatred from the Past"  
By: Nyago  
  
Mirai Pan stood in front of Vegeta, as he had settle down his fighting position. It had only been 4 hours since her arrival and everyone knew she was already in the past. Allot of People like Gohan, Videl or Goten couldn't believe there was such thing as Mirai Pan, Others where doubtful and some where not concern or worry about it. Vegeta was the only one amused by this, he only seen her for 4 hours and he already ask her to train with him. He was just as happy to have a training parther than anyone else, Goku just saw as Vegeta fought her and he must amitt she was pretty good at fighting.   
  
The only one that hasn't hear the news was Pan, she was not seen the whole day. Gohan call his mother and ask if she or his dad seen her, but no luck. Was GT Pan running away from both Trunks? Was she afraid to face them? No it wasn't like her to run away instead she kept herself hidden until she though it was right to come out. Goku and Vegeta could only sense a bit of her Ki, after all they were full Saiyan they could sense anything.   
  
"This is not like her" Goku said as he saw Vegeta grad a towel from the corner of the gravity room.  
  
"Well what do you want me to do? Find the Brat?" Vegeta questioned Goku.  
  
"Well no...but I am a bit worry, she would at least told us about it." Goku said.  
  
"Well at least we know she is fine because her Ki is normal, So stop worrying and fight me kakarotto." Vegeta replied getting again to fighting position. Even though Vegeta knew he couldn't get any stronger than Goku he at least wanted to try or believe he was stronger than him.   
  
"Ok" Goku only replied, he came charging in without been seen. That's what Vegeta wanted from a fight, Both himself and Goku continue to fight this endless battle.  
  
Little do the 2 Saiyan warriors was Mirai Pan was watching them closely, something weird and Mysteries came for her. She continue to see as both warrior fought one and other without even breaking a swet. 'He was right, they are stronger than Myself and him' She said mentally. She walk out of the shadows of the gravity room and walk into the wallway.  
  
  
Lei and Gotenks still remained in the past without moving a inch, both young teens look as the hot sun of the afternoon touch their bodies. Both remained silent until Gotenks spoke,  
  
"What do you think of *you know who*?" Gotenks ask.  
  
"What do you think? I don't like her one bit." Lei said.  
  
"She does look like mom and she does act like a warrior mom never was." Gotenks said sadly. He love his mom with all his heart, and he would do anything to make her happy. But the future took a different court of action, taking his mother along with it.   
  
"Well she may look like mom but she isn't mom." Lei said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you wish Mom could be like her?" Gotenks ask again.  
  
"I wouldn't care none the least, but if mom was that strong then maybe we didn't have to travel to the past in the first place." She said flatly.  
  
"Aww but aren't you having fun? I mean we got to meet young mom and dad." Gotenks replied giving his puppy eyes to his older sister.  
  
"Whatever Bro." Was Lei flat answer as she continue to look at the city belong them.  
  
  
Bulma, Chi Chi, 18, and Videl where doing their shopping of the day, Of course Bura and Marron decided to be on their own and leave the elder woman to talk. Bulma along with the rest of the woman gang had just finished eating their lunch, it had been a long morning and Shopping did them good. Of course Vegeta had inform Bulma of Mirai Pan arrival and she had to buy her clothes,   
  
"I can't believe my future self had a child in such a horrorable life time." Videl said to them.  
  
"Well this information came from Vegeta, so they were no details if she was from the future other Trunks came from." Bulma answered.  
  
"Still..." Videl doubted.  
  
"Why don't we stay at your house Bulma, maybe we can talk to Mirai Pan until midnight or something. I am sure she got allot to example." Chi Chi suggested.  
  
"Well I must be going then." 18 said.  
  
"Oh no dear, you and your family are always welcome to our house. You know Krillin is my best friend I would never leave you and Marron out of this, beside Bura is best friends with Marron anyway." Bulma said kindly.  
  
"You sure we won't be a brother?" 18 ask.  
  
"Of Course not dear!" Bulma replied.   
  
Chi Chi, Videl, Bulma and 18 walk out of the restaurant they were busy talking and continue their search of clothes and missing daughters throught the whole mall.  
  
  
Trunks was still working on CC, and was not planning to go home any time soon. His future self decided to help out by going to meeting for him, while he stayed in his office doing paper work. After all his future self was going to be living in the past now, he mitt as well work for a living just like him. Trunks felt something was totally odd, he couldn't quite get the feeling of it.   
  
"I got a feeling something is wrong." Trunks said to myself, and his mind was soon to be correct. They must have forgeting about the aliens that had already once kidnap Pan, Vegeta and Goku were ready for a fight any time, but Trunks and the rest of the gang wasn't. 'I wonder if that Mirai Pan really does exist, and what is she like?' Trunks said to himself, he already knew she was on the past but he hasn't seen her at all to proof she was real. Not that Trunks didn't trust his fathers words is just that he wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. He continue his work as normal, as the sun settle down.  
  
In other places Pan was busy looking over the mountain hills, she was relax by the soft wind touching her skin. Relaxing is all she needed to get her minds off this, but she still didn't know a thing about Mirai Pan arrival.   
  
'Everyone wants me to be strong and brave, but...' Pan though has she began to cry. 'I don't know what to do any more' She though as she clean her tears off. "I wish I were as brave as everyone wants me to be." She said to herself.   
  
"Don't worry your time will come." A said a mysteries voice that almost sounded like a whisper.  
  
"Who's there?!" Pan turn all her direction to check her surrounding areas only to find she was alone.  
  
"Don't Worry your time will come." Said the whisper as it got stronger.  
  
"Nani??" Pan questioned herself as she now stood in front of a gate, all of her surrounding were gone all that stood there was Pan, fog, and a huge door with 2 sides to it. Pan slowly walk up to it only to meet the doors where lock.  
  
"What is this?" She said to herself again, her hands began to move around the pictures along the sides of the doors. "What is it trying to tell me?" Pan said. It had angels fighting demons along the sides and in the middle stood a woman with blond and evil blue eyes. Her wings look like feathers but the only difference was that it was black and not white. "I think don't get it?" Pan said again.  
  
"Don't Worry you will find out soon" said the same voice that came almost like a whisper in the wind, Pan turn around to see only to find herself asleep on the grass and the sun light hitting her face.  
  
'What's that a dream? Or it is trying to tell me something?' Pan though, she look down at her eyes 'Dream?' She though again.   
Pan stood up and flew up and towards her house, she needed some time to think but this time not alone. She also needed to see Trunks and Mirai, and she also wanted to find out what this dreams met as well.  
  
To be Continue...  
  
WOW! She got Dreams! Next Chappy is Mirai Pan meets Mirai Trunks and GT Trunks. What will happen at the Party Bulma is hosting? What will Pan react when she finds her Future self? And what will happen to Lei and Gotenks? What where they talking about? What about Spehia where did she go? Will this Author ever Finish her Fanfic? *Yeah in a million years*  
  
Till next time...Nyago *I almost go 200 Reviews! OMG COME ON PEOPLE KEEP REVIEWING Mary Mitt give you guys a special Chappy if it happens! ^__^ Maybe longer? Maybe you will finally get what romance you all be waiting for? Or maybe even Mary special super duper 200th Special?! *It can be all ya know* ^__~ 


	20. Choices of Desire

Unknown voice: Has Nyago gone Nuts?  
Her Fans: YES!!  
Unknown Voice: Oh...WELL HERE HER CHAPPY! She must apologies not been here but She got Spring break and well she is on vacation! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
"Choices of Desire"  
  
Pan had her thinking again, ever since she got home from her so call little trip to the mountain. Her parents had been acting a little bit out of place, they were trying to avoid her for some reason. Pan of the past had no idea that Mirai Pan had arrived, she couldn't even sense her ki. Pan began to worry as the day grew weirder. 'I wonder what's up with my dad?' Pan though for a min seen her father working on something in the garage. 'Dad never works in the garage' Pan though again as she continue to wacth her father work.   
  
Mirai Trunks and GT Trunks where finally heading home both wanting to see this mysterious girl name Mirai Pan.   
"Like her?" Mirai said to his past self as they both flew to CC Building.  
  
"I don't even know the girl!" Trunks answer back.  
  
"Well then why are you blushing" Mirai replied as Trunks took a deep blush of red.  
  
"Well same goes for you with Pan!" Trunks smirked as Mirai blush at that name.  
  
"Oh right cut it out!" Mirai said.  
  
"K, K! I don't even know Mirai Pan, beside she seen like the perfect type for you. I mean take this for example you are from the future just like her, remember this information is coming from our sister Bura. I am not sure if she is right, why the way do you even knew you had a Pan in your life time?" Trunks ask.  
  
"No, I never sense another ki beside my own, and I don't think any one is smart enough to make a time machine like my mom." Mirai answered.  
  
"How would you know?" Trunks ask.  
  
Mirai gave Trunks the You-know-Mom-is-smart look, Trunks instanlly shut up. "I wonder how her character would be like?" Mirai said to Trunks as they both landed in front of CC. Trunks walks to the door and opening it very slowly, only to find Marron, Goten, and Bura sitting there wacthing TV.   
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Trunks ask, as he right past the sofa.  
  
"Mom said not to fool around so, we are sitting here wacthing TV." Bura answered.  
  
"Lucky you don't have to work." Trunks answered back.  
  
"HAHA" Bura said sacrastitly.   
  
"Where is this famous Mirai Pan?" Mirai ask.  
  
"Oh she should be here some where" Bura replied.   
  
"Waiting to meet death itself?" A mysteries voice said from behind the shadows.  
  
"AHHHH!!! GHOST!!" Goten yell hiding behind Bura making her sweatdrop on the way.  
  
"No ghost you idiot!" Bura yell angrily "Is just Mirai Pan!" She said.  
  
"Oh, I knew that" Goten said, Everyone else sweatdroped.  
  
"You are Mirai Pan?" Mirai said softly.  
  
"Who else? Santa claus?" Mirai Pan right pass both confused Trunks.  
  
"I don't like her sense of humor" Trunks answer.  
  
"Mirai Pan...." Mirai Trunks repeated again only this time a mummble.  
  
  
  
Back in Son Gohan house, Pan was busy thinking of what to do first. 'Go to CC and talk to Trunks or wait until the party tonight?' Pan though again and again. She was afraid something bad was going to happen, she didn't know why but something in the back of her head told her not to go. But did she had a choice? 'Either Trunks thinks I am running away from him or Bura thinks I am party crasher.' Pan though again. Million of this went through her head, she had no idea what to do any more. But she definably knew that she has to see Trunks sooner or later in her life. 'I wonder if they are as worry as I am?' Pan though looking at the birds fly away. "I got to see them now!" Pan yell getting out of her room and walking out the door, she raised her Ki and flew to CC. She quickly got there since her house and CC wheren't far away, she landed in the front yard and was ready to knock on that door when she hear voice inside the house. She knew Marron, her Uncle and Bura where sitting watching TV and laughing. But there was a new Ki around the house and it was coming from the backyard, she quickly walk back there only to see a woman standing there. She couldn't see her face because it had hair all over it, she definely knew she had the same hair as Pan. 'I mean who doesn't?' Pan though out loud to herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Pan ask, now she felt stupid saying that.   
  
"Why would you care?" She answered back.  
  
"Because this is the Brief's house and you are stepping on it" Pan replied angrily at the young woman comment.  
  
"Fight me and you mitt find out" She said not showning her face, Disappearing from where she was standing and behind back she re-appeared. She kick Pan senting her to hit the wall of the Gravity room, Pan quickly got up taking fighting position and ready for another attack. 'How can a human posses so much power? Maybe she isn't human!' Pan thoughs where interrupted again by another hit this time it was on her stomach.   
  
"Damn..." Pan only said.  
  
"If you stop thinking so much you wouldn't be so distracted." She said back to Pan.  
  
"What?" Pan was shock how did she know Pan was thinking. Then again Vegeta too can notice, only her grandfather gave her time to put it all up together before their next match.   
  
"Fight or die?" She questioned Pan.  
  
"Now why would I want to die for?" Pan replied.  
  
"For been so damn weak!" She yell and this time she punch Pan in the right side of her chin. Pan felt to the floor, not wating to move again. "Weak" The woman replied giving Pan one more punch to knock her down uncosies. "Bleeding and everything Weak" She replied.  
  
"AHHH WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Trunks yell back as he saw Pan uncosies Body on the ground, he ran to his time line Pan and pick her up.  
  
"It is not my fault she is weak" Mirai Pan replied with a I-don't-care look on her face.  
  
"SHE IS NOT AS STRONG AS YOU!" Trunks yell back running inside the house carrying Pan sleeping body.  
  
"She has no life in living hell, you should know that" A shadow came from behind her.  
  
"Why doesn't she train?" Mirai Pan replied back.  
  
"Why should she?" The shadow answer back.  
  
  
Inside Capsule Corp, Trunks ran inside until he finally reach the tank generators. Slowly putting Pan to the nearest bed and yelling his mother name. Bulma came running In, along with Goten, Bura and Marron close behind.  
  
"What happen?" Bulma said trying to breath.  
  
"Mirai Pan fought Pan and well..." Trunks couldn't finish his mother was yelling as loud as she could even Vegeta and Goku had stop training for a bit of 5 seconds.  
  
"That's sounded like Bulma" Goku said and then looking at Vegeta "Care to see what happen?" Goku ask.  
  
"Woman got nothing important to yell about." Vegeta replied.  
  
"I want to check it out" Goku ran out of the room, and Vegeta just 'HMP' at Goku actions.  
  
  
Bulma took Trunks and Goten out of the room along with the girls, she took some of Pan clothes in order to put her in the suit that was fit to put her on the tank generators. Goku and Vegeta had finally made to the place where all the yelling had started.  
  
"What's going on?" Goku ask his son.  
  
"Pan got hurt by Mirai Pan back in the backyard." Goten replied to his father.  
  
"Huh? What?" Goku was shock he couldn't believe Mirai Pan would do that to her own Past self specially only meeting her just outside a few min ago.  
  
"It was not my fault she is weak" Mirai Pan came from her shadows.  
  
"It is not a matter of been weak it is a matter of not fighting her! If you knew your real streng why couldn't you keep it within yourself, Pan of the past isn't as strong as you beside she never really had to fight anything she had us to take care of it" Trunks replied angrily.  
  
"Brother" Bura was amazed of Trunks actions, she had never seen Trunks this mad about a girl before. This was something she definably hasn't seen and she was glad it was happening maybe some sense would snap out of Trunks for once.  
  
"I don't care" Mirai Pan replied coldly.  
  
"Why you!" Trunks was about to say something when Vegeta had enter the conversation or was it a fight?  
  
"That's enough you two, Listen the Brat is alive that's all that matter as for Mirai Pan you better be careful with your power or you mitt just kill some one." Vegeta said walking away and draging Goku along with him.  
  
"That's it!" Trunks yell angry. "That's all the punishment she gets?!" Trunks was really angry at this.  
  
"Cool it" Mirai replied putting his fingers on Trunks shoulder. Trunks gave one last look at Mirai Pan and walk away upstairs.  
  
"I have never seen Brother so mad before" Bura answered in amaze.  
  
"Yeah." Marron agree.  
  
Mirai Trunks gave one last look at Mirai Pan and walk away from the rest of the group.   
  
"What's up with him?" Goten ask.  
  
"Dunno" Bura replied.   
  
Mirai Pan walk away from Goten, Bura and Marron as the trio stay outside the doors until Bulma came out.  
  
"Is she going to be alright Mom?" Bura ask.  
  
"Thank god she is" Bulma answered.  
  
"What happen? Any broken bones?" Goten ask.  
  
"No, just a few minder cuts and burses but other than that she is going to be fine!" Bulma replied happy.  
  
"Will she make it to the Party?" Bura ask.  
  
"Well it depends on how fast she heals." Bulma responed.  
  
"Pan should at least fought back!" Marron said.  
  
"I don't think our Pan can't take much of Mirai Pan." Goten replied.  
  
"Oh well at least we know she is going to be fine." Bura responded looking inside the Tank that Pan was flowing in.  
  
  
To be Continue...  
  
Unknown voice: Well here we have Chappy 20!! YA!!!  
Fans: YA!!  
Unknown voice: You guys still here?  
Fans: Yeah got a problem with that!!  
Unknown voice: *Sweatdrop* Next chappy coming soon!! Sorry it took so long to get this chappy out but without Nyago here we are nothing!  
Fans: Yeah nothing!  
Unknown voice: *Sweatdrops again* 


	21. 200 Special!!?!

WOHOOO!!!!! 200 REVIEWS!!!!! GO MARY, GO MARY, GO MARY!!! *If you all didn't know that's Nyago real name ^_^ Just though it would be lovely to share it with you guys ^_^*Will Mary make her 200 special?   
Mary: YES!!!! MUHAHAHAHA AND IT INCLUDES ME, AM, Saiyan S., Myrhe, Adria and of course my special Guest GOKU!!! and well as Goten too ^_^ For SS ^_^ YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST BUDDIES MARY COULD EVER HAVE!!  
  
It was a normal day for Mary, and Myrhe as they both were on their way to AM house.   
  
Mary: Are we there yet?  
  
Myrhe: *Sweatdrops* Mary you are the one driving...  
  
Mary: *Looks at herself and blushes red* HAHAHAHAH I knew that...*Hides herself a bit*  
  
Myrhe: Oh boy....Hey look it is AM house! We are here!  
  
Mary: YA!!! *Stops the car*  
  
Adria: *Waiting for Mary and Myrhe outside* I am surprise Mary didn't kill you Myrhe.  
  
Myrhe: heheh *Sweatdrops*  
  
Mary: HEY!!   
  
Adria: *Giggles*  
  
All three girl when inside AM house and Mary started to look around.   
  
Mary: Where is AM?  
  
Adria: Um....I don't know...  
  
Mary: *Looks around and see SS* (Runs to her) Have you see AM?  
  
SS: *Busy with Goten hair* Yeah, I think last time I saw her she was with Goku on the bathroom.  
  
Mary: WHAT?!!! *Runs upstairs*  
  
Adria: You shouldn't had say that....*Sigh*  
  
SS: Huh? *Still busy playing with Goten hair*  
  
Upstairs Mary ran until she finally had found the bathroom and knock on the door really hard, then all the sudden she hear some one peep a little.   
  
Mary: AM HAND OVER GOKU NOW!!!  
  
AM: *Inside the Bathroom* NO!  
  
Mary: AM!!!! DON'T MAKE ME BLAST THE DOOR!!  
  
AM: Do it!  
  
Mary: *Ki blast and doors open* GOKU-SAMA! MARY IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!! *Takes Goku right arm from AM's*  
  
AM: Hey!!! MINE!! *Pulls on the other*  
  
Mary: MINE!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH *Pulls on the other*  
  
Both girls start fighting while poor old Goku still in the middle doing nothing but looking at both girls pull him apart.  
  
  
Unknown Voice: Don't you guys have anything better to do that bug Goku?  
  
  
*Mary and AM turn around and see....*  
  
  
Mary: MIRAI PAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
Mirai P: Well I guess I am not welcome?  
  
Mary: NO NOT THAT! But I though you and Mirai Trunks were too busy to come.  
  
Mirai P: Well I am here aren't I?  
  
Mary: THEN HELP ME TAKE GOKU BACK!!  
  
Mirai P: Sorry I got my own husband to worry about....  
  
Mary: Evil....GET OFF HIM!!! *Pulls arm*  
  
AM: NO!! *Pulls Other arm*  
  
Goku: Girls...  
  
Mary: I SAID LET GO!!  
  
AM: NO!!  
  
Goku: Girls..!  
  
Mary: LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AM: NO!!!!!  
  
Goku: GIRLS!!!?!  
  
Both AM and Mary stop pulling poor Goku and look at him.  
  
Goku: Why don't we...  
  
Mary: MAKE A DOUBLE OF HIM!!! GREAT IDEA GOKU!! *Runs out of the bathroom*  
  
Goku: *Sweatdroped* I never say anything...  
  
Mary: (Runs into a room full of Machines) *Turns her Double copy Machine On* MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Goku dear could you please come here....  
  
Goku: *Walks in slowly* Um...  
  
Mary: eheh, This machine will make you double of you! Let's hope Goku is SSJ4 *Drools*  
  
Goku: AM I am scared... *Hugs AM*   
  
AM: Don't worry, AM is here to protect you. She is just going to do this once, Right?? *Gives Mary the Death glare*  
  
Mary: *Giggles* Of course...*Evil Smile*Get in!   
  
Goku: *Enters the Machine*   
  
Mary: Power Up, and ready to operated!! *Turns the Swicth on* (Machine starts to do weird noise until a big sound is made and sent both AM and Mary flying to the wall.)  
  
AM: AHHH MY BABY!!! *Runs to where all the smoke is*  
  
Mary: AHHH MY MACHINE AND SSJ4 GOKU!!! *Runs behind AM*  
  
AM: Baby!! *Tries to look around* AHHH (Trasforms into an Angel) *HEHEHE see AM, Mary use it* ^^  
  
Mary: GOKU!!! *Helps Angel AM*   
  
Goku: I am k! *Side corner of the room*  
  
AM: *Runs to him and Hugs him hard* I WAS SOOO WORRY!!! *Tears*  
  
Goku: I am k don't worry *Goku hugs AM*  
  
Mary: Oh well...*Sigh* (Looks around into a destroyed machine) I guess I am stuck been alone again... *Sigh*  
  
AM: *Feels Bad for Mary* It is K Mary, you will be K.   
  
Mary: *Sigh*  
  
Goku: *Turns Pale* AHHHH WHAT IS THAT!!! *Points at something big and dark*  
  
Mary: HUH?! WHERE? WHAT? WHEN? WHO DIE?  
  
AM: It's It's...  
  
Mysteries Voice: What the hell is going on?  
  
Mary: *Big Guggy eyes*   
  
AM: is it SSJ4 Goku?  
  
Goku: *Shivers*   
  
Mary: IT'S!   
  
Mysteries Voice: *Shows his face* What the hell are you doing Woman?!  
  
Mary: IT's....Veggy...  
  
AM: *Falls anime Style*   
  
Goku: Oh I knew that...LOL!  
  
Mary: WHERE IS SSJ4 GOKU!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!! *Grads Veggy by the neck*  
  
Vegeta: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW WOMAN?!  
  
Mary: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! *Goes nuts* @#$#$%@#%@#%@#$%@# *Leaves the room*  
  
AM: hehehehe, What are you doing here?  
  
Vegeta: Looking for you! and your Stupid Human friend!  
  
AM: I said I don't want you, I have Goku you know!  
  
Vegeta: *Get's Mad* WOMAN YOU COME WITH ME NOW!!!  
  
AM: NO!  
  
Goku: heheh  
  
Well AM fight with Veggy ever end? Will Mary ever have her wish to have SSJ4 Goku? Will Goku help AM or Vegeta? Will they ever stop fighting?  
  
Goku: Nope...  
  
Stay tune, to find out more!!   
Mirai Trunks: *Comes late to the party* HEY I AM HERE!! *Empty party* huh, where did everybody go? (No one) I know I was a bit late but damn...*Echo* .......................  
  
  
STAY TUNE!!!!  
Mary: ARGGGGGGGGGGG @#$@#$@#$#@$@#$@%^&*^&%#%@#$#$!@$!@#  
Mirai Pan: HEHEHEE!! ^^ 


	22. Secret of magic lover

HA! Going to chappy 22 now! *Jumps in Joy* I guess everyone liked the 200 special? Mary liked! ^^ Well for you all adorable fans! Here is a long version of chappy 22, Enjoy!!  
  
"Secret of magic lover" (Corny neh but it get's good)  
By: Nyago *Must love the name* ^^ *Even though it is stupid cat's name*  
  
A long darken Figure moved around CC, It's purpose was unknown but all we knew it wanted something or someone. It continue to move from shadow to shadow causing no sound, and making it easier to move without trouble. Not even Vegeta who always knew something was around, never felt anything. It continue it's path to an unknown place.  
  
Pan in the other hand was healing slowly but good, she had finally able to open her eyes for a sec to see her surrounding area. She knew she was in the generator Tanks, no word came to her mind though. She stood there complete defendless and hurt from the pride she kept within. How could she loose against Mirai Pan? Her future self without even a good fight? She felt nothing but emptiness inside her broken heart, she still haven't talked to Both Trunks and it hurt her even more. Where they laughing at her? Making fun of her for been weak like Mirai Pan so call her? It was up to time to figure it out for herself.  
  
  
Mirai sat in his room for hours thinking about if Mirai Pan was as strong as she looked? and If Pan was doing K, he felt bad for not helping so much specially past Pan. But the thing that amaze him even more was his past self, 'He really does deserve her' Mirai though. 'I mean I didn't do anything but look' Mirai sank more depression by the min. He didn't know what came over him all he wanted to know was if Pan was K. 'That's it I am going to check up on her' Mirai though again and sating up from his bed and walking out of his room. Along the enldess stairs he saw Bura and Goten hugging each other while asleep, he was happy for his sister and glad they got together. He agree with their relationship, specially knowning it was Goku Second Son. He trusted Goku and respect him for who he was and not for what he as done. His mother from his own time teached him that Goku was to be trusted and never fear anything. 'Mother' Mirai though as he remember the pain he had gone through in the Future, His mother saving his life instead of her own. The Androids that came and destroy everything and finally the most painfull of all, his planet; the one thing he loved dearly was destroyed. 'Dad and mom are together now, along with Gohan and the others' Mirai Though. Soon he came across a room where only green light could be seen, he knew it was the generator tanks water that made that kind of glow. He slowly walk in and saw Pan peaceful body at rest.  
  
"Mom cancel the party" Mirai spoke to Pan. "She said it wasn't fair you were in here while the rest where out having fun, she didn't mind though canceling the party, she was happy to do it." Mirai spoke softly to her. He lower his head and look down at his hands, for the first time he looks at them for what they really are for. It was been a while since he saw his hands as part of his body, He was always busy with something to notice them; Not that he didn't care but he missed seen his own time even if it was once fill with a world of chaos it was still a place to call Home. His hands though said it all, work after work to restored his world was gone at a work of a stupid android. Looking back up he saw Pan flow in that green looking liquid that is suppost to heal you, he never felt so warm and happy to see that she was doing K. He walk up to her, the only thing that kept him and Pan apart was that glass between them. He slowly lifted his hand out to reach her but no luck he could only to touch glass, His hand remained there for many min. Unwarned of the Shadows within the room, slowly it made it's way toward Mirai.   
  
"Are you going to stand there all day and look at her? Or are you going to help her heal?" The Shadow replied, Mirai knew that voice it wasn't his Past Mother, Not even Father or Mirai Pan but Spehia herself.  
  
"What are you doing here? I though you die on us?" Mirai said shock.  
  
"Well I am here, aren't I?" Spehia said looking into Mirai deep blue eyes. "She is healing but not as quick, and the enemy's are here." Spehia said again.  
  
"What?!" Mirai yell a bit too loud.  
  
"I said the enemy is here on Earth, it already started to look for her. Better heal her and get her out of here as soon as possible." Spehia replied.  
  
"How? Pan needs the machine to Heal! and We don't have-" Mirai was cut off as Spehia shown Sensu beans. "When did you get does?" Mirai ask.  
  
"I can make them in less than a day" Spehia replied back getting to Bulma new machine next to the Generator tanks. "Get her out of the Tank" She ordered.  
  
"K..." Mirai wasn't sure if he should be doing this but he knew if Spehia said something was not to be taken lightly.   
Mirai took the green waters out of the tank Pan was within, the patch slowly open making Pan fall down; Thank to dende Mirai had catch her in time. "Pan..." He whisper to her.  
  
"Give her one of this" Spehia threw the Sensu bean to Mirai, which he easily cacthed. Mirai took the Bean and slowly put it to Pan's mouth, "Eat it Pan it will make you allot better" Mirai said as he saw Pan taking bite of it and slowly letting it go down her throat. It took only a matter of Second before Pan was in her feet again, looking down at herself.  
  
"What?" Pan said in amazed, then looking down at Mirai.  
  
"I am glad you are K." Mirai said smiling at Pan.  
  
Pan blushed looking cute when she did. Spehia only looked the other way, 'Oh brother' She though to herself as she saw Mirai kneening on the floor while Pan was standing up looking down at him while blushing. It was a romantic scene between them both.   
  
"Can we hurry up! and stop with the Mushy stuff" She replied coldly walking out the door.  
  
"Bad day?" Pan ask as Mirai got up and nodded.  
  
Both young lover walk out the door not caring if Spehia was waiting, both just taking their time.  
  
  
  
Marron along with Uubu *Though I forgot about them did you? Well hell no, they are soo cute together! ^^* were flying towards CC Building because Marron had gone home and told her parents the party was cancel, got change and called Uubu to come and pick her up from her house. Along their way to CC, Uubu suddenly stop haft way looking towards the clouds.   
  
"What's wrong?" Marron ask looking up to the direction where Uubu was looking.  
  
"I feel something is coming." Uubu said, and then look down at Marron Blue eyes.  
  
"Feel what?" Marron ask worry.  
  
"Something evil..." Uubu whisper.  
  
"Evil?" Marron was scared, she has seen worst; like the time her uncle 17 came to destroy the Earth. And tried to control her mother, but thanks to the bond her parents shared; and her father death, her mother was back to normal within seconds after her uncle tried to control her.   
  
"Let's hurry" Uubu said as he grad Marron tighter and flew faster to CC.   
  
  
Bura rubbed her Blue eyes over and over again, she then started to remember where she was and who was with her. 'Goten' Bura though as she smile sweetie, She love Goten with all her heart and nothing that her father said made her change her mind. Vegeta was a rude and mean Father but Bura love him because of that, even though he had said Goten was no worth for the "Princess Of all Saiyan." "Goten Wake up!" Bura said in his ear.  
  
"I...e....am....zzzz." Goten just remaned asleep.  
  
'He gives me no choice' Bura though, getting closer to his ear and grad it with one hand taking a deep breath and- "Goten, dear....I got you a cholocate cake..." Bura said sweetie, In a spast Goten got up.  
  
"Where? When? Who? What?!" Goten said quickly, Bura just giggle. Goten look down at her.  
  
"I knew that would wake you up." Bura said still gigglying.  
  
"So that means..." Goten started with his puppy eyes.  
  
"Nope no Cake." Bura said Flatly. Goten began to put Water in his eyes, as he did as a child went some one would lie to him. "Awww" Bura came up and gave Goten a hug. "I will buy you one if you are good" Bura said not breaking the hug.  
  
"Really?!" Goten replied happy.  
  
"Yup!" Bura answer.  
  
"How cute!!" Came a voice standing in the side of the door.  
  
"Hey! Pan!!" Bura let go of Goten and went to check on her friend. "When? What? How did you heal so quickly?" Bura ask.  
  
"Mirai gave me some sort of beans and I ate them, Made me feel allot better I guess?" Pan replied.  
  
"Well they weren't mine...It was Spehia who got it for you" Mirai replied while blushing.  
  
"Do you always have to blush around Pan?" Bura ask.  
  
"Wha?" Pan blush too.  
  
"See what I mean?" Bura turn her back on her friend and her other brother.  
  
"Oh brother...Can we settle on the comments and tell me where Vegeta is?" Spehia ask coming from behind Pan.  
  
"Oh I didn't know you were still here..." Bura replied. "Daddy is in the gravity room."  
  
"Well I just check there and he wasn't there." Spehia answer.  
  
"What? Vegeta not in the gravity room!" Goten said shock, all his life he as know Vegeta; he as never seen him out of the gravity room for no reason.  
  
"Then where is he?" Bura ask.  
  
"That's why I am asking you." Spehia replied coldly.  
  
"I saw...no never mind..." Pan started.  
  
"Saw What Pan?" Mirai ask.  
  
"I think I saw Vegeta...in the room I was...I mean...I saw him talking to Some one...I just couldn't tell but it look like a shadow. It could have been Grandpa but...I am sorry I was just too tired to notice." Pan finish.  
  
"It's K" Mirai replied.  
  
"Yeah" Bura answer as well.  
  
"Well be better get going, Pan go get The other Trunks. We are going to need all the help we could get." Spehia had said as she walk out the room.   
  
"What's with her?" Goten ask, as Bura, Pan and Mirai nodded.  
  
"I am going to get Trunks!" Pan said quickly as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Hey wait!" Mirai replied, as he went after Pan.  
  
"Happy little couple don't you think?" Bura ask.  
  
"Wha? Wait my niece is going out with both Trunks?" Goten ask shock as Bura sweatdrop.  
  
"Hello! She loves both my brothers stupid!" Bura yell.  
  
"SINCE WHEN?!" Goten ask, as Bura felt to the floor anime style.  
  
  
Pan ran all the stairs up, the hallway's and then knocked on Trunks door.  
  
"Trunks! We need your help!" Pan yell but no one answered. "Trunks..." Pan yell this time lower.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mirai ask as he went in front of the door.  
  
"He won't answer or open the door." Pan replied.  
  
"Well let's go in..." Mirai was about to open the door when Pan yell, "NO! What if he is na...ked.." Pan blush deeply.  
  
"I am a guy, the same thing his got I gotten as well. It is no big deal." Mirai responded as he open the door.  
  
"FOR YOU MAYBE!" Pan cover her eyes.   
  
"He is not here..." Mirai said flatly.  
  
"What?" Pan took her hands of her eyes and walk into the room.   
  
"Now that I think about it, I didn't sense his Ki went he got mad at Mirai Pan." Mirai replied.  
  
"Mirai Pan?! When? Where?" Pan didn't know about this yet.  
  
"Opps, well the girl you fought was your future self and well since she hurt you my other me got extremely mad." Mirai answered shock Pan.  
  
"My Mirai self? And Trunks got Angry?" Pan said in shock still.  
  
"Well he bicth her out and left, he never came out of his room once." Mirai responded looking down at Pan.  
  
"Where could he had gone to?" Pan ask.  
  
"Don't know, but I hope he isn't doing anything stupid." Mirai replied.  
  
"Look the window is open!" Pan yell as she ran to the open window and looked outside.  
  
"He flew out, but I would had sense his Ki." Mirai said.  
  
"Could he?" Pan started.  
  
"No, but Spehia said the enemy was already at Earth. Maybe he went to fight them already." Mirai answer.  
  
"We could had sense it hours ago." Pan replied.  
  
"And you said dad was in the Generator room while you were healing?" Mirai ask.  
  
"Yes, and some one else" Pan said.  
  
"Well it could have been my other self, let's go" Mirai responded as he flew out the window.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell Bura and Goten?" Pan ask.  
  
"They will find out soon anyway, let's go" Mirai flew fast as he felt a trail of white Ki.  
  
"I hope you are right Mirai." Pan said, "I hope you are right." Pan whisper.  
  
To be continue...  
  
  
AHHH NOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!? I see Fights and more Fight coming along...MARY LOVES FIGHT! ^^ Mary work on next chappy lots of fights and something bad is going to happen, I don't want to spoil it but it is going to make you want to cry so hard.  
  
Till next time...Nyago 


	23. Fighting Spirits

Ok, bare with me Guys! A couple of things before we start this fic, first I am not good at making fighting scene, Second this chappy will be long and will last until the next chappy, and final so one will die. I hope you all consider this warning because "The Full Moon" Is about to make an end. I only plan on doing 4-5 more chappys and that's all. Chappy 27 probably be an epiloge for conclucion to this fic! Well I hope we got that settle, Enjoy Chappy 23!   
  
P.S. Sorry if I haven't been Updating lately and reading Fanfics but Mary is busy with Work and School that is driving me nuts!! Sorry If I don't updated for A week for 2 k? Ja-ne!  
  
"Fighting Spirits"  
By: Nyago   
  
It was time, to make an end to all of this. But how does it start from? The enemy had finally decided to come and start their attacks, All of Saiyan had finally decide this will end even if it kill them that day. It was for battle, it was time for war. A war that will break out all around the world, it was time to make it happen; and started now!  
  
"What's that?" Pan said to Mirai as the still flew over the City.  
  
Mirai had notice lots of different colors, until the sky decided to turn it's true nature; the color Red. Red as blood, Pain and suffering. Mirai had seen this too many times, he wouldn't let it happen to this time line. 'No' he wouldn't he would put an end to this before it got bigger and becomes a threat to the future. He look at Pan, who was still looking over the red sky ahead of them. His long Lavender hair got on his eyes and finally all over his face, but he kept hidden. He didn't want Pan to suffer like he did, and he was sure for what Mirai Pan had told him she wouldn't let it happen either.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
It was after Mirai Pan had finally showned her skills of hurting people to her past self, Trunks had come a rush inside CC. Mirai Pan stood there and wacth the scene infold itself, as a long lavender figure stood behind her.   
  
"She has no life in living hell, you should know that" The shadow came from behind her. *REMEMBER THIS?!*  
  
"Why doesn't she train?" Mirai Pan replied back.  
  
"Why should she?" The shadow answer back.  
  
"To get stronger, what else?" Mirai Pan responded back.  
  
"She doesn't need it because she got my dad, Goku and my other self to defend her." Still kept within the shadows.  
  
"Why would you care what I do?" Mirai Pan replied back.  
  
"Because you know what it means to live in a world of chaos and death." Mirai Trunks answered back as he walk out of the shadows.  
  
"What would you know!?" Mirai Pan yell back.  
  
"I know because I suffer the same fate as you did. Can't you see fighting your past self isn't going to proof you are stronger, it is going to proof you are too much of a block head to think about how others can fight as well as you can." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"You love her?" Mirai Pan ask as she face look at Mirai from the side.  
  
"Yes..." Mirai Trunks said as he blush red.  
  
"I should had guess it, everyone loves some one funny, smart, and pretty." Mirai Pan turn and gave Mirai Trunks her back.  
  
"But you could be like that!" Mirai Trunks said back.  
  
"Me? Ha! You wish, my Trunks die because of me." Mirai Pan said as she for once let a tear fall from her eye.  
  
"Die? because of you?" Mirai Trunks didn't understand.  
  
"You see I was 6 years old when he die. My own father die when I was 2 and my mother die a year after that, I was left with Trunks and Vegeta, because everyone else die in battle." Mirai Pan replied.  
  
"Why do you blame your self for killing him?" Mirai Trunks ask.  
  
"I was 6, and Trunks and I were playing around in the mountains." Mirai Pan remember everything that had happen that day like it had just happen yesterday.  
  
**Mirai Pan flash back**  
  
It was a Sunny day, As Trunks and little Pan began to do their usual day but today was going to be different, Today was going to be nothing but fun day. Trunks even brough a huge lunch just for them two.  
  
"What do you want to do first Panny?" Trunks ask sweetie at the 6 year old.  
  
"Um...We Play!!" She yell happy.  
  
"And then?" He ask.  
  
"Um...We Eat!!" She yells again.  
  
"And?" Trunks ask again still looking at Pan jump up and down.  
  
"Um....We Play some more!!!" Pan yell as she ran to him and hugged his leg.  
  
"Ok, K calm down little tiger, There is no fire." Trunks said.  
  
"How cute" Replied a mysteries voice floating in the air.  
  
Trunks turn around quickly as he could to see two young women's around their 20's with both brown eyes and red long hair. "Who are you?!" Trunks ask grading scared Pan.  
  
"Don't worry about it, We promise your death will not be as pain full." One of them replied back. She had disappeared from where she floated and hit Trunks right in the middle of his back, Senting Trunks and Little Pan flying to a Rock. Pan yell and Trunks quickly turn around and took all the hit full on his back. As he also felt to the floor with Pan in his arms crying.  
  
"Trunks-Kun Wake up!!" Pan said as she shake them.  
  
"I am K, are you hurt?" Trunks said in a weak voice.  
  
"No..." Pan finally answered, Trunks stood up again this time he was ready to fight. He told Pan to hide while he fought, The battle lasted hours and this mysteries women's where winning. An old man stood behind behind with of the girls fighting, smiling away. Trunks was losing and he knew that, with one more blast he was sliding on the ground floor; Bleeding to death. Pan didn't care she ran to him while the enemy was still there and knee down before his bleeding body. The enemy laugh and left Pan suffer seening Trunks die slowly.  
  
"Trunks-kun" Pan cried as she took of her bandama of her head and tried to clean his wounds, but it wasn't working and she knew that. Trunks was dying on her and it was her fault for not fighting as well, But Trunks never thought that of her.   
  
"Panny take care of yourself" Trunks whisper and he coughed blood from his mouth.   
  
"Don't say that!!!" Pan cry more.  
  
"Panny..." Trunks gave a weak smile.  
  
"We will get you to Veggy and he will fix you right up." Pan cry more, as she tried to lift him up but it was no use he was too heavy and she was still to small to do it.  
  
"Panny, My time has come please be a strong a sweet woman. Don't let them get to you." Trunks coughed again.  
  
"NO! Trunks you will make it, I promise!!" Pan cry as she tried one more time.  
  
"Panny....I ...will...*Coughs* always...wacth over...you..." And with his final words he left the living world.  
  
"Trunks-kun!" Pan shake him, and no responds. "TRUNKS-KUN!!" Pan Cry and shake him again. "TRUNKS-KUN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Pan cry as hard as she could, nothing she did would wake him up, nothing; now she knew Trunks had left her forever.  
  
**Mirai Pan End of Flash back**  
  
Mirai Pan tears began to fall down her cheeks slowly, she try to hide it but Mirai Trunks could see everything. He now knew why she was the way she was, he came back from behind her and hug her letting her cry on his chest.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I wanted to save him..." Mirai Pan whisper as she cried on his chest. "Vegeta, My own time vegeta told me to not lose Faith in hope but I feel though as faith was never there to begin with..." Mirai Pan replied.  
  
"Why didn't you grow up like he told you..." Mirai Trunks ask, and she knew why.  
  
"I couldn't I was so angry at the enemy I just couldn't I broke my promise I never even made to him and yet I feel guilty for doing it." Mirai Pan stops her crying and get's off Mirai Trunks chest. "Anyway that's the past now" She wiped her tears off.  
  
"Who were this enemy's?" Mirai Trunks ask.  
  
"They are Androids/Aliens, they came from out space wishing to see the Earth suffer in pain. They say all Humans are stupid and are not nessecary, they wish to kill them all; and that's what they do." Mirai Pan started to walk away from Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Have you fought them before?" Mirai Trunks ask.  
  
Mirai Pan smirked and laugh a bit, " Yeah fought them a million times and everytime I am about to kill one, the other interferes . It is useless to fight them, they always have the top advantage." Mirai Pan replied.  
  
"Is there anyway you and Vegeta could fight them together?" Mirai Trunks ask again.  
  
"Yes, we have." She answer looking down at the ground floor. "Still they are 3 and we are only 2. Even with us been Saiyan we still can't kill them." She answer coldly. "Anyway I am going to have a check with you know who, coming?" Mirai Pan ask and Mirai Trunks just nodded following Mirai Pan close behind.  
  
**End of Flash back**  
  
"Mirai!!" Pan yell.  
  
"Huh? what? when?" Mirai Trunks had finally come to reality.  
  
"What's wrong? I said we are getting closer." Pan said.  
  
"Oh, Good." Mirai said flatly.  
  
"Oh good? What's wrong?" Pan ask.  
  
"Nothing?" Mirai Answered.  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't seen to me. I will find out later anyways" Pan flew ahead of Mirai leaving him all confused.  
  
"What's that suppost to mean?" Mirai ask.  
  
"Nothing Nothing!" Pan smile evil.  
  
"Nothing? Pan!" Mirai said as he try to cacth up but she had already pick up speed.  
  
An unexpected surprise waited Pan and Mirai up ahead, as two long headed figures dress in black waited for them to arrive.  
Mirai Trunks and Pan stop in mid way as they saw both figures waiting for them.  
  
"Who are you?" Mirai ask.  
  
"None of your bunisses Saiyan-jin, come with us Pan." One of them said.  
  
"Nani?!" Mirai got mad and was already powering up, but Pan was way ahead of him and grad his hand and nodded and pleased him not to attack yet.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Pan sounded angry.  
  
"Your powers" They both replied.  
  
Pan knew they would answer that, she had decided to give her special Son evil smirk at them both and began to laugh.  
  
"You think you guys can catch me?" Pan ask looking evil.  
  
"Of course!" One of them replied back.  
  
"That's what I though." Pan smirked again and for some reason she was never looking at them, but you could tell she was up to something. "Let see you guys go through this..." Pan started as she put both her hands behind her right shoulder and said the most powerful words in the world. "Ka.." She started, now Mirai Trunks knew where she was going and was not plaining to stop her. "Me.." she said again as both figures look at each other confused. "Ha..." She was almost done a few more words and she was completed to finish this figures off. "Me..." She holded her energy ball in her hands as she whisper to Mirai "Get read y to run away ahead got it?" Pan questioned.  
  
"But what about you?" Mirai answer back.  
  
"Don't worry as soon as I am done I will go with you." Pan responded and Mirai nodded.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan threw the energy blast as hard as she could, not only blinding the enemy but also giving her time to flee for now. She grad Mirai Trunks hand and flew fast ahead of the two blacked figures.  
  
Both the enemy's were back to normal as they saw Mirai Trunks and Pan leave the scene, one of them ask;  
"What is going to happen now?"  
  
"I don't know, but we got to catch her and fast. The master won't be pleased with again ever again." The other replied as both flew to the direction Mirai and Pan were going.  
  
Lei and Gotenks were both already having Trouble with the enemy but not as much as Vegeta and Mirai Pan. All of them were already fighting the enemy, Gotenks and Lei were always parther went it came to battle. Vegeta and Mirai Pan kept their own fighting, not bothering to look after each other backs.   
  
"Huh? VEGETA!!" Came a yell flying as fast as possible.  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta turns around to see Pan and Mirai flying towards him.  
  
"They are after me already, I use Kamehameha wave on them at least to blind them for a bit but I could sense their energy level and they are approging fast." Pan said.  
  
"We need to fight them together all of us." Mirai suggested looking at each and everyone that was there already, Mirai Pan, Lei, Gotenks, Pan, Vegeta, and himself.  
  
"HAHAHA, Do you really think you can beat us?" Said a mysteries shadow, Vegeta, Pan, Both Mirai turn to see it as they faced their enemy. Lei and Gotenks didn't look surprise at all, instead they look angry and try to hold themselves together before they made a careless mistake.  
  
"Lei, Gotenks, so good to see you again. How is your dad? Oh I forgot his is hurt isn't he?" He smile evilly.  
  
"Bastard" Gotenks mummble.  
  
"IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT TO FATHER YOU, YOU!!" Lei didn't care she came rushing in to attack him, no such luck instead she got a blast into her stomach.  
  
"SIS!!" Gotenks flew fast before Lei felt to the ground. "Bastard!" Gotenks mummble again holding his unconscious Sister in his hands.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Mirai yell angrily.  
  
"Well duh it's in it obose? I hit her." He answer Mirai question which made Trunks even more mad, he came rushing in like Lei but this time he wacthed his own moves. Mirai lead a punch right into his stomach sending him flying backwards and into a wall, Mirai smile at his victory.  
  
"Hehe, lucky I would call it. Just pure luck." He answer as came charging in hitting Mirai on his face sending him to fly back right into a building. Mirai slowly got up and notice something, 'That's weird no humans, where are they?' Mirai though as he flew back to the group that was left standing.  
  
"Come on, you son of bicth let's see how much you can fight a Super Saiyan." Mirai yell angrily.  
  
"Hhahaha, don't you think I would know how a Super Saiyan-Jin is? Ah yes, the brats father put me a good fight until he lasted." He said, this made Gotenks and now haft awake Lei angry.   
  
"Their Father?" Mirai Pan questioned looking at both Lei and Gotenks. 'Could they be Trunks? Lei looks just like her own father, Purple hair, blue eyes, and not to mention she is strong and determand. Then again it could be also Mirai Trunks as well.' She though deeply.  
  
"Coward..." Pan said, and everyone turn around to see her.  
  
"Nani?" The enemy spoke.  
  
"I said you are a coward, nothing more than stupid man thinking the same thing 'I am going to take over earth' HMP patheric. Do you really expect me to believe that?" Pan laugh a bit.   
  
"What are you taking about?" He ask Pan.  
  
"With my grandfather alive and Vegeta you wouldn't even last an hour, maybe if you are lucky that is." Pan said as she held a grim on her face. "But since you haven't fought them you wouldn't know." Pan said again.  
  
"Eh? HAHAHA I don't need to fight them because they are already dead. To my surprise you mention them, but then again you did the same thing in the future." He answer back.  
  
"The Future?!" Mirai Pan and Pan answer at the same time.  
  
"Ah, so the brat's haven't told you yet?" He laugh.   
  
"SHUT UP!!" Gotenks yell.  
  
"Why should I?" He ask.  
  
"Enough already" Vegeta finally spoke, and everyone turn around to see. "Pan, Gotenks and Lei are your children from the future. They have come to help us, nothing more." Vegeta spoke again.  
  
Pan look shock as she didn't move one bit, she kept on looking at Lei and Gotenks as well as they looking at their young mother. Mirai Pan never took her eyes off the enemy as he look with a grim on his face.   
  
"Looks like we are going to start shall we? Your stupid friends are coming here, and I don't want to waste my time so why don't I just kill you all expect for her." He pointed at Pan.  
  
"Bastard!" Gotenks said as he stood in front of his mother. "Just like the future! Mom would had fought but she wasn't even SSJ yet!" Gotenks yell angrily.  
  
"Your mother really had a good scene of fighting anyway" He answer.  
  
Pan gave him her death glare and power up, "You don't think I could?" Mirai Pan ask confided on her power.  
  
"No, You are the same as the future; Weak" This was the last straw, Mirai Pan power up and her hair began to change. Vegeta, Lei, Gotenks, and Pan were amazed. Not even Vegeta had seen her SSJ, and his train with her. Could it be that she was holding her own power just to have a normal fight with Vegeta? Or was it because she was stronger than him in SSJ? Even though Vegeta could turn SSJ4 He still needed Bulma machine in order to do it.   
  
Mirai Pan finally finish her trasformation, her eyes were Aqua blue while her hair was tide up still shown she had her golden hair. She came rushing in and last everyone remember was seening Mirai Pan hitting their enemy.   
  
To be continue...  
  
FINALLY CHAPPY 23 OUT!! Plus Fighting in the next chappy will be done. 3-4 More chappys to go! *YA!!* ^^ Don't forget to review! ^^  
  
Till Next time...Nyago 


	24. Sacrifices made, A Death of a friend

Ok, Chappy 24! Bare with me K, 2-3 more chappy's and that's all. I also will dedicated this chappy for some one that is going to die, I warn you nothing but fighting and death, Plus I would like to thank a friend of mine that help me write fighting scene, since I am not good at them myself. Thank him for doing it! ^^ Love you Mikey! *Kisses and Hugs*  
  
"Sacrifices made, A Death of a friend"  
By: Nyago  
  
Mirai Pan kept on her fighting, to the enemy surprise she could last longer than anyone he had ever faced before. Could SSJ Woman be stronger than SSJ man? Or was it pure luck that she was able to continue fighting now that she was angry? Mirai Pan smiled as she stook on the ground in fighting position not moving an inch. Slowly she lifted her foot and stepped in front of him. She put her arms up, ready to attack or defend. The enemy stood looking at her, not seemingly ready yet.   
  
"Well? Afraid to get started?" She ask laughed, edging on the enemy.   
  
"Afraid? No, just wondering what the best way to kill you" He answer snickered.  
  
Mirai Pan stood, waiting for him to attack, the enemy just stood there, grinning at her, she got mad at this point and decided to get it started. She clenched her teeth as she lifted her left leg up and jumped at him, and her fist tightened; making it's way toward her foe's face.   
  
He stepped to the left quickly a second before Mirai Pan's hand would have met his cheek. "You have to do better than that." He smirked at her. Mirai Pan had gotten even more piss off by his actions, she knew he was just toying with her. It was time to shown him what Super SSJ woman specially of the future can really do.   
  
Mirai Pan ran toward the enemy again and this time raised her flexed leg up to his face. But the more experienced the enemy was quickly ducked and grabbed Mirai Pan leg, twisting it. Mirai Pan hit face first on the ground with a surprising smack. She felt the pain soar up through her skin and over her body like a wave of agony and curse wildly, Her eyes narrowed.   
  
Mirai Pan laid there thinking for a second. It seemed that all the enemy was going to do was counter the opponent's attacks. Mirai Pan sneered as she started to weight any idea on how to at least knock him out for a while. Suddenly making up her mind, she jumped to her feet and wiped some blood off of her mouth. She knew this was going to be a long and hard battle but she was not going to lose, she was going to win and shown to everyone she was the strongest female ever.  
  
The enemy gave an outright laugh and she saw her chance to attack, She jumped at him ready to knock him down. The enemy noticed Mirai Pan idea and was about to show her an vicious uppercut, but quickly she disappeared behind him, punching him in the back.   
  
And then the enemy lost it. He turned around and kicked Mirai Pan on the chin up. Mirai Pan flew high and smash right into a building and then fell down to a car. A dark mist was hanging over the earth as it slowly started to get darker and darker by the min. and Mirai Pan stood up from the car as she was ready to face him again.   
  
"I see you're ready," He grinned.  
  
Mirai Pan could feel her blood to Kick in. It was warm and mixed with anger, pumping up every muscle she had ever used. Now the fight had really begun.   
  
  
Every stood flowing in the air as they saw Mirai Pan fighting, they had to amitt she was very good at keeping this fight last this long. Vegeta couldn't believe, a SSJ Girl for the first time on his whole life was right before him and fighting. She was a true Saiyan woman who could really keep up on her surrounding arounds when, or where ever she went.   
  
"This may be our chances to leave." Lei mummble softly as she still was a held by her brother.  
  
"Leave are you crazy?!" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"She will be fine." Gotenks answered. "We seen her fight on the future, beside Rein and Gogeta would be mad at us if we interruped her." He said with a serious of tone.  
  
"Rein?" Mirai Trunks said shock.  
  
"Gogeta?" Vegeta also was in schock. "You met to tell me they are more like you?" Vegeta ask.  
  
Gotenks quickly nodded, this made Mirai Trunks and Vegeta even more shock than ever. To their surprise Goku, Goten, Gohan, Uubu, Trunks, Krillin and Bulma with the girls inside a capsule airplane flew to where they flowed. "What are you guys doing here?" Mirai Trunks said and turn to see his mother.  
  
"Well we came to see a fight so?" Bulma ask.  
  
"Woman this not a game, get the hell anway from here!" Vegeta yell angry.  
  
"So you do care!" Bulma said smiling, this made Vegeta blush.  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Vegeta responded to her comment, this made Bulma and the girls giggle.  
  
"Hehehe, Any who what's happening?" Goku ask.  
  
"Mirai Pan is fighting what does it look like to you kakarotto?" Vegeta answer angrily.  
  
"WOW! You mean to tell me Mirai Pan can go SSJ?!" Krillin yell.  
  
"Hold on!" Goku yell for everyone to shut up, he thinks for a min until he is able to find the words he wanting to say. "When did this happen?" He ask with a Son Goku grim.  
  
"Just now you Baka!" Vegeta answer angry again.  
  
"Oh..." Goku only smile.  
  
"Let's get out of here while we still can!" Krillin said.  
  
"And go where?" Bura ask, this made Krillin shut up.  
  
Everyone stood there like idiots, not knowning what to do. Mirai Trunks wacth as Mirai Pan continue her assult, then notice that Pan hadn't said a word since Vegeta told her that were her children. "Something wrong?" He came down to her and whisper on her ear.  
  
"Huh? Oh no, just thinking." She gave a gummy look. She didn't know what to think, all that kept on yelling on her mind was this is your daughter and son, where did they come from? and who is their dad? Who did you married? and Why? Is not that she was plaining to get married is just that something within her told her that they were not 3/4 Saiyan but an 1/3 Saiyan. That would make them hers and some one else, meaning a Saiyan man.  
  
"Come on! Let's just move!" Bura was getting mad just sitting there doing nothing.  
  
Everyone look at each other one more time and power up, everyone flew out of the battle. Mirai Pan notice they were leaving which was a good thing but something catch the corner of her eye, 2 more human alike aliens stood in front of them.  
  
"Well, well, this time you won't use that cheat trick on us again." One of them responded.  
  
"It took you long to get here." Vegeta smirked at their foe.  
  
"This time we will surely kill you all!" The other answer without gesitation it attacked everyone, not even Goku with a blind of an eye never notice their movements. It only took a matter of second to everyone to fall to the ground floor, Only the girls remained on the air. All of them scared haft to death of what was going to happen to them, this made Pan the only girl flowing mad.  
  
"You think this is a game?" She said sounding serious as she saw the pair of idiots laughing as they enjoy all the Z fighter down fall. "I don't think it is." Pan power up. The twins stop laughing as soon as they saw Pan power up, even though Pan wasn't super she was still going to give them a piece of her mind.   
  
"Your arrogant, and cockyness will get you kill. I don't think you will find it so easy to hurt me" Pan said, frowning, now very mad. Pan's anger flared and a fire lit up over the pair. The pain shot through them in a matter of seconds, but soon it was over.   
"If this is the way you want it, I won't disappoint you. But you will be sorry." One of them responded.  
  
"You have a lot of bark," Pan said, still smiling. "But where's your bite?" Quickly she appeared above him and held her hands together. She swung one of them down, throwing him to the cold floor.  
  
He felt his hair blow up above him as he was hurdled toward the ground at amazing speed. He almost hit with a bang, but   
himself five inches from the dirt he would have landed in. Pan followed him, plunging into the city depths.   
  
The other on the ground stood amazed of her new actions, not even super but was really giving it all she had. This amaze everyone. How can anger really affect girls so much as guys? This was showning them as weaknings in front her Present Pan and Mirai Pan. What was happening why would they the only one able to fight them? Mirai Trunks smile at this, he was proud to see Pan giving all her Saiyan power even though she won't last for long. He got off the ground and look at everyone as Bulma ship landed on the ground and the girls ran to their mates.  
  
"You asked for it," One of them said, blinded by rage. He flew up to her, ready to hit her.   
Pan dodged to the side and kicked his side. She again appeared above him and using two feet, kicked him to the ground.   
This time he was too close to stop himself from hitting. He fell in the dirt and sprung up, damaged.   
  
Pan lowered herself to the ground slowly. "Are you ready?" she asked, her arms crossed.   
  
His face held an angered look. Then he made up his mind and ran towards her; hitting her gut with huge intensity.   
  
Pan's smug face turned into one of pain. Her eyes narrowed and as she fell from the hit, she brought her leg up to meet his face.   
  
But she missed and her leg hit nothing but air. He had seen what was coming and had backed up. "Ha," he laughed, as he flew to the air.  
  
"It is." Her eyes started to glow and in a second she was next to him. With what seemed no effort, she moved her leg to trip him. He fell to the ground on his back, she took this change and hit him full on his stomach. The pain was great but Pan smirked at her success. She was about to deliver the final blow until a strong gasp of wind threw her off. She quickly turn around to see who had attacked indeed was his parther, helping him get up from the floor.   
  
"HMP" was all Pan could say as she took again her fighting position. This time he was ready to start over again, not alone though. Pan could see they were both team up as she clenched her teeth with angry.  
  
The Foe grinned as Mirai Pan flew toward him with another punch. He easily caught it and flung Mirai over his shoulder. He turned around only to see her back up with her fist at his face. He mouth opened in surprise as she was flung back. He opened his eyes to see only red, and quickly wiped away the excess blood he could.   
  
He backed away, his face still bloody. He tasted his blood and frowned. "You had that planned out didn't you?"   
  
"What does it matter, it worked," She said, coming back at him again with a kick that forced him ten feet in the air.   
  
He jumped back up. "Good." He decided it was his turn to make a move. He pounced at the foe, and kicked her chin up. It didn't seem to hurt her though, and she grabbed his leg and held it farther in the air, making him hop on one foot.   
  
He then let go of his other leg that was on the ground then bent it up to kick her on the face again. This time apparently it hurt, and Mirai pan winced and quickly raised her hand up to her face, letting go of the his foot. He did a small flip and landed on his feet.   
  
She stepped back, trying to keep her balance because she still had something else planned for him. Mirai Panstepped up to him and with her right arm, jabbed him square in the chest. Not having much balance to begin with, he was knocked back onto the ground. He felt pain shoot up through at her and bounced.   
  
She stood over him grinning. "Give up?"   
  
"This fight is far from over," he frowned as he got up to his feet again.  
  
Mirai Pan wasn't going to disappoint him. She advanced forward and socked him in the face, again he felt to the ground but this time he stood up quickly ready to make fight again. He didn't want to disapoint Mirai Pan for nothing, this was the best fight he has been in a good couple of years. It was not going to end up like this.  
  
Mirai Pan smirked but then felt something weird. It was Pan's ki, rising and falling not far from where she stood. "What the-"   
  
He took advantage of Mirai Pan preoccupation and thrusted his foot near her ear. Mirai spun in the air a couple of times and fell to the ground again and this time was really hurt. She had landed spine on a rock and felt it jolt up and down her body. 'Kuso' She though angrily to herself.  
  
He stepped up to her, not willing to let her get up again. He set his foot over her neck and smiled.   
  
Mirai Pan didn't like the idea of an enemy having the big power over all, she put both her hands together ready to do her special attack Vegeta in her time had teach her never to forget.  
  
He looked down on her amused. "Looks like I win." He answer.  
  
"Not yet." She said, she use her feet to kick him front behind and getting up quickly as he got off his foot of her neck. Again she put her hands together and got into it's right position, the enemy wacth in amused.   
  
"Ka-" She started, "Me-" She power up to her higher and higher "Ha-" She had to reach her limits, "Me-" this was it, the enemy had no idea that no one could survive this attack only those that stopped it, but in this conditions the enemy didn't know. "HA!!!" She fire her most powerful ki blast, the enemy put his hands together ready to stop it. But to his greartest he couldn't the blast had hit him full on and within seconds he was gone with a flash of blue light not even screams where heard.  
  
Mirai Pan felt to the floor on her knee's "HMP, I even forgot to ask his name." Mirai Pan smile at her acomplishment. 'Now I got to get to her before it's too late.' Mirai Pan though as she flew where her past self was fighting.  
  
  
Pan hit the ground floor one more time, she was bleeding from her hands and corner of her mouth. The other where already at the floor again. It only took a matter of second to knock them down, even Goku who was the strongest. He wasn't knock down but he was rather bleeding than usual. He try to stand up but the girl that kept their foe company wouldn't let him.  
  
He was hitting Pan full on for what she had done earlier, he grinned at Pan as he took toward her with another punch. Pan yell in pain, it was only a few more seconds and Pan was about to pass out. He was ready for another strike went he was hit from the side of his face and flew toward an empty building. Mirai Pan landing next to Pan,  
  
"You k?" She ask her past self.  
  
"Why are you asking stupid questions?" Pan answer with a wicked smile still bleeding though. Mirai Pan laugh at her comment, but it wasn't going to last.  
  
"You little bicth!" He yell as he got up from where he had fallen. He flew as fast as he could ready to hit Mirai Pan but she just punch nothing but emptiness, he turn as quickly as he could just to get punch on his chin. He side down the floor and hit part of a car. "That's it!!" He said powering up. "I don't care what my Netru says I am going to kill you!" He answer angrily. He put all of his power into one hand and was ready to fire at will.  
  
"NO DON'T! We are suppost to have them alive you idiot!" The girl yell and he threw the power Ki's off his hand to iht Mirai Pan at full force. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She yell at Mirai Pan and Pan. She knew an energy ball like the one they make where full of power enough to kill some one within seconds of the blast, even a Saiyan-jin could as well.   
  
Mirai Pan and Pan didn't move they stood there, Mirai though she could just block it and use it against him but no such luck not even when she had already fire her Kamehameha full force didn't stop it. Within only mins to spare Present Trunks came and took the blast onto himself making him fall to the ground as the flash of green light when throught him.   
  
To be Continue...  
  
MUHAHAHA EVIL I TELL YOU I AM!! Like it Hate it? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!! Want to know what's going to happen to GT Trunks? Want to really know if he died or not? Well tell me!!  
  
Till next time...Nyago 


	25. Memories never forgotten

OH MY DENDE! Mary is alive!! ^^ All of you though I was dead huh? Well People's I am not dead nor will I be any time soon! ^^; Anyway Sorry for a bit of late updates but I got too much School work and Work to take care off, I just couldn't updated. Guess what? I am going for Anime School!! Ya!! I drew my first manga already! ^^ So proud of me, I am also turning a Senior this year so it is going to get more difficult for me to update but you don't have to worry I mean after all "The Full Moon"   
  
  
"Memories never forgotten"  
By:Nyago  
  
Trunks felt to the cold floor, he was still breathing by an inch but barely. Pan ran to him and knee down beside him, even though she was cut and bursted all over she didn't care she ran to him and began to let her tears run down her red dirty cheeks.   
  
"Trunks!!" Bulma was about to run to her bleeding Son but Vegeta had grad her arm and by the look he gave her, she never moved an inch. "Vegeta?" Bulma words came to her.  
  
"Let them be, Bulma...There are things you will never understand..." Vegeta sounded almost as sad as he could get.  
  
"Brother!?!" Bura ran but was cut mid way by Goten.  
  
"Let him speak for himself and the girls..." Goten for once sounded serious. No one ever dare to move an inch only stood to wacth Pan, Mirai Pan, and Trunks speak.   
  
  
"Trunks..." Pan sobbed as tears felt down not even close to stopping any time soon.  
  
"It's k...I know I won't make it but promise me this..." He cough up blood from the side of his mouth.  
  
"No don't say such foolish things!!" Pan cry on his cheek.  
  
"Pan...Listen to me..." He started but was interrupted by her telling him to shut up. "Pan.." he said sofly but she wouldn't listen.  
  
"We will get you the tanks and fix you right up and..." Pan started to make suggestions without even knowning this was making it harder for Trunks to say.  
  
"Pan!" He yell and soom gotten her attention. "I seen some one, a special person. I am not going away it's gender but it was sweet and nice to speak too, soft and calm as it sounds I want to die..." Trunks said looking at Pan who was too busy been shock by his statement.   
  
"What?" Mirai Pan came from behind Pan and crossed her arms while standing.  
  
"Listen, It would be allot more wize for me to die. I love you both you (Pan) And you (Mirai Pan)." He pointed at them. "But as hard as I try I know you both in love with some one else, For Panny in love with Mirai." He replied.  
  
"Wha?" Pan was going to say something but Trunks cut her off.  
  
"And you Mirai Pan, was in love with your own time Trunks." He said making Mirai Pan blush and turn her face another way.  
  
"I care for you both and I would love to take my life to make someone else happy." He replied.  
  
"YOU ARE KILLING YOURSELF!!" Pan cry as she yell.   
  
"Pan LISTEN TO ME INSTEAD OF BEEN SO STUBBORN!" Trunks yell and to her surprise she stop herself before she said something. She kept on her crying but it became worst, Trunks saw he had hurt her too much.  
  
"Listen..." He started trying to sound as calm as possible. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I want you to know I want you to stay with my Mirai self you got it?" Trunks ask.  
  
"How can you ask me something like this!" Pan was still yelling at him.  
  
"Because I know!" Trunks replied angrily, he look at Pan reaction and by her looks she wasn't going to stand this. She got up and flew away, even knowning Trunks was telling her the truth. To the worst part was Pan knew Trunks was dying but never made an attemp to stay behind she took of in the sky only leaving a trace of white light behind her. Everyone look as Pan flew Mirai Trunks with a last breath flew up and follow Pan, No one had dare to move from their position.  
  
"Mirai..." Trunks coughed. Mirai Pan turn around to see Trunks lying in the floor, she took one look at the sky and look back at Trunks dirty face. "I know you and I didn't get along, Heck you and I never even started a good but I hope you forgive me and thank me later for what I am about to do for you. I hope some way in your heart you find what you seek." Trunks smile and put one of his hands on his pocket. "Here" He said as he took out a small necklaces out of his pocket.  
  
"This is..." Mirai Pan knee down to see this gift Trunks had giving her. "Where did you get it? How did you know?" Mirai Pan ask as she never took her eyes off it.  
  
"It's my little secret, but you soon find out when you reach your time." Trunks smile sweetly. (A/N: Sweetly? Trunks?! O.o)  
  
"My Trunks...gave...it...to me...as my last Birt-" Mirai Pan sobbed as she remember the memories of a forgetten lover.   
  
**Flash Back**   
  
"Trunks!!" Little 5 year old Pan yell around what was left of CC building after the so call aliens attack. She jump up and down and search every where and still no sign of Trunks any where. "I AM NOT PLAYING TRUNKS-KUN!" Pan yell angrily.   
  
From behind the Shadows, there stood a figure with evil intentions as he got near Pan and grad her from behind.  
  
"AHH!!! TRUNKS-KUN!!" Panny yell but no sign of Trunks any where.  
  
"Relax little old, I am not going to bite you unless you want me too?" Trunks laugh from behind Pan, as he let go off her.  
  
"Not funny!" Pan said.  
  
"It was met to surprise you little one" He pass his huge hand over her little hair.   
  
"I am not little!" Pan yell angry, he turn around and saw little mad Pan with her arm cross.  
  
"You are just like your dad and mom" Trunks said.  
  
Pan put her head down, she had heard story from Vegeta and even Trunks about how great her parents were, but she never really had a chance to meet them in person. She wish she did but it was not going to happen not even if she tried.  
  
"What's Wrong" Trunks ask hugging her.  
  
"Nothing" She lie.  
  
"Panny, I know that look; don't lie to me" Trunks spoke.  
  
"It's nothing really!" Pan smile.  
  
"I know you are thinking about your parents, and believe me they would want you to be strong." Trunks said and Pan again put her head down.  
  
"How could you read minds Trunks?" Pan said.  
  
He roll his eyes the other way "I don't know Maybe I could read your mind because..." with a quicky reflects he started to tiggle her.  
  
"Trunks Stop!!" Pan said as she laugh.  
  
"K, K" He stop. "I got a gift for you" Trunks said.  
  
"Really?!" Pan said with joy.  
  
He takes a small box out of his pocket "Here open it" Trunks handed the box in her small hand.   
  
"Can I open it?" Pan ask.  
  
"Silly, it is your birthday of course!" Trunks laugh.  
  
Pan look down again at the small box and slowly open it to reveal a small necklaces inside. "For me?!" Pan said almost ready to jump in joy.  
  
"Yes" Trunks answer back.  
  
"Oh Thank you, Thank you Trunks-kun!!" Pan jump into his arms and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, Trunks smile. Pan puts it on and shows it like there was no tomorrow.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"I though I lost it..." Mirai Pan spoke with sobs, "Thank yo..." Mirai Pan words where lost as she knee there stood a dead Trunks in front of her. "No..." Mirai Pan said as she saw his face pale as snow and lips where no longer red. She hated to remember her own Trunks death, but this one was the same as the other; Pale, no life, and to worst they had died saving her.  
She hated herself for killing him, she hated the fact that she was weak, but there was nothing now she could do about it.  
  
"Thank you" Mirai Pan said as she stood up and walk away from him, no showning her emotion she flew away from the rest of the group that was still in shock for what had happen.  
  
~1 week later~  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Bulma said as Mirai Pan waved Good Bye.  
  
"Yes, I must get back to my own time line." She replied back.  
  
It had been 1 week after Trunks death, their so call enemy where long dead. Earth was getting back to normal and Trunks death took some time for everyone to heal, Mirai Pan finally was able to go back home where she long wanted and Pan along with Mirai Trunks took some time alone with each other everyday.   
  
"Well this is good bye then" Mirai Pan stood in front of the group right out side CC building.  
  
"Good luck" Bura said.  
  
"Thanks" Mirai Pan smile back, and walk in her time machine. "Thanks for everything!" Mirai Pan waved her good byes.  
  
"BE CAREFUL OF YOUR WAY BACK SWEETIE!" Videl yell as the time machine took it's place in the sky and disappeared within minutes.  
  
"I am going to miss her" Goten said.  
  
"You barely were with her" Bura smile and faced Goten.  
  
"Yeah well you know" Goten gave his goofy son smile, Bura stop herself before saying anything because she knew there was no point on arguring with Goten.  
  
"I am just glad your dad didn't kill me" Goten whisper to Bura.  
  
"Yeah I am surprised" Bura replied back.  
  
"Guess we all are going home now?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah" Gohan replied, as he saw his daughter with Mirai Trunks. He was happy she choosed him and he had choosed her but it was still hurting him that Trunks from his time had died like that. Mirai Trunks took the responsability of C.C as president, But he could have a bit of troubles with it so Bura had started to work there and help her brother out when he needed it.  
  
Everyone took their different directions and when home, Bulma, Vegeta, Bura, Goten, Pan, and Mirai Trunks stay in CC as time passed by. But what happen to Mirai Pan? If she left all alone for life? Many questions still remain.  
  
**Mirai Pan Life time**  
  
A flash of Yellow light took it's place as it landed down in front of a destroy CC.  
"Finally Home" Mirai Pan jump out and ran inside CC. "Vegeta!!" Mirai Pan yell as she ran all over to see if he was still alive or not.  
  
"I am here Pan" Vegeta said front the back yard.  
  
"I though you died on me" Mirai Pan said as she took slower steps toward him.  
  
Vegeta Smirked, "I am not that easy to kill" Vegeta responded.  
  
"I can tell" Pan said, as she look around. Nothing had change everything was the way she had left to the past for, but something still bug her. "Why did you sent me to the past?" Pan ask.  
  
"To shown you a future you could have seen, and to show you what your parents look liked." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Makes no sense" Pan said.  
  
"You lived in a world of chaos, as you could have seen your past self wasn't strong like you but she did have a pure heart." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Pure heart, you never find those any more" she said.  
  
"Yeah well this world isn't perfect" Vegeta answer, he turn to face Pan and smirked at her. "Aren't you going to visit some one?" He ask.  
  
"Yeah I guess, but there are things I need to tell you." Pan respond and for a haft an hour told Vegeta what had happen in the past, Her fighting her past self, the enemy coming to earth, her fighting, and finally Trunks death. Vegeta seen to be amused by this every time she spoke, was there something Vegeta knew that Pan didn't? It took only a matter of time to find out.   
  
Mirai Pan flew out of the remains of the cities and flew to a small but green hill that stood all of the Z warriors graves. She landed and walk up with a boquet of flowers to her least favorite grave even though she loved him.  
  
"Hey" she said as she put the flowers down. "I am sorry I haven't come to you but...I have been in the past and well seen you again wasn't what I had in mind." she answer fully to the grave, even though she knew he couldn't speak back she still felt a part of her that it wasn't wrong to at least tell him about her living hell life. "Wish you were here" Pan spoke as she began to cry.  
  
"Why don't we start over again?" Said a mysterious voice, Pan turn around to face herself in front of...."Trunks...!" Pan said shock.  
  
"Hey" Trunks smile at her.  
  
"But, you died 14 years ago" She answer.  
  
"But I came back." He said.  
  
"How?" Pan ask not moving.  
  
"The Trunks from that life time you came and I had a little chat" He responded.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Trunks was busy working on his latest project for CC and as well thinking of why Mirai Pan was such a bicth.  
  
"Can't get her out of my head not even for a second" Trunks cursed himself.  
  
"Want me to help you?" Said a myserious voice.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks stood in front of a ghost figure that look just like himself. "AHH!!" Trunks yell a bit too loud and felt to the floor.  
  
"Sorry to scare you but I can help you if you help me." Mirai Trunks said. (A/N: Not Mirai Trunks the one in Mirai Pan life time K!)  
  
"How could you help?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Mirai Pan isn't such a bad person, she just never had a family to count on. She needs time to heal, and it takes allot of effort to do that." he replied back, He told Trunks on what had happen to him 14 years ago which made Trunks feel sort off bad for Mirai Pan.  
  
"I still don't get how can I help you?" Trunks ask Confused.  
  
"I have learn that dead people can take a human form if the person die, I could take over your body and take it to my life time." He answer.  
  
"In other words you want me to die?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Not die just your soul." He answer.  
  
"Soul?" Trunks ask confused.  
  
"You see when your soul dies, your body remains on earth I could take your body and let it become my own." he responded.  
  
"Wouldn't that be a little to crazy?" Trunks ask.  
  
"Yes but I want to you to help me" He ask, this gave Trunks insecurity and some time to think, but he took his changes in the final battle.  
  
**End of Flash back**  
  
"So you ask that Trunks to help you, He though about it knowning that I still love you and my past self love that other Mirai Trunks? is that it?" Pan said.   
  
"Yes, he need some time to think and I gave him that, just to make sure he didn't regreted it later on." Trunks said.  
  
Pan was shock she wouldn't move all she could think about was That Trunks had died to not only protect her but to give his life to her own Trunks to make her happy. He wasn't a complete jerk like she though he would be, but a kind hearted on.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to give me a hug my little Panny?" He smile has he open his arms wided open.  
  
Pan cry and ran to her own time Trunks for the first time in 14 years, this was her Trunks she could feel it and there was not stopping her from loving him even more than when he was gone. This was her home, their home.  
  
"Thanks Kami..." Vegeta smile as he saw the two lovers hug each other, like there was no tomorrow. "Thanks for letting her and giving her a change once again." Vegeta smile again and flew out to the sky as he now felt he was back to life again.  
  
  
The End!  
  
Mirai Pan: Awwww! *Sobs* That's it?! OVER ALREADY?! *Sobs*  
Mary: Yes, over already.   
Mirai Pan: But what about Mirai Trunks, My Trunks, Me and My past self? Don't we get married?!  
Mary: Well that's on the sequel but I need fans to tell me what they think first plus if they want it.  
Mirai Pan: OF COURSE I WANT IT!!  
Mary: That's you my dear, I still think this chappy was a bit Stupid but I needed an ending.  
Mirai Pan: AHHH!! MAKE A SEQUEL OR DIE!!  
Mary: ...........  
  
Till we meet again...Nyago 


	26. Till we Meet again...

Hey here is the Sequel to the Full Moon! ^^Here will example almost everything and what happen to Gotenks, Rein, Lei, Spehia, Gogeta, and Mirai Pan life time. Also got what happen with Mirai Trunks and Pan, enjoy!  
  
  
"Till We meet again.."  
By: Nyago  
  
It was bright Saturday Morning, It had been 3 years since everyone that came from the future had left. All battles where gone, and one life lost but that didn't keep everyone down for they knew they will see each other again some day. CC was still as busy as ever, many people kept their minds in one place but not for Bulma Brief's, no she was far from been human any more. Even Vegeta, her own saiyan prince told her to stop. But she kept on going and today was going to the best day for Mirai Trunks and Pan first baby girl; her 1 year old birthday, Son Lei Brief's.   
  
"Buwahaha" Lei started to giggle.  
  
"Now now sweetie calm down, Mommy got you." Pan grad Lei and walk to the bath room to give Lei her morning shower.   
  
"Buuu wahahah" Lei said happy, moving around.  
  
"Sweetie you need your shower, it's your birthday today you know that right?" Pan said and to her surprise Lei seen to understand because she had stop moving and look at her. "Yes, it is your birthday sweetie and daddy said he got you something very special for you." Pan took Lei clothes and put her in a nice warm tub, she began to wash her legs, and work her way up to her head. Soon after took a towel out and warped tight around her, so she wouldn't get cold. Walk up to Lei room and started to change her. It only took 10 minutes but Lei was ready, She had a baby blue dress that matched her Baby blue eyes she gotten from her daddy, baby blue shoes, and a nice bow into of her hair nice and blue it matched her Light purple hair. Most people would think she was a copy of Trunks, but the only difference was that she had her mother mouth and nose.   
  
"See you are all nice, pretty and clean. How do you feel?" Pan began to play with her nose while Lei began to giggle. "Well Mommy got to get ready too you know, you aren't the only one going pretty you know." Pan said to her daughter. She settle her down in the play corner of the room and close the door behind her as she walk out. "Be good" and with that Pan was gone to her room.  
  
Deep within the shadows of the house a mysterious figure moved around. It unlock the doors to Lei room and slowly made her towards her, Lei of not knowning any thing was surprise when it was attack from the back.  
  
"HA!!" M. Trunks said as he grad his 1 year old daughter and toss her up and down making Lei laugh with joy. "How is my little Princess?" M. Trunks ask as he began to teasted her nose.   
  
"Mu aha" Lei said putting her small finger inside her mouth.  
  
"No no sweetie finger inside the mouth is bad." M. Trunks took out her little finger and grad a paper towel to wipe out her drools. Lei was amused by this, as she began to laugh again.   
  
"Well let me go see your mommy k?" M. Trunks said as he put Lei back into her playing corner and walk out of the room. "Daddy will be back, don't worry." and with that he left Lei to play.  
  
  
~Into the Unknown Future~  
  
It wasn't like the Present world but it was a nice place to live, most people that now lived had families. Still many cities destroy but everything from that was pretty normal, Gotenks along with his older sister Lei walk up to an old CC building.  
  
"I tell you, we were just having some fun that's all" Gotenks replied as he enter the building.  
  
"Yeah and you call having fun, taking people's clothes off?" Lei said angry, some times her brother acted more childish than behaving like an young adult that he was.  
  
"What it was my hormos, I am a men I want some action." Gotenks respond.  
  
"Oh yeah in the streets right?" Lei ask.  
  
"Not in the streets, we were at a park. The dark side of the park, no one goes there." Gotenks said.  
  
"You are lucky there wasn't any." Lei answer.  
  
"What's going on here?" said an 40 year old woman, as she walk into the room.   
  
"Hi Mom!" Gotenks smile and hug her.  
  
"Well, care to tell me?" 40 year old Pan ask.  
  
"Um....well..." Gotenks was about to start but Lei had to go first.  
  
"You see I found Gotenks in the park today but he wasn't alone, he was with some brown hair girl and well to my taste where just no more than playing with each other but radar taking each other clothes." Lei gave her death look to her brother.  
  
"What? So? I am a guy! I do it all the time, give me a break!" Gotenks sat down on the couch mad. "You are just jealous Lei!" Gotenks said.  
  
"What? Me Jealous of you? No way!" Lei asnwer angrily.  
  
"Now calm down both of you." Pan had enough, as both Lei and Gotenks look at their mother. "Gotenks be more careful with you, and Lei don't get into your brother personal life please."   
  
"Fine" Lei sighed.  
  
"K with me" Gotenks agree.  
  
"Good" Pan said. "Dinner is almost ready." Pan began her walk back to the kitchen.  
  
"I love Food!!" Gotenks smile as he follow his mother to the kitchen room.  
  
Lei sighed and look out the living room window, she could see the clear orange-red sky mix together. She wish it could stay like that forever, but like her father had said "Somethings never last" She wanted her father back, he was her greatest treasure of all. But he died on her years ago, back when she was 16. Now she is 22 and fully grown woman, she loved to see the past. She had fun just looking at her father, She hoped her past mother never suffer as much as her own mother. That's why she went to the past in the first place, to stop it from happening. Gotenks agree to go only to see what the past was like and how father as, since the last time he remember seen him was when he was 11. Gotenks seen more attach to his mother, while Lei was attach more to her father. Lei took one last look outside and began her walk back into the family of 3.  
  
  
~Back in the Present Time~  
  
Everyone had arrived for Lei first birthday. Bulma was soo proud of herself for making such a great party but it was soon to be over while her saiyan-jin Husband and Saiyan-jin best friend ate all the food.   
  
"The Food isn't only for 2 too!" Bulma yell that catched Goku and Vegeta attention. "Lei, Mirai, Pan, Bura, Goten, Goten Jr., Veggeto, and Gohan are saiyan-jin you know!" Goten Jr. and Veggeto is Bura and Goten twin son's, they are nothing but trouble specially when they go to spoil Lei. In Gotenks and Lei life time they are much younger than Lei, but do to the fact this time line goes different from the other and their fate isn't the same.  
  
"It's k, We got extra food!" Chi Chi said Happy. "I cook all this morning." She replied.  
  
"Oh thank you Chi Chi!" Bulma was thankful.  
  
  
It was time to cut the cake and Lei was more happier than everyone else, she was 1 year old but she was smart little girl and she knew when to act.   
  
"CAKE TIME! EVERYONE GET TOGETHER" Bulma yell.  
  
They began to sing her happy birthday day and then it was time for Lei to blow up the candles. Since she was still little, Pan did it for her but told her how strong she was for doing it. Everyone had grad a piece of the huge cake Bulma had order but to everyone surprise at the end there wasn't any left.  
  
"You should be thankful, that way food won't go to waste you know" Videl said.  
  
"For once Saiyan-jin are worth something beside protecting the earth" Chi Chi said.  
  
"We hear that!" Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan said at the same time. Everyone else began to laugh.  
  
"Am I have everyone attention?" M. Trunks spoke as everyone else look at him. "K first of all, I have a huge Surprise for you all, Thanks to my mother we were able to make them visit us and maybe stay here for a while." M. Trunks said.  
  
"Dear do us the favor?" Bulma spoke to an unknown shadow, It was Mirai Pan, Her Trunks and a small boy with them.  
  
"MIRAI PAN!!" Bura yell as she ran to her giving her a huge hug.  
  
"K I am glad to see you too Bura-chan" Mirai Pan hugged back.  
  
"But I though, Trunks was..."Chi Chi was shock and so to everyone else.  
  
"Let me example" Mirai Trunks told them the hold story about how this Time line Trunks gave his body to him and then brought back to life, soon after they were married and had their first child Son Gogeta Brief's.   
  
"How cute!" Pan said as she held Lei, Gogeta seen very strong for his age, he was 2 years old and already showned bad adittute to everything expect his mother and father. He had Black and Light purple hair much like Gotenks look liked, expect he had Gogeta same hair as SSJ4, wild and free.  
  
"This is our daughter Son Lei Brief's" M. Trunks said.  
  
"She is just like her father, but got somethings from me." Mirai Pan respond.  
  
"I am glad you invited us Bulma-san." Mirai Trunks spoke (A/N: When I say Mirai fully means Mirai Pan husband Got it?^^)  
  
"Oh dear, I am still your mother Trunks Brief's!" Bulma almost scream.  
  
"Sorry...mom.."Mirai Trunks felt very weird to say the word mom, since he lost his own mother at age 10.   
  
"That's all, we are all here to have fun and Stay for a few days right?" Bulma ask Mirai Pan.  
  
"If it not a brother to you?" Mirai Pan ask.  
  
"Oh no dear, Trunks lives with Pan and Lei in their own House, and Goten already found a house tomorrow Bura moves out." Bulma replied a bit sadly, her family was growning bigger and leaving far apart, but she knew her family was happy plus she can always visit them any time she wanted.  
  
"How about Second Lunching?" M. Trunks suggested.  
  
"Yeah!!" Every Saiyan-jin agree and quickly ran into the house.   
  
"I GET THE COUCH, TV AND DORITOS!!" Goten yell like a 12 year old.  
  
"IF YOU CAN GET THERE FIRST!" Gohan yell right before him.  
  
"Hahaha, Now that's a complete Saiyan-jin family." Videl laugh.  
  
"Yeah!" Chi Chi and Bulma said together as the remaining few people's walk into the house, celebrating while it lasted that night, enjoying each other company and making jokes. It was a well plan out Party, and to the Saiyan-jin was perfect as long as they got to eat.   
  
While everyone party some one kept a close eye on them, She lead against the tree as the night cold wind move her clothes. An never forgotten ally as for her mission on earth was finally over.  
  
"Saiyan-jin along Humans are a strange combination, I will never understand them at all." She sighed and jump out of the tree and began her walk down the streets. "My mission is over." She said as she once again look back at CC Building, which was full of life. "Till we meet again Saiyan-jin..." She said. "Till we meet again" her voice whisper as she no longer was seen on the empty streets of Toyko.  
  
~End of Sequel~  
  
HEHEHE Happy ending! Like it? I did! I love happy endings!! I hope you all enjoy while this fic lasted, because I did! ^^   
  
Till the next time we meet....Nyago! 


End file.
